Sociology of Swan Queen
by fortheloveofsq
Summary: 21 year-old Emma, an undeclared college sophomore, has no idea what's coming when she sits down in Dr. Regina Mills' Intro to Sociology class. This story is meant to be a fun, mostly fluffy Swan Queen story. Age difference is minimal, though slightly unrealistic for Regina's qualifications, so as not to distract from the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Welcome to Sociology of Swan Queen! This first chapter is kind of an experiment to see how people react/feel about the story. I have written several chapters in order to see how invested I am as an author, and I have decided to publish it with the hope that you the reader will be as well! Please leave any feedback you may have in the comments! I would also like to point out, as I did in the summary, that Regina's age has been lowered to keep any sort of distractions out of the story. You will read about her qualifications in this chapter. Emma's age may also seem off for some of you in college (like myself). Anyway! I hope you enjoy these characters as I have recreated them here! xx

* * *

"Your name… What is your name? Last name starts with an 's'… Swan! Emma Swan!"

I stared at my professor, Dr. Mills, as she struggled to recall my name. To say I was shocked was an understatement- not that she forgot my name, oh no, but rather that she knew it at all.

The funny part about her recalling my name is that I've never met her before. No face-to-face communication, no e-mails back and forth- in fact, despite her name being quite popular on campus, I had never even heard of her until today when she sauntered into class and pulled up her fancy Power Point. It's the first day of the fall semester of my sophomore year of college, and I'm sitting in a 300-person lecture hall that is at max capacity. I stare at Dr. Mills for several seconds longer as my brain struggles to piece together how in the world this woman could know my name.

"That is your name, isn't it?" she stares at me hopefully and I cringe when I realize it's probably been far longer than I thought. I feel a blush rising, creeping up my neck and coloring my cheeks. I squirm under her inquisitive gaze.

"Yes," I finally manage. "Yes I'm Emma Swan." She beams at me and I can't help but smile in return.

"And what is your question, Ms. Swan?" I flush again.

"Well, um, I was just going to say that I think sociologists critique the essentialist perspective so much because sociology is supposed to be about history and context and social changes, and essentialists think that's irrelevant, that everything about who we are as people is rooted in our DNA and is unwavering." Her eyes stay locked with mine and she nods along with me as I speak, a smile gradually spreading across her face.

"Very good, Ms. Swan. I like where you're going with that!" And as quickly as her gaze focused on me, that's how quickly it was gone.

She saunters away, with an air of confidence that I think only an extremely attractive and extremely accomplished twenty-something woman can have. Her black leather heels, pencil skirt, and blouse positively scream, "I AM EDUCATED AND IMPORTANT", and her rapid-fire lecture consistently overwhelms me as I struggle to keep up.

Dr. Mills, Regina Mills, seems to me like a woman who is already overqualified for this job. After our first quiz (on the first day of class, no less), she took the time to let us get to know her a little. Her fiery personality told me more than her spiel of all her accomplishments, but the list was impressive anyway. The textbook sitting on my desk (if you can even call this little piece of wood attached to my chair a desk) has her name boldly printed on the front, as she is the author. It is the second of her two books, the first being published two years prior to my entry into this class.

She goes by a number of names, evidently (Dr. R, Mills, Dr. Mills, Professor Mills), and will answer to any combination of them. She teaches sociology courses, which is what she has her Ph. D in, and her name is very well known on campus. I can certainly see why. Academic credentials set aside, she is heart stoppingly beautiful. She has a slim figure, but not in a way that she's lacking curves. She has dark hair that falls just below her shoulders, and she seems to have this habit of keeping her side swept bangs tucked behind her ear. She's a perfectionist in every sense of the word, and she's a damn good teacher.

By the time the lecture ends, I realize I've spent more time analyzing her than the words coming out of her mouth, and I quickly pack up my things and merge into the giant herd of people filing out the door. On my way out, I catch her eye. She smiles at me, winks, and then turns her attention back to the student in front of her. It bothers me that that smile sits in my head for the rest of the day.

When I get home that night, she has already sent the entire class an e-mail with a reminder for the next class's assigned reading. It strikes me as a bit anal, but I remind myself that she's probably being considerate. I pause, staring at the e-mail, recalling the way she sauntered across the classroom and teased students and made jokes. It occurs to me that, looking at her, she seems so polished and proper, but she's really quirky and goofy.

When it dawns on me that I've been thinking far too long about this woman, and that I have the most ridiculous smile on my face, I shake my head and start the reading.

The next class, I attempt to find a seat closer to the front. I don't necessarily know if what I really need is to be closer to this enchanting and intimidating human being, but I make a valiant effort anyway. At least this time, I am successful in commandeering a seat that is both on the end and in the second row of seats from the front. When she sees me sit down, she saunters (that is the only word I could ever use to describe her walk) over to me.

"Ms. Swan, I see you're from Boston like myself." It takes me a moment to figure out what she's talking about. I remember, suddenly, writing on the comment card we have to turn in at the end of every class that I was from Boston. I flush as I also remember a response I had written that included my sexuality. In my defense, I didn't think she would actually read them. Or remember mine.

"Yes ma'am, born and raised."

 _Ma'am?_ I cringe at myself and sigh heavily. She wrinkles her nose a little and I can see her attention moving away from me. I panic and quickly blurt out, "Um why did you move here then?" she turns back to me and I (internally) sigh with relief. The mega watt smile on her face makes my heart skip a beat.

"To teach, of course. I did grad school here as well and got my Ph. D." I suddenly remember her saying that in class Tuesday and, once again, sigh internally. _Now she thinks I don't give a damn._

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning that Tuesday. I meant, you know, why _here_? Of all places?" she shrugs and smiles at me before resting a hand on my shoulder and moving up the steps to the rows behind me. I feel star struck, like I've just had a brush with fame. My fingers ghost over to my shoulder and I wonder at the tingling feeling I'm experiencing.

We begin class with a quiz and, as I finish each question, I glance up and watch her as she takes a mental head count of who isn't finished yet. She's nodding to herself and I can see her fingers moving, counting something unknown to me in her head. I feel the telltale signs of a full-blown crush blossoming in my stomach as I get the tingles all over again.

 _God, Emma, just from watching her observe her class? Fuck, get a grip_.

"And we're finishing our quiz in five…" she holds her hand up and finishes the countdown in silence. "Okay everybody lets pass those to your left until you get to the end of the row and then move them on down. Quickly not neatly, please. Quick, not neat."

She paces the front of the class as the notecards trickle down in the direction she requests. When she gets to my section, it is to my utter mortification that I realize I am holding a stack of at least 75 notecards in my hand and she is waiting for me to hand them to her. Her hand outstretched, she looks at me curiously as I slowly hand them over, blushing and apologizing. She smirks at me and then her fluffy poodle skirt bounces away to the next section to collect their notecards much faster than my section.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed! Please don't forget to give me some much-needed feedback; I'm a [metaphorical] slut for compliments and criticism! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The burn is slow, but the flame is coming! xx

* * *

Several weeks have gone by since the first week of school and I have yet to actually have an interaction with Dr. Mills outside my embarrassing stuttering through questions in class. It's a Friday afternoon and I'm laying out on the beach with my best friend, Ruby, as we discuss the happenings of our week.

Ruby and I met in our first semester at our university. Ruby took me under her wing almost immediately and we struggled through our first semester together. We've been joined at the hip ever since, but between my seventeen-hour course load and almost thirty-hour workweek this year, it's been hard for us to have the time together we used to outside of seeing each other at home.

"Okay, so tell me about this hot professor," Ruby gushes. I laugh outwardly and tip my sunglasses down to look at her.

"Ruby…" I groan.

"Seriously, Em, I have heard nothing but 'Dr. Mills this' and 'Dr. Mills that' from you in, like, weeks. Since pretty much the first day of school." I blush as I think about it. It's true, she's been all consuming for me lately. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did anyways. I sit up, leaning back on my elbows and looking out at the ocean. A few minutes of silence pass between us, comfortable silence, as Ruby gives me the time I need to decide what I want to say.

"Well-" and as I open my mouth to speak, a woman catches my eye in my peripherals. My eyes covered by my sunglasses, I'm given the great fortune of being able to stare as Dr. Mills walks by us in a fire engine red bikini. Whether or not she notices me I'm not sure, but she doesn't look my way, so I pinch Ruby's leg. She immediately sits up and follows my finger as I subtly point.

"Oh my god," she whispers. "Is that-?" I nod. I am helpless but to stare at the gorgeous figure walking past me. Her ass is hanging out of her suit and in that moment, I feel my body flood with arousal. "Dude, she is seriously hot. I'm straight and I would bang the shit out of her."

Still silent, I collapse onto my back and sigh.

"Oh my god, she is so. Fucking. Hot." Ruby looks at me for only a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. I nervously glance in the direction Dr. Mills was walking and am relieved (and somewhat disappointed) to see that she is no longer visible.

"Oh you got it so bad, Emma. You got it so bad!" I slap her arm.

"Dude, look at her. Can you blame me?"

"I mean I've heard from other people that she's hot, but I didn't think she was _that_ hot. That's like ridiculous dude. Tell me you're gonna go after her." I shake my head and laugh.

"Fuck no! She is so intimidating. You should see the way she dresses in class and how she's got all this shit just locked up in her brain and she's so smart and confident and commanding." I stop myself when I realize I sound like a twelve-year-old fangirl. _Ugh_.

"If you're not going after her, I am, because seriously one of us should be fucking her."

"Ruby you're straight," I giggle. She only shrugs.

"I'd go gay for that ass."

The next day I find myself at work, daydreaming at the front desk of the library. The girl sitting at the computer next to me, Belle, taps me with her foot.

"What's up with you?" she asks in her adorable Australian accent. I sigh, biting my lip as I debate telling her I've got a huge lesbian crush on my teacher. Ultimately, I decide not to, as Belle and I only met over the summer when I started working at the library.

"Nothing, just school work on my mind. I have so much to get done; sitting out here just is not at the top of my priority list right now." She smiles at me in a way that tells me she knows I'm lying, but doesn't push the issue any further.

More time passes and eventually I pull up a news article about being able to identify someone's race from their fingerprints (a topic we discussed in depth in sociology). It isn't until I hear a soft throat clearing that I glance up and find myself face-to-face with Dr. Mills.

 _Is there nowhere I can run?_ The voice in my head immediately starts to panic.

I suddenly become hyperaware of my appearance, shuddering at what she's probably thinking of the red leather jacket I've adorned for the chilly library.

"Ms. Swan," she says with a smile. It's not so much the way she said it, but the way she looked at me that makes me flush as I feel desire pooling in the pit of my stomach.

"Dr. Mills, hi, what can I do for you?" she laughs, nodding her head just a bit.

"I'm here to pick up some books. Killian informed me he would be putting them on reserve for me." I nod my head and immediately stand.

"I can go get them," Belle offers. "I was going to go back there anyway. Mills, right?" I stare at Belle in awe as she gets confirmation and then turns and walks into the presort area. I turn back to Dr. Mills, my palms sweaty.

"You never mentioned working here on any of your notecards." I try not to let the fact that she knows this so confidently irk me, but suddenly my mouth is opening and words are coming out that I wish I could shove back in.

"How did you do it? That first day, how did you know my name?" I receive another mega-watt smile and her hand extends to rest on my upper arm. She rubs it reassuringly and winks at me.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you, but for now it's my little secret." I gape at her as she immediately switches gears, retracting her hand and slipping it in the pocket of her dark wash jeans (an item of clothing I have never seen her wear). "How long have you worked here?"

My mind is still reeling from the physical contact, but I manage to stutter out, "I started in May." She nods her head.

"I thought I would have noticed you." My head snaps up and a wide, mischievous smile covers her face. Her eyes flicker behind me and I groan to myself as Belle walks back up.

"Here you are Dr. Mills. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you, dear. I appreciate it." Her eyes return to me and I gulp nervously. "Emma, I'll see you in class Tuesday."

And just like that, as quick as she came, that's how quickly she disappeared.

"Okay spill," Belle says pointedly as soon as Dr. Mills is out the door. Despite myself, I flush even further, my skin feeling hot.

"There's nothing-"

"Emma!" her warning glare makes me cringe.

"Okay, okay! She's my intro to sociology professor and I have the biggest lesbian crush on her ever but _can you blame me?_ " Belle laughs a full, jolly laugh and I can't help but chuckle a bit myself. It does sound completely insane.

"No," she wipes at her eyes, "I guess I can't blame you. She is rather beautiful." I nod vehemently.

"She's amazing, man. Watching her every day, the way she teaches… I can't get enough of her. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I don't know there's just something about her." I sigh, feeling like a teenager again instead of a twenty-one year old woman with a comfortable job, living on her own.

I glance at Belle and she's biting her lip anxiously.

"What?" I ask. She sighs.

"Well, I was just thinking, I don't ordinarily agree with relationships like the one that you're entering into with her but…" my eyes widen.

"Belle, we aren't in a relationship!"

"Oh!"

"You thought we were?"

"Well, frankly, yes. The way she was looking at you, Emma," she puts her hand over her heart, "I thought for sure you two were _at least_ sleeping together."

"Belle," I scoff.

"Seriously, Em, that's why I offered to go in the back; I thought maybe you'd want a moment alone with her." My head falls into my hands and I fold in on myself.

"I am definitely _not_ sleeping with her."

"But you want to be." I nod. "And she wants to be." I scoff again.

"Don't be so absurd. She does not want to sleep with me."

"Ask her out!" I shake my head.

"No." At my terse response, Belle is silenced, though out of the corner of my eye I see her biting her lip again.

* * *

The weekend moves so slowly, by the time I rush into Dr. Mills' classroom Tuesday afternoon, I practically sigh at the familiar feeling of the lecture hall. She isn't here yet and I am eternally thankful, as it gives me a moment to claim my seat and collect my thoughts.

I seem to have found a seat to call my own in the second row from the front and I settle into it, wringing out my damp hair as I do. It is absolutely pouring outside, and many students around me seem to be damp as well. I kick off my soaked flip flops, shoving them under the seat, and put my sweater on, the only dry article of clothing I currently possess. My hair, unfortunately, gets swept into a bun, and I try desperately to fix the smudged mascara under my eyes. When I glance up from my inspection of myself, I see the door swing open as Dr. Mills enters the room.

She is immaculate. And what's more, she looks right at me and smiles as I stare at her open-mouthed. Another poodle skirt, this one matched with a blouse with puffed up sleeves and gaudy jewelry. An outfit only she could pull off, no doubt. Her hair is perfect, not a fly away to be found, and her make up is un-smudged. I immediately feel inadequate and try to shrink into my seat.

"Bro, she is seriously hot," I hear a guy behind me whisper. I smile to myself.

"Yeah but she's kinda crazy," his friend says back.

"Doesn't matter. I like 'em that way." At this I chuckle and turn to them with a nod and a smile on my face. They fist bump me and I turn back around, feeling accepted into the bro squad of our class.

Class begins with a quiz, as always, and today I am prepared with the stack of notecards as she approaches me.

"Very good, Swan," she teases me. My whole body warms at the sound of my name on her tongue.

Some classes it's hard to recall when exactly I stopped paying attention to the content of the lecture and more to the lecturer herself. The quirks some find annoying or strange, like her habit of interrupting people as they speak or her continual need to make inappropriate jokes and occasional references to her vagina, are the things I find puzzling and endearing about her.

"Does anyone feel like they need to smoke a joint to have this conversation?" my head snaps up when I hear her ask this question. She's somewhere behind me and I turn in my seat. Her eyes meet mine and she immediately starts to laugh. "You look a little bewildered, Ms. Swan! No joint for you?" I stare at her again, unable to speak. As she descends the steps, her fingers brush my shoulder. "That's alright, more for me!" and she saunters off.

I laugh to myself as I think about the bizarre comment. Later, she brings pot up again and this time I avoid all eye contact.

"You know it's funny, I bring up pot even though my dad left me and my younger sister when I was six for pot." My head snaps up again and I feel my heart constrict a little. "Yeah, and you know the funny part is that I will never and have never smoked pot, probably because my father abandoned me to go smoke it, but my younger sister certainly has." She says this in the lightest, airiest way possible, and several students in the class chuckle. I keep my gaze rooted on her, trying to discern how she really feels about her dad leaving. It's impossible, for as soon as the comment is made, she's on to the next topic.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! You all are amazing! Thank you for all the follows and favorites and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed! I am so excited to introduce this chapter. It's not as Swan Queen fluffy, but it is a large, life-changing event for Emma that many of you (myself included) may have had the opportunity to experience and I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you like or what you want to see happen! xx

* * *

The week passes uneventfully and on the following Monday night, I find myself tossing and turning in bed for hours. I turn over and see the clock reads 2:45. I sit up, my head in my hands, and wonder what the hell is wrong with me.

 _Maybe I'm anxious about class tomorrow? Am I forgetting anything?_

I open my phone and scroll through the announcements Dr. Mills has sent my class over the course of five or so weeks. I smile at all the ridiculous phrases like "hit me up" that she peppers her announcements with.

It isn't until one announcement that I pause.

 _No matter what you're majoring in now, if you're interested in sociology and think you'd like to expand your horizons in this field, hit me up or come to my office during office hours. The department offers majors AND minors!_

The epiphany hits me so hard I jump out of bed and do a happy dance.

"I'm going to be a sociology major!" I quickly e-mail my advisor to set up an appointment to meet with him the next day and then clamber into bed.

When I awake the next morning, I see a confirmation of appointment from my advisor, chug my morning coffee, and hastily dress for the day. I try my best to look as presentable as possible, wearing my favorite pair of boots and skinny jeans. At the last minute I grab my leather jacket; while I know it's not the perfect article of clothing, it's a security blanket of sorts and today… I'm really going to need it.

I practically skip into class, eager to declare my major. When Dr. Mills walks in, she smiles at me and I wave half-heartedly. The confidence drains from me as I watch the perfection that is this woman maneuver around the classroom. She socializes with others, answers questions, and writes on the board, and although my intention was to review my notes before the quiz, I have eyes only for her.

She is absolutely beautiful, and I have no idea what I did with my life before I was staring at her. She is wearing tight, grey skinny jeans that cling to the curves of her gorgeous backside. Her top is three-quarter sleeved, sheer, and decorated with small white hearts. She's clearly wearing a tank top underneath, but I can easily see the strap of a deep red bra and I blush despite myself. Her shoes are gorgeous, a suede, heeled boot that ends at her ankle. Her plump red lips turn up in a smile when she undoubtedly catches me ogling her and I try my best to smile back, despite my sudden and intense arousal.

As I waited for her to finish collecting quizzes, my mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: officially declaring that major. The moment of clarity was so real and left little question in my mind of what I truly wanted. I had been debating for over a year on what I was going to do for the rest of my life, unofficially switched between many different majors, and taken some intro courses, but I had never been so sure of anything than I was that this class was the kind of stuff I wanted to learn for the rest of my life.

I participated in class with a newfound rigor. I took pages of notes, jotting things she said verbatim with quotation marks to match. I felt like I was on fire, and I had never felt more alive. When class ended, I felt a hand grab my elbow and I whirled, bringing me face to face with Dr. Mills.

"Emma, you were very active in class today." She smiles at me. I want to hug her, I want to scream out the declaration of my major that would be coming as soon as I left this classroom, but instead I take a deep breath.

"You gave a great lecture today, Dr. Mills. It was hard not to be active." Our eyes meet intensely for a moment and then she releases my arm, our hands brushing ever so slightly. I am practically bursting with excitement. "I gotta run, but I'll see you Thursday, yes?" She nods and smiles at me.

"See you Thursday, Emma," she says almost wistfully. I try not to think too hard about the way she said my name as I run across campus.

When I get to my advisor's office, I am out of breath from practically jogging there.

"Well, well, Ms. Swan. You've finally decided on a major, I see." I nod eagerly.

"Yes sir! I'm ready." He smiles at me warmly. Archie is one of those guys you just can't help but love.

"Why sociology, Emma?" I shrug, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"I just feel like this is where I'm meant to be in my life."

"Well, I have to send you over to the social sciences building now." I frown. "Now that you've declared a major, I can't give you much more information. You'll need an advisor for your field."

"Aw man!" I groan. He chuckles.

"Yes, it's certainly been a good run, Emma. But, it's time for you to spread your wings. I'll send the department an e-mail and let them know you're coming. Why don't you head on over there right now? You may be a declared major by the end of the day." I stand from my seat and come around the desk, hugging Archie tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! It has been so, so real Archie."

"I'm so excited for you, Emma. Now go on, I'll have an e-mail sent by the time you get there." I collect my things and with one last glance at the man who has guided me for the last year and a half, I run out the door.

When I get to the Social Sciences building, my excitement grows exponentially, as do the butterflies in my stomach. I walk upstairs to the advising office and walk up to the woman at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan."

"Oh yes, I just received an e-mail from Archie. You're here to declare a major." I nod. "Have a seat, I'll have your advisor Kathryn out in just a moment."

"Thank you," I say politely before taking my seat. My leg is bouncing, palms sweating. I smooth my hair again.

"Emma?" I turn, shooting out of my seat at the sound of my name from behind me. "Come on in." The woman who brings me into her office is tall, blonde, and beautiful- intimidating, but not in a bad way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise! So my name is Kathryn and, as soon as we get this major declared, you'll be my student!" I smile as I realize her enthusiasm nearly matches my own. As she's clicking on the computer she asks, "What made you decide on sociology? I see you've been undeclared since you started about a year ago." I nod, knowing this question would be asked of me several times.

"Honestly, it was Dr. Mills." I see her smile gently.

"Yes, I see you have her now. I've had several students end up in my office because of her."

"I believe that 100%. She made me love sociology. It just feels like the right fit for me. I've been bouncing between options for my major for a year, but as soon as I picked sociology it just seemed right."

"Well, Emma, congratulations. I've just declared your major!" I feel like my heart is going to explode. "For now, you're fine with your classes, so let's just let the excitement settle in, yes?" I nod. "Good. So, we'll start setting up a schedule in November and make sure you're on the right track. Give it about twenty-four hours for the major to show up on your records, but other than that I think you're all set."

I feel the excitement bubbling up inside me. I can't decide if I want to scream or cry or laugh, so I stand and shake her hand warmly.

"Thank you so much, Kathryn. I am so looking forward to the next few years with you." She smiles at me and I turn and walk out the door.

When I get out the doors of the advising office, I stop to take a deep breath.

 _I can't believe I just declared my major_.

In the distance, I hear a voice talking and I pause. When I realize it's Dr. Mills, I don't even have time to think before my feet are moving me in the direction of her voice. I have no idea where she is or where I'm going, but somehow I find myself outside her office door. I stare at the nameplate on the wall. The door is slightly cracked, so I peek in. She must have been on the phone, as the office is empty and she's sitting quietly at her computer.

This is the first time I've ever seen her so completely still. I smile and take it in for a moment. Her eyes scan the screen, perhaps an e-mail, and she sighs quietly as she subtly readjusts in her seat. Eventually, I build up the courage to knock hesitantly on the door. Her head snaps up and as soon as her eyes meet mine, a large smile grows on her face.

"Emma! Come in, please." I step hesitantly into the room, still feeling like I'm glowing from the inside out. "What can I do for you?"

My voice shakes as I speak the words for the first time. "I just declared a sociology major." Her eyes light up in excitement and I giggle as she extends double fists into the air.

"Hell yeah!" she exclaims, standing from her chair. She walks over to the bookshelf that is cluttered with books and stacks of papers. "Here, let me give you this information. Did you get this from Kathryn?" I shake my head. "Good, I'll go over it with you. Come, sit down." I obey immediately, staring at the overly eager woman in front of me. She's practically jumping for joy and I can feel her excitement turning mine into contentment and I sigh with relief as relax into the chair. "What are your immediate questions?"

I shake my head. "Honestly, I don't really know. I mean I literally just declared it like thirty seconds ago. I haven't even told my best friend. You're the first person I've told." Her eyes soften as she looks at me, and the fast paced energy in the room stills significantly.

"I think you're really going to love this, Emma. And I promise, I'll be here to help you all along the way. In November you'll come in here and I'll give you as much information as I can about the classes and we'll help you structure a schedule for the spring, okay?" I nod my head, awed.

"Thank you," I suddenly whisper. She smiles at me, one of those heart stopping smiles, and I feel my body warming again.

"I'm so excited, Emma. This is going to be great!" I nod my head in agreement. Looking at her, right at that moment, I felt an overwhelming sense of relief. She had accepted me, I was in her group, and I had done something right. I felt validated in a way that I had no idea would be so comforting to me. This woman, in all her power and glory, knew me as Emma Swan, and Emma Swan mattered to her. Even if it was just for this moment, it was still something.

* * *

When I arrive home that afternoon, I sink into the pillows of the couch in relief. My phone buzzes with a text from Ruby.

 _Home?_ I smile.

 _Door's unlocked already; it's your turn to make dinner_.

Living with your best friend has its perks. Ten minutes later, the door swings open and Ruby bustles in, arms filled with groceries.

"Don't bother getting up, asshole," she winks at me as I take another swig of beer and mute the television. I hop up eventually and mosey into the kitchen. "Why are you smiling like that?" she questions.

"I did a thing today."

"Shit, did you fuck Mills? Because seriously it's about time!" I blush.

"Stop it! No I did not fuck her, Ms. Crass, but I did declare a sociology major!" Ruby stops dead in her tracks, gaping at me.

"You what? When did you decide to do this?" I squeal in delight.

"Three o'clock this morning!" she seizes me in a hug and twirls me around the room.

"You bastard! I'm so excited for you!" I giggle.

"I did go in and tell her today, though." I grin at the memory. "She said hell yeah. And offered to help me with my scheduling. God, Ruby, she's really amazing." Ruby laughs and elbows me.

"I bet she's great in the sack."

"Must you always be so sexual?" I scoff.

Ruby and I spend the rest of the evening drinking and dancing around the apartment. I had no idea I could feel this content in my life. When I get into bed that night, I open up my computer and pull up my e-mail. I'm beyond shocked when I see an e-mail from Dr. Mills entitled "Today's notecard".

 _Emma—_

 _I just read your notecard. Why did you pick Elizabeth Gilbert, of all famous people?_

 _RM_

On today's notecard to turn in at the end of class, we had to write who we would want to meet if we could have a "brush with fame". In a moment of vulnerability, I picked Elizabeth Gilbert. I've read _Eat Pray Love_ probably ten times, but it's a secret select few have been privy to. I bite my lip as I try to think of an appropriate response.

 _Dr. Mills,_

 _Have you read 'Eat Pray Love'? Because that's all the answer you really need._

 _Emma Swan_

After almost twenty minutes of deliberation, I hit send. I stare at the screen for an immeasurable amount of time, waiting for a reply. When my computer signals a new message, I feel the adrenaline start rushing through my blood.

 _Definitely not the response I expected, Swan ;)_

I put my laptop on my nightstand and run across the apartment to Ruby's room, banging on her door.

"Rubes!" she opens it.

"Fuck, Emma, what?" I grab her hand and drag her back to my room, plopping her down in front of my computer.

"Read!" I command. I watch as a shit-eating grin spreads across her face.

"Oh my fucking god she _wants_ you!" I flush.

The next class, when Dr. Mills and I make eye contact, I wink at her. Clearly surprised, she smiles at me and approaches me. I panic, not expecting her to strike up a conversation with me.

"Emma," she says quietly, a small smile on her face. She glances down at her feet and then back up at me, almost nervously, before extending her arm and showing me what I presume is her copy of _Eat, Pray, Love_. "I'd never read it," she admits shyly. I stand from my seat.

"No way!" She nods, her head dipping down slightly. "Well have you started it?" she smiles.

"I finished it." My mouth drops.

"You read that entire book in a day?" she nods again.

"I couldn't put it down." I laugh, extending my arm out and rubbing her bicep. Shocked at my bold action, we both jump slightly but I leave my arm.

"It's the best book ever. Maybe we can discuss it sometime?" She arches her eyebrow and I realize I've just inadvertently asked her out on a date.

Before I can take it back, she replies, "Sure, would you like to walk to Starbucks with me after class?" I gape, feeling like a fish out of water. Before I can even respond, she glances at the clock. "Shit," she mutters. "If you want to, just stay after class, okay?" I nod and she saunters off.

To say that class was unproductive would be the understatement of the century. As we talked about gender socialization and I watched Dr. Mills animatedly dance across the lecture hall playing out gendered scenarios, all I could do was replay our conversation.

" _Maybe we can discuss it sometime?"_ _What was I thinking?_

I wanted to text Ruby, to ask her what I should do, but Dr. Mills has a strict no cell phone policy, and although I felt like I could argue my case, I didn't want to test it. I didn't know what to do. She met my gaze a few times throughout class, but I had nothing to contribute.

All I can focus on is how completely out of my league she is. She has class and status, she's been to Ivy League schools, and she has her doctorate. She's written two books! I have student loans and sometimes I forget to eat all day. There's no way her and I will _ever_ be a thing.

By the time class begins to come to a close, I feel sick with anxiety. On the one hand, I could get up and leave. On the other, it would be mortifying to ever look at her again if I did. So, as she dismisses the class, I slowly pack up my things and remain seated. I watch as three hundred people file past me, several looking at me curiously as they pass. When I lock eyes with Dr. Mills and nod, her face lights up in a mega-watt smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, I am humbled by all of your follows and favorites! Thanks to those of you who reviewed (some more than once, to which I am incredibly grateful!) as well! I hope everyone is having a safe and happy holiday! Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! xx

* * *

Finally, the stragglers of the class leave and we're left just her and I. I stand from my seat and we acknowledge each other's presence for a moment, a silence stretching between us.

"Ready?" she says happily. I nod and we walk out the door. I hold it open for her, allowing her to walk past me. I, admittedly, ogle her as she walks by but quickly catch up so we are walking side-by-side. It suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea what to talk to her about. What do you talk about with the woman who seems to know it all?

The silence as we made our way across campus was almost unbearable. Finally, I decided I would need to be the first to speak.

"I'm glad we're doing this," I say shyly. She turns her head to look at me and though I can't see her eyes through her sunglasses, I get nervous all the same.

"Me too, Emma. I do have to be back for class in an hour though. I'm sorry, I sort of forgot." She giggles an adorable, heart-melting giggle.

"That's okay, I have to work in an hour too." I smile.

"Ah yes, the library," she grins, a knowing grin. "How do you like that?"

"It's a great job, honestly. I am so lucky that I got it. I've been in love with our library since I started coming here and I just couldn't imagine a better place to work as a college student."

"It is quite an impressive building."

We chat about the campus all the way to Starbucks. As we stand in line, a group of frat guys crowd past us, and I instinctively reach out and wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her out of harms way and, inadvertently, closer to me. The room freezes as she turns her head to look at me. I want, so desperately, to reach out and touch her face when our eyes meet, pull her lips to mine, but instead I quickly let go and give her some space. She clears her throat and shakes her head ever so slightly.

"What's your usual drink?" I ask, trying to clear the air. She seems to contemplate this for a moment.

"I'm a chai tea latte person myself. What about you?" I shrug.

"I only like peppermint mocha when it's cool out, otherwise I slip between iced coffee and refreshers and lemonades. I don't have a favorite cold drink." When the cashier calls me, I grab Dr. Mills by the hand and pull her with me.

"Emma!"

"I'll have two grande: one peppermint mocha latte and one chai tea latte. Emma for the peppermint and Regina for the chai." I say it all quickly and with confidence and out of the corner of my eye I see Dr. Mills blush a little. I practically purr with satisfaction. When I pay for the drinks, we walk towards a table to sit by the station and wait.

"You really didn't have to do that."

"You can get them next time," I wink playfully. It's then that I realize I actually feel comfortable with her. Our drinks are called moments later, so I stand and get them. When we've both taken a sip of our drinks and are satisfied, she turns to me.

"Want to go somewhere quieter?" I nod and we start to walk, quietly sipping our drinks. We finally settle upon a table with two chairs situated next to each other. I pull hers out and then take my seat.

"So, tell me about your books." All it took was that one, simple statement, and her eyes light up as she begins to speak extensively about her research.

"I was at both schools for a year each while I conducted my research. I interviewed sixty students, all of them absolutely amazing, and I learned so much about how class affects the college experience. It really solidified my life experiences, and it became so clear that it runs so much deeper than most of us imagine."

Her hands move animatedly and her words begin to blur together as she gets deeper in the conversation. While there isn't a lot of room for me to speak, I'm more than content in watching her every movement.

"Oh I've been rambling forever, haven't I?" she glances down at her feet again, and I resist the urge to grab her chin and tilt it up.

"It's really okay, Dr. Mills, I think what you've done is really amazing. I love hearing about it."

"I think, if it's just us, maybe Regina would be okay, don't you think?" I stare at her, my mouth gaping.

"Really?" she nods. "Regina," I sort of whisper to myself. Though I said it at Starbucks, this time it feels different. It feels like I have now claimed a piece of her that my other classmates haven't. She blushes a little and then clears her throat.

"Please tell me about you. I feel like I've learned a lot from your notecards, but still not nearly enough." She seems to startle herself with this emission and I smile inwardly.

I struggle to piece together what my life has been like; two loving parents in a lower-class economic status, unable to provide a lot, a childhood filled with uncertainty and yet still such a sense of community and satisfaction. My life seemed complicated as I tried to unravel it for her, but she listened attentively and nodded occasionally.

"I think the hardest part about coming to college has been feeling like not only do I have such a physical distance, but it's starting to become mental and emotional too. You know? They've never been to college; they don't know what it's like. When I last talked to my mom and told her about your class, she didn't even know what sociology _was_."

"You know, not to sound like I'm plugging my book, but maybe look into it? You might find some of my research aligns with the discordance you're feeling right now." I agree and we quickly shift into talking about _Eat Pray Love_.

Before I know it, I notice nearly fifty minutes have gone by since we sat down and I'm about four minutes away from being late for work. She notices the time too and we both collect our things and stand. Knowing we would be going separate ways, I turn to say goodbye.

"Thanks for such a great talk."

"Would you, maybe, be interested in doing it again sometime? Maybe when we have more free time?" my entire body goes numb with excitement as she speaks, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I nod eagerly, not wanting her to think I was uninterested.

"I think I would love to." She smiles and shifts her weight from one foot to another. After what seems like a moment of deliberation, her hand reaches out and grasps mine, squeezing it gently.

"Good." She meets my gaze. "I'll see you in class." And just like that, she struts off. I immediately turn and run to work, whipping my phone out and calling Ruby as I go.

"Meet me. Library. ASAP." And then I hang up.

* * *

When I finally finish telling Ruby the entire story, her jaw has practically reached the floor. I am frantically whispering in the back row of shelves on the fourth floor of our library, trying to tell her everything as quickly as possible so I can return downstairs and start my job.

"So you're telling me, you went on a fucking date with Dr. Regina Mills? That's what you're fucking telling me?" I nod adamantly. "And you're also telling me you didn't fucking _mean_ to go on a date with Dr. Regina Mills? And that she asked you to go out _again_?" I nod again, giggling slightly.

"Yes, that is what I'm telling you."

"Oh my fucking god," she finally whispers. I clamp my hands over my mouth to suppress the laughter. "I can't even believe this, oh my god."

"Neither can I. I don't even know what she sees in me." Ruby smacks me, narrowing her eyes.

"You're hot, hilarious, intelligent, among other things. There is _no_ way she isn't into you." I smile, glancing down at my feet. "Now, you need to go to work and I'm going to be late for class. I'll meet you at the car to ride home together?" I nod and we turn to walk downstairs.

"Later, Rubes." I hug her goodbye and she takes off.

"So what was that all about?" Belle asks as I sit down on desk.

"Oh, just some drama. Thanks for covering for me for a few minutes."

"It's no problem." She's silent for a moment, and as I watch her bite her lip out of the corner of my eye, I know the question is coming. "Was it about the professor?" Despite myself, I instantly turn a deep shade of scarlet and giggle a little. There's no use in denying it, so I nod my head.

"Maybe," I giggle again. _God, this is so unlike me_.

"I knew it! What happened?"

I happily repeat the story again, only pausing to check books and laptops out to patrons and answer questions. It doesn't feel possible, but the more I tell people, the more concrete it feels.

When I get home that night, Ruby and I collapse on the couch.

"I think I'm going to buy her book." Ruby eyes me, one eyebrow arched.

"Mills?" I nod. "You're going to spend like forty bucks on a book you don't need? Do you even want to read the material?" I shrug.

"It could be interesting. It can't hurt, right? Besides, it might impress her." Ruby sighs as I snatch the laptop off her lap and lean into her side, searching for the book.

I purchase it and then surrender the computer, turning on the television and slumping down into the couch, exhausted and replaying the day's events.

I dream of her that night- her soft skin, the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles, the way her mocha colored eyes peer at me through her lashes. I dream that she runs her fingers through my hair as her lips brush against my cheek. I dream of her sweet, tantalizing smell as it overcomes my senses.

When I wake in the morning, I am embarrassed to find myself damp in more ways than one. I sigh and immediately head for the shower, hoping to wash away the provocative images.

"Earth to Emma!" Ruby snaps her fingers in front of my face as I sit at the kitchen counter eating an apple and drinking my morning coffee. I focus my eyes on her and grin sheepishly. "What is up with you?" I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted." A knowing grin immediately spreads across her face and I blush.

"Oh my god did you have a dirty dream last night?" I shake my head, but the grin that's spreading across my face immediately dissolves my resolve and I start to giggle. "Oh my god, Emma!" Ruby smacks me and I flinch.

"Hey! I didn't _mean_ to have a dream about her!" Just then, my phone goes off. I grab it and see an e-mail from Dr. Mills. _Regina_ , I remind myself.

"What was it about, hm?" Ruby teases. I hold my hand up.

"It's an e-mail from her. Hold up." I read slowly, Ruby looking over my shoulder.

 _Emma,_

 _On October 27th, there is going to be a film at the union. I'll be announcing it to the class shortly, however, I have an extra ticket if you would like to come as my guest. I know it may not be what you had in mind for the next time we go out, but if you're interested let me know. Of course, you will be offered the same extra credit opportunity as the rest of the class._

 _Regina_

"Oh shit she just asked you out on a DATE, Emma! Oh SHIT!"

"Oh shit is right! What do I say?"

"Yes! You say fucking yes!" Ruby snatches my phone.

"Oh no! Give that back!" We end up racing around the house, screeching and wrestling with each other until she finally surrenders. Out of breath, we slump down on the couch. I read aloud as I begin to type.

 _Regina,_

 _I would love to accompany you, extra credit or not. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Emma_

"Oh my god yes, that's perfect." I quickly hit send before I can back out.


	5. Chapter 5

A little more than a week later, I am buried in studying. I am officially two days away from my midterm exam in Dr. Mills' class and to say I'm panicking is probably the understatement of the year.

"Emma?" Ruby knocks on my door. I've been locked in my room for five straight hours with nothing but 80's rock music and every piece of information from class. "Love, come on, you need to stop and have some dinner." I glance at the clock.

"Just a couple more minutes! I'm still going over this section." I hear her huff and walk away.

The pressure to perform well on this exam is insurmountable. I am, it turns out, one of only fifteen people in a three hundred-person lecture hall who have an A in Dr. Mills' class. I smile as I remember the e-mail she sent me (and the other fourteen kids); it was one of the highlights of the semester for sure, but it only added to my desire to do well in her class.

Forty-five minutes later, Ruby bursts into my room as I am pacing the room anxiously, a stack of notecards in my hand.

"Put the notecard down, Swan! I ordered pizza and it's here, so it's time for you to stop. You've been in here for over six hours and you've been at it for four days. You need to let it go. You can start again tomorrow." She rips the notecards out of my hand. Before I know what's happening, tears are streaming down my cheeks.

"Ruby," I croak out.

"Woah! Hey now, Emma, what's wrong?" she grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

"I cant," I gasp, "I can't do this! She has such high expectations of me. And we're going to that movie in like a week and a half and I can't do this! I cant!" I continue to sob, the uncontrollable stress and anxiety finally catching up to me full force.

"Emma, sweetheart," she coos, "what she expects from you is for you to do your best, okay? Nothing more, nothing less. You don't have to be perfect; you just have to be you. She asked you out because she likes _you_ , not your exam score." The tears are still streaming down my face but, as I struggle for air, I know that Ruby is right.

"I know," I sniffle pathetically.

"Come on, let's eat some pizza and then go to bed. We'll start fresh in the morning." I sigh and follow her into the kitchen.

Two days later, I'm sitting in my seat in Dr. Mills' class, staring straight ahead.

 _Don't panic Emma. You're going to be fine. You're prepared. You studied for six days and you know everything there is to know about this class. You're ready._

When she walks in, our eyes meet briefly and she goes to smile, but stops when she sees what must have been the look of sheer panic on my face. She drops everything on the desk and walks nonchalantly over to me, squatting down.

"Are you okay?" her hand rests sympathetically on mine and I try my best to smile.

"I'm just nervous." Then she smiles and pats my hand.

"I believe in you," she whispers. And that one sentence, those four words, sends my heart soaring.

When I get the test, I write the essay first, tearing through it and never looking up once except to let my hand uncramp. When I glance up at the clock, I see forty minutes have gone by. Satisfied with the amount of time I have left, I breathe for a moment. I lock eyes with Dr. Mills who gives me an encouraging smile and then I start again.

It doesn't take me long to finish the rest of the test. When I turn it in and sign my name, Dr. Mills catches my hand.

"Good work, Emma." I beam at her and skip merrily out the door, feeling proud of all my hard work.

* * *

I would like to say I received the results I wanted on my test, but I did not. The test was on Thursday, and at work the following Monday I receive an announcement from Dr. Mills.

 _I hope everyone had a nice weekend. I have posted the grades for the multiple choice section of the exam; the essay portion is still being graded and the grades will be posted by Thursday. The highest possible grade is one hundred points; one student did receive a perfect score! The median grade is an 80. While some of you will be pleased with your grade, others surely will not. Whatever your reaction, I will be happy to meet with you and discuss where you are in the class and what we need to do moving forward. Please check your grade as soon as possible and feel free to e-mail me._

 _RM_

Despite myself, as my shaking hands move to check my grade online, I feel a shot of adrenaline at the thought of being that one student who received a perfect score. What I find is not a perfect score. It's an eighty-eight. I literally feel all the blood rush out of my face and I begin to sweat as my body numbs.

 _An eighty-eight? How did I get an eighty-eight? I worked way too hard for an eighty-eight!_

I feel the tears collect in my eyes and I immediately stand from the table in the back at work and rush outside, telling my boss I'll be taking my fifteen-minute break outside. When the cool October air hits my face, I breathe deeply. I know, realistically, that an eighty-eight is a good grade; in fact, an eighty-eight is not even the worst grade I've ever gotten. There was a time in my life where an eighty-eight was worth celebrating. Today is not one of those days.

As the wind dries the tears that have leaked onto my face, I'm struck with an overwhelming feeling of disappointment and embarrassment. I had been so, so sure of myself and had had such a desire to impress Dr. Mills, that it seemed wrong, almost, to not get an A. It felt like a mistake. I begin to cry again and hastily wipe away the tears.

When I head back inside, I sit at the table and resolve to send her an e-mail as soon as I've collected my thoughts. Her office hours make her relatively inaccessible to me, as I have class or work, so I know I'll have to go out of my way to ask her to make a special time for me.

I put off writing the e-mail until that night. Ruby comes home and I, pathetically, explain the entire ordeal to her. She rubs my shoulder supportively and lets me cry until finally she gets up and grabs a beer for me. We drink mostly in silence until I finally decide to e-mail her.

 _Dr. Mills,_

 _I would really like to come in and look at my exam, but I can't ever make it to your office hours between other classes and work. Is there a possibility that I could set up another time with you? I would really like to come in._

 _Emma Swan_

She e-mails me back almost immediately.

 _Of course, Emma. Thanks for e-mailing me. I sometimes pop onto campus on Monday and Wednesday, what is your schedule like this Wednesday?_

 _RM_

I bite my lip as I deliberate.

 _I don't have to be to class until 4:30 on Wednesday. Is that okay?_

This time, the wait for a reply is longer. Ruby has lost interest and turns the TV on, still keeping a supportive hand on my knee. I relax a little as I wait.

 _Yes! I go to Pilates at one o'clock, so how about before at twelve, or after at two?_

 _RM_

"Rubes, she does fucking Pilates." Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Of course she does Pilates! Look at her!"

"Should I meet her before or after?"

"Before. You're not going to be able to handle seeing her post-Pilates. She's gonna be hot and sweaty and just a mess. You have to go with before." I nod my head.

"Good point."

 _Either works, but I can meet you at twelve no problem._

Twenty minutes goes by this time before she replies.

 _Twelve it is then!_

 _RM_

Her enthusiasm even via e-mail is infectious and, despite my overwhelming disappointment today, I smile.

 _I'll be there. Thank you again! I really appreciate this. See you in class tomorrow!_

"I'm going to bed, Rubes. I'm exhausted from all this crying."

"Night, Em!"

One fitful night's sleep later, I arrive to class still somewhat upset about my grade, but hopeful for my meeting with Dr. Mills.

When she saunters in about five minutes before class starts, I feel myself relax. Her presence is relaxing and, in the same breath, completely unnerving. I'm surprised when she approaches me, a bubbly smile on her face.

"So," she glances down at her feet before making eye contact with me, "do you wanna go to Pilates with me?" My head snaps up in surprise.

"What?" she doesn't feel she needs to clarify, as she just smiles and nods slightly. "I mean, do you _want_ me to go to Pilates with you?" she shrugs her shoulders.

"I just thought, you know, it's something we could do together." I'm completely bewildered, caught off guard by her question.

"I mean, maybe, I don't know." She laughs and pats my shoulder before walking away.

 _But was she serious?_

I spend the rest of class obsessing over whether or not she was serious, and I can't wipe the grin off my face at the thought. When class is dismissed, I hastily make my way out the door, texting Ruby as I go.

 _I need you to be free literally right now. I'm coming back to the apartment and we're going shopping_.

When she gets in the car with a huff, I practically scream the story at her.

"I don't know if she was serious! But I'm freaking out!"

"Fuck, Emma, oh my god I'm dying!" she begins to laugh and I can't help but join her. "Are we going shopping for this?"

"Yes! If she was serious, I can't go in my ratty gym clothes! I need something nice that will impress her!" Ruby laughs again as I drive off.

"Emma, you're definitely going. She was definitely serious. There's no if this time." I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. I feel so accepted, and the anxiety of doing poorly on my test dissolves into anticipation for the next day.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review and let me know! Also, check out Pilates if you're looking for a fun workout; I adore it! xx


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning almost an hour before my alarm. The sun streaming through my window is warm and inviting and I peek through the blinds at the clear, blue sky. I pad into the kitchen to start my coffee pot and then move to the couch to turn on the news. Ruby comes out a few minutes later yawning and running her fingers through her hair.

"Pilates today," she murmurs. She pours us both our coffee and plops down next to me. Ruby is a tough, no-nonsense woman, but in the morning she lets her guard down a little. I smile at her and nod my head. We sit in silence for a while, her head on my shoulder, until I speak.

"I'm freaking out. Like, really freaking out."

"Hush," she whispers. "It's going to be fine. Just be you. Go get dressed and I'll start breakfast. You need to eat before you go through all this emotional and physical trauma." She winks at me, standing from the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

Even though I know what I'm going to wear and I spent four hours at the store last night finding the perfect outfit, I am wrought with distress as I examine myself in the mirror from every angle. This is so unlike me. Have I always been aware of the clothes I put on my body? Yes. But I have never put so much effort into looking effortless. While I'm at it, and since Ruby hasn't yet called for help with breakfast, I put on a little foundation and some mascara, concerned about looking overtired or stressed.

"Em! Breakfast is ready!" I take another glance in the mirror and then head into the kitchen. "Damn, girl! That is a nice looking Pilates outfit you got on there." She winks at me, her coffee clearly having kicked in.

"Thanks for doing this Rubes."

"You know I'm the breakfast queen! Dig in. I'm going to shower."

"No, eat with me!" she shakes her head.

"I'll eat after you leave. I have to shower and you need to focus. Do you know what you're going to say about your exam? You've been really focused on this Pilates thing." I nod my head, smiling softly.

"Yes, I know." She smiles and then heads into her room.

Ever since Ruby and I met, she's taken care of me. As I've grown in my college career, my relationship with my parents has progressively weakened and Ruby has more than picked up the slack. Though we're not far apart in age, she has the protective personality of a wolf, and I am her pup.

I eat breakfast slowly, thinking about what I'm going to say and worrying about saying the wrong thing. When I finally leave an hour later, I'm so worked up I can barely drive to campus. Pulling into a parking spot, I sigh heavily as I realize I'm almost thirty minutes early. I get out and collect my things before walking across campus to her office.

To bide time, I wait outside, soaking up the warm sunlight and practicing my breathing. By the time I'm ready to go in, my heart is racing and I can feel myself sweating despite my low activity. When I (finally) reach her office door, my anxiety skyrockets. I can hear her in there, I can hear the keys as she types on her keyboard, and I swear I can even hear her breathing. But I just still myself for a moment before finally knocking on the cracked open door.

"Dr. Mills?" her head snaps up and she smiles at me.

"Emma! Come in." I smile at her as I take a seat. "Alright, what're we doing?" I sigh, feeling the dread knotting in my stomach and I look out the window as I begin to speak.

"So, I got an eighty-eight on my test." She nods resolutely. "I'm, like, beyond dissatisfied." Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise and I can't help but laugh. "I guess, I just, I studied _so_ hard, and I mean I'm not usually one to walk out of a test thinking I nailed it, but I was pretty sure about this one. I just want to know where I went wrong. Did I not study enough? Was I too nervous so I psyched myself out? Did I study incorrectly? I just don't know. There's such a discord between getting 100% on almost every quiz I've taken, and getting an eighty-eight on the multiple choice section of the exam."

She's nodding her head as I'm speaking and beginning to dig through stacks of papers littered around her desk. It's hard to say she is necessarily messy, because that certainly is not the case, but she is certainly busy. I smile as she pulls out my answer sheet and a copy of the test booklet for us to look through.

"Alright, so I understand the frustration, so let's look at the questions one by one and see sort of where we went wrong." I blush when she says we, feeling an immediate sense of comfort and camaraderie with her. I can feel the nervous shaking in my hands and my body. As she hands me the test and I shift in my seat to take it, her eyes light up in excitement.

"Are you dressed for Pilates?" I can tell she's trying to hide the excitement in her voice and I giggle.

"Yeah," I nod my head, "I wasn't really sure if you were serious about that? So if you were, I got dressed for it, and if you weren't, then I won't come." Her eyes soften.

"I was really serious! I want you to come." My body warms at her comment. "Okay, that was a tangent, let's focus back here." And, despite my obvious nerves, we begin to plow through the six questions I got wrong.

It doesn't take us long to answer them, and along the way I divulge my nerves about taking the test and my concern about not doing well enough to prove my worth.

"Okay, Emma, I know you're not going to listen to me, but you did _really_ well on this exam. You're about ten points above the median grade, you're two points from an A, you answered all the hard questions correctly that a majority of the class did not, and you're on track to get an A in the class, and not even an A minus. Look at the math, Em. You're going to be fine."

 _Em. I think she just nicknamed me._ I flush with excitement.

After discussing more in depth my transition into my major (including a discussion about study abroad, potentially with her one day), we eventually pull ourselves together and start to leave for Pilates. When she stands from her desk, I see her sporty yoga pants (which do fantastic things for her ass) and matching tank top and it's then that I notice the purple ribbon she's tied her hair back with into a bow. I can't help but smile at the quaintness and innocence of the ribbon.

"What're you looking at?" she looks at me almost self-consciously, her hands freezing midair.

"You have a bow in your hair," I smirk. She smacks my arm as we make our way to the gym.

"Oh, that boy is from our class!" she says of a guy that walks by us as we approach the gym. "He doesn't recognize me because as soon as I put on my yoga pants I'm completely invisible." I giggle.

"Okay you gotta tell me how you do it." She turns to look at me inquisitively. "How do you know so many people's names? How did you know my name? I can't figure it out." She winks at me.

"Listen, I spend a lot of time trying to sort out names. I will tell you, though, that for the most part if you're blonde and skinny I can't remember your name. If you're a boy or you have weird hair or a weird name, yeah I've probably got it down but I really struggle with girls!" For a moment, I think to be offended as I'm both blonde and relatively thin, but it occurs to me, then, that she knows my name. She's even nicknamed me. Because she _knows me_. I flush again.

"The not so secret trade-secret of how Dr. Mills really knows our names." I wink at her as we swipe our cards and head into the back where the class is. We walk quietly, and I take great comfort in her presence, surprised at how safe and comforted I feel just being around her.

When we walk into the room, it's very quiet and I am struck with an insane desire to giggle with glee that this moment is happening. I watch in awe as the always put together Dr. Mills takes off her shoes and drops them in a cubby. In only ankle socks, yoga pants, a tank top, and a sweater thrown over her shoulders, I am in complete awe of her natural beauty. She disappears into the back as I'm removing my own shoes, and comes back out with a mat for both of us.

She leads me over to the floor and lays out her mat, gesturing that I do the same. We line ours up, making sure they're a comfortable distance apart, and then she begins to warm up. The classroom floor is hardwood, but the walls are lined with floor-to-ceiling mirrors, three of the walls to be exact, and so I feel as if she surrounds me everywhere I look. I begin to stretch, but find myself simply staring at her through the mirror as she stretches her body out.

When the class begins and we're instructed to lie down, I stare at the ceiling in my first wave of shock.

 _I can't believe I'm actually here doing Pilates with Dr. Mills._

I smile as we begin the first few warm-up exercises. Since we're on our backs, it's hard for me to see where she's at, or what's going on, so I just continue to focus on myself. The workout is intense, and as we begin to get into the more core strengthening and intense poses, I focus even more on my own body rather than hers.

It isn't until the instructor asks us to get on our hands and knees that I, rather unfortunately, glance over at Dr. Mills. It is to my utter dismay that I find her looking directly at me as I turn and I immediately turn scarlet. I barely catch the hint of a smirk turning up the corners of her lips as I turn my head away.

Nearly an hour later, we return to child's pose and I rest my head on the cool mat with a sigh of relief, my arms stretched out in front of me. This time, when I glance over at Dr. Mills, she is in a complete state of meditation. I can see, through the gap in her own arm, her eyes closed and even the tip of her is nose pressed against the mat. She looks completely relaxed, and for a woman so high energy, it's really painfully attractive. She's flawless in all her minute imperfections, and as the instructor tells us to return to a seated position when we're ready, I find it hard to tear my eyes away.

When we both sit up, rounding out our meditation exercise, our eyes meet in the mirror. She smiles ever so slightly and then her eyes close again. Bits of her hair have come out of the ponytail she made with her ribbon and, when the class comes to a close, she hastily begins to fix it up. I watch her as I readjust my own bun and we both smile as we stand.

After the equipment is put away and our shoes are back on our feet, we head out the door.

"Did you like it?" she asks eagerly. "How did you feel? What do you think?" I laugh.

"It wasn't what I thought it was going to be, but I did have fun."

"You have great form," she winks at me. I immediately flush and try to commit that sentence to memory.

"Don't say that, now I feel like you were watching me!" she giggles.

"I may have been checking you out a little." I gape at her but she quickly laughs it off.

"Your form isn't too bad yourself, Dr. Mills." I see her eyes glance downward for just a moment before I receive an ear-splitting grin.

"Regina, please. It's just us." I blush as I remember her request.

"Regina, right." We walk through our school's market day, a flea market of sorts that is hosted locally on our campus. I stop to look at paintings and she stops to pet a dog. I glance over at her petting a large black lab that is licking her face, slobbering all over her. She's laughing and petting it, her eyes shut to avoid a dog tongue to the eye. I can't help but smile.

We reconvene and continue our slow pace back in the direction of her office.

"I feel surprisingly good," I laugh. She nods her head.

"Tell me that tomorrow, and then I'll be impressed. Your first time is like a giant kick in the b-u-t-t." I laugh outright.

"Wait a minute, you can say shit all day long in class but all of a sudden we're spelling basic anatomy?" she laughs, shrugging her shoulders.

"When the mood strikes," she teases, nudging me in the ribs. We fall into silence again as we walk. I feel so content and I glance at her as we walk, smiling and admiring the trees.

"So where are you headed?"

"Home," she replies simply. "I may stay in the office and grade quizzes for a little while, but we'll see. You?"

"Dorm. I need to shower and change before class and work."

"You work very hard, Emma." I nod my head. "In school, and at work." I shrug my shoulders.

"I mean, the library gig isn't crazy or anything, but it pays alright and I end up with a little free time to work on homework."

"I admire your abilities, dear." I blush.

"Thanks, Regina. I have to say, you're very impressive. I hope one day I can be as amazing as you." It's her turn to blush and nudge me again. We've approached the stairs leading up to her office so I pause, knowing we'll be going our separate ways.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yes?" I nod. "Take some aspirin." She winks at me and quickly begins ascending the stairs. As I begin to walk away, I hear her call my name again. "Em!" I pause.

"Yes?"

"Next week?" I smile at her.

"Next week." And with that, she trots up the stairs and I can't wipe the smile off my face.

* * *

In class the next day, when Regina approaches me, it is because she watched me wince as I sat in my seat.

"How you are you feeling this afternoon?" I grimace at her.

"I hate you."

"You love me," she winks at me. "Hey I actually did want to talk to you about something." I arch my eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"I know we have plans to go to that film next Tuesday, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movie they're playing tonight as well? It's about sexual assault on college campuses. I'm going to announce to the class but…" she trails off and smiles shyly at me. I flush with excitement.

"That sounds great. What time?"

"Six thirty."

"That's perfect, I have to work until six."

"Good, I'll meet you outside."

I rush to work right after class, waving at Regina and mouthing _"later!"_ at her as I leave. When I clock in, Belle is waiting for me on desk.

"Cutting it close today, Swan," she winks at me. I blush. "Oh my gosh I have _never_ seen you blush so much!" I smack her arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She scoffs.

I spend the next three hours anxiously tapping my foot, biting my lip, and just being overall jittery.

"Stop fidgeting. Whatever you're doing with her tonight won't come any faster with all the fidgeting." Belle says snidely.

"How do I look? I get off in five minutes."

"Perfect. Relax, please, Emma."

"I don't look perfect."

"You're right, you look _nervous_. You've hung out with her before. You went to fucking _Pilates_ with her yesterday! Breathe, Em. And go clock out. I'll hold desk for the next couple minutes, it's not like it's wild in here. Get outta here!"

"Thank you!" I hop out of my seat, log out of my computer, and kiss Belle on the cheek before heading in the back and clocking out of my shift. I adjust my jacket, lace my boots again, and smooth my hair before taking a deep breath and heading out the front doors.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was what you were expecting! It has been my favorite to write so far. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last two chapters; I would normally respond to you all personally but with the holidays and traveling it has been a bit hectic. Please know you are very, very much appreciated as your words of encouragement inflate my writer's ego. Have a safe and happy New Year! xx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi y'all! Hope you had a wonderful New Year, however you celebrated! I _really_ hope you enjoy this chapter and like where it goes! Thank you again to everyone for all your lovely reviews! Not only did you feed my ego, you absolutely humbled and awed me. You're all lovely individuals and I thank you for investing your time into this little story! xx

* * *

When I see her standing there, leaning against a pillar and smiling at me, my heart stops.

"Regina?" I smile.

"Hey," she says casually.

"Um, hi," I suddenly get shy. I glance down at my boots and then back up at her. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here for you," she shrugs. I can't help but blush.

"Well, um, let's walk," I stutter. She giggles and we begin to walk in the direction of the union.

"How was work?" she asks. I feel so ridiculously domestic for almost no reason.

"It was good. Quiet. I was a little anxious, though."

"For this?" I nod. She smiles at me and links her arm with mine, pulling me closer. My breath catches in my throat and I glance up at her. "Is this okay?" I nod.

"More than okay."

She disconnects from me when we approach the door to the auditorium where the movie will be played.

"Dr. Mills!" I hear a girl call as soon as we walk through the door. She waves and the girl approaches us.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" I watch as they engage in conversation. We check in and head into the room to sit down.

"Do you mind if I sit with you all?" Regina shakes her head.

"Of course not! We'll save the row for all of our classmates. Ms. Swan, will you please save me a seat here?" she points to a seat on the end, right next to where I'm standing.

"Of course, Dr. Mills." She smiles at me and saunters off to socialize with others. I try not to feel rejected, but I wanted nothing more than to join her and mingle with her coworkers and our classmates together. I sit in my seat and wait, playing on my phone, too sullen to socialize.

A girl sits on the other side of me; she has wild and unruly bright red hair.

"Hi," she says, "is it alright if I sit here? Dr. Mills sent me over." I nod.

"No problem."

"I'm Meredith. Dr. Mills said your name is Emma?" I glance up.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Emma Swan. It's nice to meet you. I've seen you in class before." She smiles at me.

"What's your major?"

"Sociology."

"Hey me too! I'm so glad I finally got to take a class with Dr. Mills. I've been a sociology major since I started here three years ago and I've been dying to take her class." I nod.

"This is my first semester with her."

"That's fantastic!"

The lights flicker, indicating the movie will be starting, and I turn to face the screen. Like a flash, Regina is at my side, moving her purse from the empty space and settling in next to me.

"Did you talk to Meredith?" I nod. "You looked lonely."

"The only girl I wanted to talk to tonight was you," I wink at her. She smiles and pushes the armrest up.

"You've got me now, Swan." She settles into my side and my body flushes with excitement.

The movie is, for lack of a better phrase, both depressing and inspiring. About halfway through, I decide to pull the yawning thing. I let out a yawn and allow my arm to stretch out and over the back of her chair, my fingers brushing her shoulder gently. I see a smile slowly inch up her face and she turns her head so her lips are at my ear.

"You didn't have to yawn, Emma Swan," she whispers. It almost sounds seductive, the way my name rolls off her tongue. I shiver. She scoots her body minutely closer and rests her hand on my thigh. I glance around us, suddenly nervous. On a scale of one to ten how inappropriate is this behavior? Probably a twelve.

"I'll have you know, this sort of behavior is highly inappropriate, Dr. Mills," I whisper in her ear. She smirks.

"I don't see you complaining." The tension between us is literally palpable. When the lights come back on, she scoots subtly away from me and removes her hand. I retract my arm and pull the armrest down.

After a question and answer panel, which consisted of Regina, a campus police officer, and the head of the Women's Center, Regina meets me back at our seats. She grabs my elbow and pulls me close to her.

"Want to grab a drink?" I freeze.

"What? Like right now?" she laughs, a deep and throaty laugh.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, _like right now_ ," she mocks me. I roll my eyes.

"Yes," I stammer, definitely wide-eyed, "I would love to." She collects her bag and her sweater and stands. Several students crowd around us to talk to her. I watch in fascination as she engages them all so individually. She's amazing in the way of making people feel like they are massively important to her.

I make eye contact with her and nod, letting her know I'll be outside. I breathe in the crisp, autumn air and try to clear my head. I decide to text Ruby.

 _I won't be home until late. Regina and I are going for drinks._

I smile as I hit send. It sounds so ridiculously casual, this whole 'drinks with Regina' thing, though I am feeling anything but casual.

 _You're what?_

My phone immediately lights up with Ruby's name.

"Ruby I can't talk!"

"Are you with her right now?"

"No but-"

"You're going to get drinks with her Emma? Emma I swear to god if you don't make a move tonight, I'm going to do it for you!" she threatens, shrieking into the phone.

"Ruby oh my god I'm hanging up!" I end the call with a chuckle before feeling a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Let's go, Swan," she whispers in my ear before quickly releasing me. I feel a dampness begin to soak my core.

"After you," I smirk. I follow her down the stairs and into the parking garage. It's almost ten, so the garage is deserted, with only a few stragglers like us left in the lot.

"Did you like the movie?" I nod.

"It's hard to say I liked it, exactly, but it was thought provoking. It was hard for me to watch, honestly. I know people who have been sexually assaulted and it was hard to hear all those statistics." She nods her head.

"Watching it with students from class was hard, I have to admit. The first time I watched it I was alone, so this was an entirely different experience for me."

I see the lights on a Mercedes begin to flash and look at the keys in her hand.

"You seriously drive a Mercedes?" She arches an eyebrow at me.

"Do you have a problem with my choice of vehicle, Ms. Swan?" I shake my head.

"It's perfect for you," I smile. With the car putting some physical distance between us I feel safer. "It's sleek, sexy, classy, got a great engine..." I trail off and wink at her. Her face flushes.

"Get in the car, Emma," she husks out. I oblige and quickly slide in. I glance at her out of the corner of my eye, too nervous to turn my head.

"Was that-" her hand raises.

"I have been dying to kiss you all day," she whispers. I freeze. "That's actually not entirely true. I've been dying to kiss you for weeks."

"Regina-" her hand flies up again, stopping me.

"There's a solid ten year age difference between us, Emma. Not to mention I'm your professor. And probably will be again in future semesters."

"Can I please speak now?" She bites her lip and nods.

"I have been dying to kiss you since the first day of class when you said my name."

In an instant, she surges forward, grasping my head between her hands, and kisses me. I gasp into the kiss and she eases her tongue into my mouth. Her fingers tangle in my hair and I tightly grip the lapels of her jacket. The kiss is intense- soft and sweet but with a sense of urgency.

She groans when her lips finally separate from mine. We are both gasping for breath, the sound amplified in the confined space of the car.

I release her jacket and caress her cheek, trailing my fingers down to her lips, now just slightly plumper.

"Emma," she murmurs.

"Stop," I whisper. "You're overthinking. Just turn the car on and let's go get a drink." She smiles as her eyes meet mine. Her head leans into my caress and she closes her eyes and sighs. She kisses the palm of my hand, sending a shiver down my spine, before straightening up and releasing her grasp on me.

We drive in silence, the quiet tinkle of classical music playing through the car stereo. When we pull up to the restaurant, Regina holds up a hand again.

"You really make good use of your hands," I say. I flush as soon as what I've said sinks in.

"We'll see about that," she winks. Her hand moves to rest on my knee and she leans over and kisses me again, this time far softer and less rushed. She pulls away and rests her forehead against mine. "I couldn't help myself," she whispers.

"Come on, we seriously need a drink." I kiss her forehead and see her smile softly.

We head into the restaurant and are greeted by an overly cheerful hostess.

"Hi, table for two?" I glance at Regina and then shake my head.

"We'll just take up occupancy at the bar if you don't mind." The hostess smiles and I rest my hand on the small of Regina's back and guide her toward the bar.

We take two seats on the end and the bartender approaches us immediately. She looks oddly like Belle, but a bit more badass.

"Hello ladies, what'll you have?"

"A glass of Merlot for me, please. Emma?"

"Dewars on the rocks, no fruit." I see Regina arch an eyebrow. "It's been a long day!" Regina chuckles and the bartender saunters away.

When our drinks are in front of us, I see the tension ease from Regina's shoulders.

"So," I say with a smile. Regina chuckles.

"This is not where I thought this day would go."

"I would have to say the same." We both laugh. "Regina I want you to know this doesn't have to mean anything okay? I'm not expecting anything from you." She bites her lip.

"That's all fine and dandy, except, you know, I want it to mean something." My eyes widen in surprise.

"You do?" She nods.

"Yes, Emma, I do."

"But it's so complicated." She nods.

"Incredibly. But, to be honest, I'm not so sure that I care." My heart is pounding so loud I can barely hear.

 _How is this happening? How is this happening? Is_ _the_ _Regina Mills saying she wants to be in a relationship with me?_

We finish our drinks, veering away from the topic of a relationship and choosing to focus instead on getting to know each other. She tells me more about getting her Ph D and deciding to write her first book and I tell her about applying to college and completing my first year.

Regina glances at her watch. "Emma darling, it's almost midnight. Let me drive you home."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" She nods.

"It was just a glass of wine, my dear." She settles the tab, raising her hand as I protest. "Next time you can get it." She smiles at me, and as we make our way out of the restaurant, she grabs my hand and firmly twines our fingers together. I flush again.

On the car ride to my apartment, she holds my hand over the center console. I give her the directions as she needs them and in between I talk to her about living with Ruby.

"Make the next left and it's the second apartment on the right."

"From what I can tell this is a very nice community, Emma."

"It's pretty great. We have a really awesome pool at the clubhouse. Hey what're you doing Saturday?" The car comes to a halt outside my building.

"Uh nothing, why?"

"Come over. We're supposed to have an unseasonably warm weekend. Let's go to the pool." She smiles, nodding.

"How's noon?"

"Perfect. You know how to get here."

"Emma?" I arch my eyebrow. "I'm going to kiss you." I brace myself for the overwhelming sensation of her lips on mine. When it comes, I groan and lace my fingers into her painfully soft hair. Her teeth nibble my bottom lip and I gasp, allowing her tongue access to my mouth. She takes only a moment to laugh before her lips reattach to mine and our tongues play an age-old dance.

An immeasurable amount of time passes before her lips detach from mine and move down to my neck.

"Regina," I gasp as she sucks softly on my pulse point. I tug on her hair involuntarily and she bites down. I'm panting, and struggling to contain the moans that are desperate to be released. When she releases my neck, her lips move to hover over mine. I can't help but wonder how we went from student-teacher relationship to making out in her Mercedes so quickly, but far be it from me to question any of it.

"What the hell are you doing to me, Emma?" She smiles softly.

"I should go inside," I whisper. She nods her head.

"Yeah, I need to go home and... Cool off." She lets out a big breath and I can't help but laugh.

"Today was perfect. I'll see you here on Saturday." She nods adamantly.

"Good night, Emma Swan."

"Good night, Regina Mills." I peck her lips and quickly jump out of the car.


	8. Chapter 8

When I walk into the apartment, there isn't a sound to be heard. All the lights are off, including the light under Ruby's door. I glance at the clock.

 _It's just after midnight, is Ruby really already asleep?_

I walk quietly to her door and gently turn the handle. She's snoring quietly, the blankets wrapped around her. I leave the door ajar and hasten to my room, changing my clothes and brushing my teeth before returning to Ruby's room. As I crawl into bed and get under the covers, she rolls over.

"Emma?"

"Yes, love. Is it okay if I stay here for a little?" she nods her head. All of a sudden, a light goes off in her eyes.

"Wait. Did you just get home? How was your date?" she asks sleepily. She's rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sitting up. I push her down and scoot closer, resting my head on her shoulder.

"It was perfect, Rubes." She seems to be waiting for more, the unspoken question of _"what happened?"_ lingering between us. "She kissed me," I finally whisper. My body warms as soon as I say it aloud.

Instead of reacting in wild Ruby fashion, she squeezes my hand tightly.

"I'm so happy for you, Emma. You're honestly radiant and it's been like that for weeks." I blush.

"Thanks Ruby."

We sit in silence for a few minutes and Ruby yawns loudly, causing me to do the same. In minutes, she starts to snore and I follow not long after.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to find Ruby already out of bed. I can hear her clamoring around in the kitchen. I turn to look at the clock and see it's only 9:45. I groan and roll over, but when my stomach growls I decide to get up and eat.

Ruby is dancing around the kitchen and smiles when I come in.

"Good morning sunshine. You have class at noon, right?" I blink, realizing I had completely forgotten.

"Yes! Wow I totally forgot." Ruby laughs, shaking her head.

"You've got it bad, girl."

"Shit, I have to check my phone." I run into my bedroom where I left it charging. As I meander back to the kitchen counter, I see an email from Regina. It's an announcement to the whole class.

 _This afternoon, I would like to take a field trip to one of the childhood development centers downtown. We would spend about an hour reading stories to children and afterwards discuss the macro- and micro-level influences on the surrounding community. If you're interested, please let me know. I will give you the address._

 _RM_

I reply immediately.

 _Regina,_

 _I'll be there :)_

 _Em_

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Ruby teases.

"I'm going with Regina on a field trip downtown after class!" Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Sheesh, you two are already inseparable." I blush, recalling last night. My phone lights up with a response from Regina.

 _I'll be on campus. Would you like me to pick you up?_

"She wants to pick me up so I can drive with her." I reply to her e-mail, letting her know what building my class is in and what time it gets out.

" _Inseparable_ ," Ruby reiterates. I throw a grape at her.

When my painfully slow, three-hour lecture class finally releases, I am the first one out the door. Regina is, of course, waiting outside for me, keys and two cups of coffee in hand. I smile shyly and approach her.

"Hi," I murmur. She gives me an ear-splitting grin and hands me my cup.

"Thought you might need this." I nod and sip it gratefully.

 _She remembered I like peppermint mocha._

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?" she nods and ushers me towards her car. When we pull out of the school and are stopped at a light, she turns to look at me.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you," she admits quietly. I tilt her chin up so her eyes meet mine.

"I missed you too." I kiss her quickly, lightly, and then the light turns green and she has to drive.

"Stopping myself when you kiss me is very challenging," she whispers. Her eyes never leave the road.

"Stopping yourself?" I gulp when she nods her head slowly. The tension in the small space is painful. "Well, I hope one day you don't." Her head snaps up to look at me.

"Jesus, Emma," she breathes. Her face is bright red and her hands are tightly gripping the wheel. I lean over the center console while simultaneously resting my hand on her thigh.

"I hope one day you don't stop; I hope you keep going, and going, and going, until I can't take it anymore," I whisper breathily in her ear.

I see a bead of sweat form on her forehead; I feel her breath begin to labor. I inch my hand closer until I can feel the seam of her jeans beneath my fingers.

"Emma," she gasps. I retract my hand and settle back into my seat, trying to regulate my heartbeat. "I have never hated driving more than I do right now," she jokes. Her voice is hoarse and throaty.

When the tension dies down, she asks me about my class. We talk for the rest of the thirty-minute car ride until we pull off the highway and into a massively low-income neighborhood. I stare out the window at run down and abandoned houses, unkempt lawns, peeling paint, and broken fences.

"Wow," I whisper quietly. She nods her head, not saying a word.

We meet up with several other students when Regina pulls in front of the tennis courts. I recognize Meredith and she apparently recognizes me as she comes bounding up to us, her wild red hair bouncing behind her.

"Hi Emma! Hi Dr. Mills! Fancy you two showing up at the same time." We both smile, exchanging quick side-eyed glances.

"Hello Meredith, how are you?" Regina engages her in conversation and I watch quietly, constantly awed by her beauty. She's dressed in a more toned down version of her usual high class outfits: jeans rolled up to just above her ankles, ballet flats, and a cream colored, long sleeve blouse littered with black hearts. Her earrings match are also small, black hearts.

"Earth to Emma?" Regina snaps her fingers in front of me and I glance up.

"What? Sorry." She gives me a knowing look and giggles.

We walk into one of the classrooms at the center. Meredith volunteers to read the book to the entire group, probably twenty kids in all. Regina and I sit at a table with three other girls.

As Meredith reads the children's book, Regina continues to glance over at me. I'm not sure if she thinks I haven't noticed or if she's hoping to make eye contact, but I try my best to stay focused. When the story is complete, we spend some time coloring with the kids.

Watching Regina with the six-year-old girl sitting next to her changed my life. She was awkward in a sweet way, trying to ask the girl questions about her life.

"And do you have any pets?" she asked formally, back straight, crayon poised in her hand, as if she had just asked Barack Obama his views on gun control. I laughed outright.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be a princess for Halloween. Are you gonna be a princess too?"

"I am a princess every day," she says matter-of-factly, a smile on her perfect face.

I have my own rowdy little boy to entertain, but I can barely keep my eyes off Regina.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the little boy asks me. He's pointing at Regina. We both freeze.

"No! Why would you say that, bud?"

"Cause you look at her a lot like when I look at the girl I like." Regina turns scarlet and I feel my cheeks heating up as well.

"Nope, Ms. Regina is just my teacher." I say, side eyeing a still blushing Regina.

"Oh!" he says, returning to his coloring.

When we get back in the car almost two hours later, we both breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was quite an event."

"No kidding." We sit in silence for a moment.

"Would you like to come back to my house and have dinner? I can make lasagna."

"Are you sure?" she nods adamantly. "That sounds great, Gina." Her eyebrow rises.

"You nicknamed me."

"It only seems fair, seeing how you gave me one." She smiles and puts the car in drive.

We don't drive for long, but when we pull up to a giant mansion surrounded by a white picket fence, my mouth drops.

"Oh," I whisper quietly.

"Welcome to 108 Mifflin. I know it's a bit much."

"It's.. Perfect." I tear my eyes away from the house to smile at her. She gets out of the car and comes around to open my door. I take her hand and we walk towards the front door. She doesn't release my hand, even as she turns the key to the front door.

"Feel free to leave your shoes here." She kicks off her own shoes and gestures for me to do the same.

"This place is gorgeous, Regina," I say as I place my shoes next to hers.

"Thank you Ms. Swan. Now, before I give you the grand tour-" she pushes me roughly against the door and presses her lips to mine.

Her foot kicks my ankles apart and she slips a thigh between my parted legs. This time, her kisses are fierce; she bites my bottom lip, sucking it between her own before releasing it. My hands reach around her body to cup her ass and knead the soft flesh I find there. When she bites down on my pulse point, I smack her ass roughly. Her hips buck, grinding her core against my thigh.

"Oh my god," she groans out. Her head rests on my shoulder and she pants heavily in my ear, only serving to arouse me further.

"Yeah," I breathe out, trying to catch my own breath.

"I'm clearly lacking in the self control department," she chuckles, detaching from me. I groan at the loss of contact with her warm, soft body.

"Nobody was complaining," I whimper.

She smirks at me, readjusting her hair. "Come, let me take you on a tour and then we'll start dinner." She takes my hand and pulls me off the door, leading me upstairs.

When we enter her bedroom, the mood shifts considerably. It's immaculate, mostly white but garnished in deep red accents. I smile at her and compliment the décor, but we both know I've grown increasingly anxious.

"Come downstairs, I want to show you my favorite room in the house." She takes my hand and leads me back down the stairs. She opens a large set of wooden double doors to reveal a grand piano.

"You play?" she nods.

"My father taught me when I was very young. I've loved it ever since"

"Will you play for me?" I ask shyly. She pulls me over to the piano bench and I sit down next to her. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and begins to play a soft, sweet tune.

When she stops playing and glances up at me, I grab her face with my hands and kiss her gently.

"You are absolutely breathtaking, Regina," I whisper against her lips. She giggles an adorable, heartbreaking giggle. "And so perfect."

"Emma," she murmurs.

"Say thank you," I brush my thumb against her bottom lip. She captures it with her teeth and bites softly.

"Thank you," I kiss her nose. My stomach growls loudly at that exact moment. Regina laughs loudly. "Come on, my love. Let's make dinner."

Thirty minutes later, I'm washing my hands in the kitchen sink. Regina is putting our lasagna in the oven. I feel her arms wrap around my waist. She presses into my body.

"It'll be ready soon," she murmurs against my neck. She kisses up to my ear, tugging on my earlobe. "What would you like to do in the meantime?" she whispers seductively.

"Well, Dr. Mills, it seems like you've already got something in mind." She whirls me around and presses her lips against mine instantly. I groan and pull her closer to me, her warm body pressing against me. Her hands slip into the back pocket of my jeans and squeeze.

Suddenly, the shrill sound of my phone breaks us apart. I gasp quietly and detach myself from her.

"That's Ruby, let me get that." I run over to my phone, trying to simultaneously catch my breath.

"Emma," she whines. I hold up a finger, smirking at her pouting face.

"Ruby? What's up?"

"Where are you? I'm starving. Do you want to order pizza?" I glance at the clock and realize it's already after seven.

"Oh Ruby, I'm sorry I forgot to call you. I'm having dinner with Regina."

"Emma!" she groans. "Wait a minute. It's so quiet. Are you at a restaurant?" I roll my eyes.

"No," I mutter.

"You're at _her house_?"

"I'll explain later. Hey I forgot to tell you she's coming tomorrow to hit the pool. Are you coming?"

"You are absolutely head over heels for this woman, Emma Swan. I'll see you tonight… Maybe."

"Ruby!" She's already hung up. I roll my eyes and huff.

"Emma?" I turn back to Regina. She crooks her finger at me and I return to her waiting arms. Instead of the ferocious kissing I thought would ensue, she hugs me tightly and nuzzles her face into my neck.

"Gina," I whisper.

"This is going to sound like a bit of a weird request, but do you think we could sit on the couch and cuddle?" I laugh loudly, shaking both of us. I grab her hand and lead her to the couch. I sit with my back against the armrest and pull her down. She curls into my side and sighs happily.

"So what's your favorite movie?" She glances up at me.

"I'm not sure that I have one. But you know what I really love right now? The Blind Side. I bought it a few months ago because it was in the one dollar bin at the store and I've watched it four times since then."

"That is absolutely adorable." I kiss the top of her head and smile.

"I know from your notecard you're a big Matilda fan." I blush.

"To be fair, I didn't think you actually had time to read two hundred notecards. And also to be fair, it was my favorite childhood movie and I watch it when I'm sick or if I can't sleep."

"You would be amazed at how much free time I have," she laughs.

"I still don't know how you do it. You're amazing." She smacks my arm.

"You're bad for my ego, Swan. When I started college, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life. What I did know is that I wanted to make a butt load of money and be a badass."

"Well Regina," I laugh, "you certainly did both, in excess no less." She snuggles deeper into me.

"I'm so excited that you chose sociology. You're really going to love it, as I can see you already do. When I took my first sociology course, it changed me instantly." I smile when I realize she has no idea that's what she did for me.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note to say thank you again for your reviews! I would be replying, however they don't seem to be appearing in my review section. I hope that issue resolves itself so I can reply to all of your lovely reviews. Also- the semester will be starting up again for me on Wednesday so please remember I have many other things to read and write, but I am *always* doing my absolute best to update. Hit me up if you want to talk about the story, have requests, or anything else! xx


	9. Chapter 9

When dinner is over and we've loaded all the dishes into the dishwasher, Regina turns to me.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" I smile at her.

"How about the Blind Side?" She claps her hands in glee and then takes my hand and starts to lead me upstairs. I stop at the bottom of the staircase.

"Emma?"

"Wh-where are we going?"

"Upstairs. I have the TV in there so I can sit in the living room and grade without getting distracted."

"Upstairs like.. Your bedroom?" She nods her head and tugs on my hand.

"Come on. Relax, Ms. Swan." I follow her upstairs. Back in her bedroom, I instantly blush just from nerves. She glances at me and then pauses, returning from the entertainment center she was standing in front of.

"Emma," she whispers quietly. She holds my face softly between her hands. "Are you uncomfortable?" she looks me dead in the eye as she speaks.

"No, Gina. Just.. Being around you makes me nervous. Being in your _bedroom_ makes me so nervous."

"I can take you home." I grab her hands with my own in surprise.

"I don't want to go anywhere." She smiles at me and returns to the entertainment center, opening the doors and grabbing the DVD.

"Sit, please. Try to relax," she winks at me. I sit on the edge of the bed with a huff, wringing my hands nervously. I glance around her room; it really is immaculate.

When she's done with the TV and the opening credits have started, she returns to me. With a smile, she pushes my shoulder gently, encouraging me to scoot up to the head of the bed. I slide up and she crawls after me, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Regina," my voice is hoarse, throat suddenly dry. She straddles my legs with a smirk and pushes her hands into my hair.

"Hi," she whispers, a small smile on her face.

"You're missing the movie," I whisper back. She smiles and kisses my nose before swinging one leg over and curling into my side.

When my eyes flutter open, I blink in confusion. It's still dark, and the TV is playing the main menu for the movie on a loop. I glance at the clock: it reads 3:37. Regina is fast asleep, tucked into my side, grasping my shirt tightly in a fist. I run my fingers through her hair and she begins to stir.

"Emma?" she croaks sleepily. I instantly fall in love with her, right at that moment. Sleepy, groggy, disheveled, Regina Mills completely undoes me. The Dr. Mills that waltzed into the classroom the first day of school is not the Regina I know now. "What time is it?" She begins to sit up in a panic and it snaps me out of my love-induced coma.

"Hey, relax. It's almost four."

"In the morning? Shit, Emma, I-"

"Regina!" I hold a finger to her mouth to silence her.

"I just wanted to wake you up so you wouldn't be surprised in the morning."

"I feel so guilty." I smile at her.

"Well, stop. I'm in heaven right now." I kiss her forehead, pull back the sheets, and encourage her to snuggle back into my side. She hums happily, burying her nose in my neck.

"I could really get used to this," she murmurs.

In a moment of complete vulnerability I whisper, "I'm really falling for you, Gina." She kisses my neck softly.

"I am too, Emma," she says sleepily. My heart explodes with joy.

When I wake again several hours later, Regina is surprisingly still asleep. This time the clock reads 10:15. I reach over to the nightstand where I placed my phone and see several missed calls from Ruby and 17 texts. I swipe right on a missed call and wait, hoping I won't wake Regina.

"Where the hell are you?" Ruby answers. I shush her immediately and urgently. Regina stirs a little, but ultimately burrows back into my side and sighs.

"We fell asleep watching a movie. I'm with Regina," I whisper.

"Emma it scared the shit out of me when I woke up this morning and you weren't home," she breathes out. "God I'm just so happy to hear you're okay."

"I'm more than okay. I'm really sorry Rubes. We'll be home soon so get ready for the pool. Gina is still sleeping but once she wakes up we'll head over." I can practically hear her snickering over the phone.

"You sound so domestic, Emma," she chuckles. "Wake your _girlfriend_ ," she teases before hanging up. I put the phone back on the table and pull Regina closer to me. She wraps her leg tighter around me, drawing me nearer.

She sleeps for another half an hour before she fully begins to wake. She smiles a sleep-laden smile and pulls me impossibly closer. I kiss her forehead.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," I chuckle. She groans.

"You are ruining me, Emma." She smiles up at me and kisses me immediately. "But oh, what a way to go!"

"You're very chipper in the morning," I note. She shakes her head.

"Typically I am not, but there's something about being in bed with you…" she trails off.

"You did bed me quite early, Dr. Mills." She blushes.

"Come on, I'm sure Ruby is waiting for us?" I smile, surprised that she remembered. I nod my head and she stands from bed, stretching her arms above her head. Her shirt rides up her toned abdomen.

"Is that a tramp stamp?!" She whirls, tugging her shirt down in the process. "Oh my god, Regina, that is _ridiculously_ hot," I groan.

"Well in that case," she smirks, "come get a better look." She turns again and suddenly pulls her blouse completely over her head, letting it drop onto the bed. She's still dressed in her outfit from yesterday. My mouth dries as I stand and approach her.

It is a star, no bigger than the size of my thumb, situated in the dimple in her lower back. While not elaborate, the simplicity of it is perhaps the most attractive. I gently trace my fingers over it and she shivers.

"Beautiful," I murmur. Her head tilts down and I can see a blush rising up her cheeks. I kiss the tattoo very gently and then stand up straight and turn her around. "You're perfect," I whisper. I keep my eyes focused on her and not her slightly heaving chest.

"I should get changed," she murmurs, her lips inches from mine. I nod my head in agreement.

"Probably a good idea."

When she comes out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, I'm disappointed to find she has already donned a cover up. I click the TV off and we head downstairs.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat first?" I shake my head.

"I'm fine. I could use some coffee though." She puts the pot on and moves to the fridge, taking out two apples and a container of yogurt.

"Eat this," she says as she tosses it to me. I catch it and take a large bite, suddenly realizing I am rather hungry. She munches on hers as well, and I watch as a piece gets stuck on the underside of her nose.

"Regina," I giggle, "you have apple on your nose." She blushes and tries to wipe it away, but is unsuccessful. I get up from my chair and still her with a hand to her shoulder while wiping it from underneath her nose. She huffs as I do this.

"Thank you," she says quietly. Her mood shift is startling.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I duck down to meet her eyes.

"It's just embarrassing, that's all." I sigh.

"You don't need to be 'perfect' 24/7 in front of me, Regina. I already think you're perfect, even with apple under your nose." I kiss her, pushing her gently against the counter. Her arms wrap around my neck and she smiles into the kiss.

"You're perfect," she whispers against my lips. I smile and kiss her again. We kiss lazily, hands exploring slowly, for several minutes before the smell of freshly brewed coffee invades my senses. I pull away from her and glance at the coffee pot. She chuckles and releases her hold on me.

"Mugs?"

"Two cabinets over." I retrieve one for both of us and pour the cups. After we respectively fix them the way we like them, we sit at the table. Regina eats her yogurt and I finish my previously abandoned apple.

"Ready to go?" she asks me after I've drained my cup. I nod and we head outside. The sun is warm and inviting, and I smile at the way Regina just seems to glow with happiness as we get in the car. I hope I look even half as happy as she does when she looks at me.

"Are you okay if I call Ruby and let her know we're on our way home?"

"Of course." I select her name and wait as the phone rings.

"Hey Em," she greets me happily.

"Hey Rubes, we're on our way home." I smile at Regina who is fully focused on her driving.

"Cool. I'll just head over to the pool now. Meet you there."

"Later." I hang up and turn back to Regina, crossing my legs and sighing in contentment. I see her glance over at me before focusing on the road again, a smile creeping up her face.

When we arrive at my apartment, I suddenly get nervous again. Regina has never been inside my house. With shaky hands, I unlock the door and lead her inside.

"Welcome to our apartment," I say shyly as she glances around. "I know it's not-" she halts me with a kiss.

"It's perfect and so wonderfully you," she beams at me.

"Thank you," I breathe. "Give me five minutes to change and then we can walk over to the pool. Please make yourself comfortable." She sits on the couch and I smile at her for just a moment longer before rushing back to my room.

In my room, I tear all my bathing suits out before deciding on a black bikini. It's slimming and gives my breasts the push they need. I clean up my mess, make my bed, and try to tidy up a little before brushing my teeth and putting my hair in a ponytail. I grab my sunscreen and, feeling refreshed, head back out to Regina.

She glances up as I walk out and I swear I see her eyes darken. I smile as I approach her.

"Would you like to leave your bag in my room?" She nods. I extend my hand and pull her up before leading her into my room.

"This is really beautiful, Emma." She's admiring my quilt.

"Thank you, my mother made it for me."

"Wow, what a talented woman." She drops her bag at the foot of my bed and then I watch as she peels her cover up off. Beneath is the same fire engine red bikini I saw her in at the beach all those weeks ago. I'm already drooling.

"Wow," I murmur. She smiles at me.

"You're pretty wow yourself, Ms. Swan. It's all I can do to keep my hands off of you." I flush at the thought, arousal pooling between my legs.

"You're not making it very easy for me either, Dr. Mills," I tease. I step closer, into her personal space, and place my hands on her hips, just below her bikini bottoms. She gasps and her hips thrust forward, so nearly every inch of our bare skin is connecting now.

"Emma," she warns breathily. My hands move slowly to her backside, still just skimming underneath her bathing suit. She lets out another gasp.

"You're so incredibly sensitive to my touch," I murmur in her ear. "I can't wait to play your body the way you play your piano." Her fingers tighten their grip on my shoulders and she lets out a groan.

"We need to go. Ruby is waiting." I chuckle and release her. She blinks at me for a moment before taking a deep breath and shaking her head slightly. I take her hand and lead her out of the apartment with nothing but a bottle of sunscreen.


	10. Chapter 10

When I open the gate to the pool, Ruby tips her sunglasses away from her face and then stands from the lounger.

"There you two are!" She smirks at me and pushes her sunglasses onto her head. Regina smiles at me nervously before extending her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby."

"Likewise, Dr. Mills." Regina laughs.

"Please call me Regina," she says warmly. Her charm is never ending. We walk over to a row of loungers and Regina immediately lies on her stomach.

"Emma darling, would you please rub some sunscreen into my back? I don't want to burn." She winks at me and I groan before squirting some sunscreen into my hands and moving to Regina's side.

Ruby glances up at me and laughs as I bite my lip and rub the lotion into her skin. She moans quietly and it's all I can do not to straddle her and ravage her. When I'm done she turns to me again.

"Would you like me to do the same for you?" I nod my head and she gets off the lounge to repay the favor. She gets exceedingly close to me, her hot skin pressing against mine. She rubs the lotion slowly, intensely. "You have no idea how badly I want to touch you," she whispers. My knees buckle slightly.

"Regina," I sigh. She backs off and continues rubbing the sunscreen into my back. When we're both adequately lotioned, we lay in our respective loungers.

Almost an hour goes by as we talk. Ruby and Regina slowly get to know each other through conversation. I watch them, happiness settling in my chest.

"Anyone up for a swim?" Regina asks. I nod my head eagerly. We stand.

"Rubes?" I offer.

"I actually am gonna run to the house and get some food. I'm starving."

"Okay! We'll be here." She smiles at me before slipping her shoes on and bounding out of the gate. Regina turns to me and smiles before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the edge of the pool.

Before I know what's happening, she scoops me up and throws me into the pool. I let out a shriek before I hit the water, and not soon after I hear Regina dive in as well. Her hand grabs mine and we both emerge laughing.

I splash her and yell, "jerk!" before hurtling towards her and wrapping my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. She smiles at me.

"Can I kiss you now?" I nod my head, whispering a quiet plea.

Her lips attach to mine immediately, her tongue battling mine for dominance. I squeeze her tighter with my legs and tug on her hair. She lets out a groan and nips at my bottom lip. Her hands move to my ass and squeeze before delivering a light slap. My back arches and, as my chest rises, her lips attach to my neck.

"Regina, oh my god," I groan. My core is pulsing, throbbing, aching. She's panting into my ear, tugging on my earlobe.

"It is so challenging to stop myself," she whispers. "You are my weakness, Emma."

"Regina, I don't want you to stop yourself." She captures my lips again as her hands pull me impossibly closer. She pushes me against the edge of the pool so my back hits the cold tile. Her hands travel to my breasts, squeezing roughly.

"You're perfect," she whispers against my lips. "God, so absolutely perfect." Her lips hover over mine and her nose lightly nuzzles my own.

"Stay tonight," I whisper. Her eyebrow arches.

"Will Ruby be okay with that?"

"Ruby left so we could have alone time, my love. Ruby won't mind." She nods, but then suddenly frowns.

"I don't have any pajamas," she mutters.

"Trust me baby, you won't be needing them," I smirk.

"You are a very naughty girl, Ms. Swan." Her groan, encased in arousal, soaks my core impossibly further.

Another hour later, we decide to head home. Ruby never came back so Regina and I walk back to the apartment. I take her hand and lace our fingers together, the intimate gesture making her blush.

When we come in the house, the smell of pizza assaults our senses.

"Ruby!" I yell as I drop my keys on the table and kick off my shoes. "Did you order pizza?" Ruby comes out of the kitchen, apron on and covered in pizza sauce.

"Nope, I made it!" she beams.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" I wink at her. She shakes her head laughing. "Regina and I are going to change and what not. How long till pizza?"

"Half an hour!" She winks at me and then shoos us down the hall. When we walk into my bedroom, Regina sits on the end of my bed.

"Would you like to shower?" I shake my head.

"Maybe tonight, after dinner, once we go to bed." I smirk at her and she flushes. "Get changed in here, I'll go in the bathroom." I wink at her and then grab some clothes and head into the bathroom.

When I come out, she's laying in my bed in jeans and a long sleeve V-neck, reading a book.

"Wow," I murmur. "You look beautiful." She glances up at me over the edge of her book and blushes.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I hop onto the bed and cuddle into her side.

"What're you reading?" I ask.

"Just some research for my next book. It's a study on the effects of classroom policies on minorities."

"You're such a nerd." I kiss her nose and skim along with her until I hear Ruby call us from the kitchen. When we get to the kitchen, Ruby smirks.

"I was going to knock but I didn't want to interrupt." Regina instantly turns scarlet.

"Ruby!" I scold her. She rolls her eyes.

"Let's eat on the couch. I want to watch Law and Order," Ruby says as she hands us both a plate of pizza. I laugh and nod my head, pulling Regina with me to the couch. She curls into my side with her pizza and digs in.

Five episodes into the marathon, Ruby is snoring on the couch. We tore through both pizzas, three bags of popcorn, and a bowl of M&M's. Regina starts to fidget as the credits roll on the current episode.

"You're fidgeting," I whisper. She glances up at me through hooded lashes.

"I think I need to shower," she whispers. My core floods with arousal.

"What a coincidence, Dr. Mills, I need to as well."

"You know I would hate to raise your water bill," she says innocently.

"Why don't you head in. I have to clean up and get Ruby to bed." She narrows her eyes at me and then huffs before standing and walking down the hallway.

I clean up all the food and put the dishes in the sink. I distinctly hear the shower turn on and hurry my movements. I don't know what my plan is, but being in the kitchen isn't part of it. Ruby is still snoring on the couch. I kiss her forehead and she groans.

"Come on Rubes, it's late and you fell asleep on the couch." She rolls over and blinks up at me.

"Please bang Mills tonight," she says sleepily as she stands and begins to pad toward her bedroom. "I'm serious," she says, turning back to me. "Fuck her. Because the tension is _literally_ unbearable." And then she turns and walks into her bedroom. I can't help but laugh.

I turn off the television and then head into my bedroom. The bathroom door is cracked open, steam pouring through the cracks. I hear Regina humming in the shower and it warms my heart.

I feel a twinge of nerves as I slowly strip off my clothes. Regina folded her clothes and left them in a stack on the top of my dresser. I smile as I leave mine in a pile at the foot of the bed.

The thought of seeing Regina Mills naked is nearly unthinkable. I can see her frame, blurred by the glass of the shower door, as I peek in through the crack in the door. I watch as she washes her hair, rinsing shampoo from it. The curves of her body spur me on, so I open the bathroom door and slip in, shutting it succinctly behind me. I see Regina's body freeze.

"Emma?"

"Yes?" I ask quietly.

"It took you long enough." I can practically hear the smirk in her voice. "Don't just stand there. Come," she demands. I take a deep breath and open the shower door.

Regina Mills, in all her absolutely naked glory, stands before me. Water trickles from her hair, down her face, and I watch a droplet trickle down her neck and down the valley of her breasts.

I look up and meet her gaze. She smiles and crooks a finger at me, her gaze flickering down my body. Instead, I grab her by the hips and pull her to me. When our skin connects, we both let out a groan.

"Fuck," she whispers into my ear. Her fingers dig into my shoulders. "I'm dying to touch you. Ever since you walked out in that skimpy bathing suit, I've been soaked."

My head swims at the thought. "Then touch me," I whisper next to her ear. "Ravage me. Fuck me, Regina." She lets out a growl and shoves me against the wall. Her lips attach to my neck and I fall into a temporary state of bliss.

I can't stop the moans coming out of my mouth. Her hands move to my breasts and squeeze. My back arches, pushing my breasts further into her hands. She tweaks my nipples and I yelp.

"Oh my god," I moan.

"You are absolutely stunning, Emma. And so responsive." As a demonstration, she tugs on my nipples again and I grab a fistful of her hair.

"Oh," I sigh. Her lips meet mine and her tongue invades my mouth almost instantly. I wrap my leg around her waist and draw her in closer. Her hands move to my ass and knead roughly.

"Are you comfortable with this?" she asks breathlessly. I smile through my arousal.

"Regina," I murmur, cupping her cheek with my hand. "Please," I plead. She smiles this absolutely heartbreakingly beautiful smile and kisses me gently.

"I'm done showering," she whispers. I turn off the water immediately and lead her out of the shower.

She takes my hand and pulls me with her into the bedroom, glancing over her shoulder to wink at me as she locks my bedroom door.

* * *

A/N: Did I say thank you for all your lovely reviews? *hides behind computer screen*


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I hope this is everything you're wanting it to be! Thank you to all of you who left reviews, and a special thank you to the guests that (I suspect) are regulars to whom I cannot reply. xx

* * *

Her eyes meet mine and I watch in awe as she drops her towel, steps out of it, and walks slowly towards me, almost prowling. Her hand cups my cheek and she smiles.

"You're stunning," I murmur. I reach out and touch her smooth skin, running my fingers up from her hip to her nipple. She takes in a sharp breath as my fingers squeeze lightly. "It is such a privilege to be touching you. You are absolutely beautiful, and so perfect." I glance at the scar adorning her top lip and run my thumb across it. "Completely perfect."

"If you keep talking like that I'm going to be too emotional to fuck you," she murmurs. "And that would be a serious shame." I flush. The mood shifts and she grabs the towel from around me and yanks it down.

"Get on the bed," I demand. She arches an eyebrow, but ultimately obliges. With her back against the wall, I crawl up the bed and straddle her.

"This is more like it," she says with a smile. I ravage her lips, drawing her impossibly closer. Her hands plant themselves on my ass, fingers splayed. I groan. She nips my lip and slaps my ass simultaneously and my hips buck, a shot of heat rushing my core.

"Regina," I sigh. I lean into her body closer so my lips are at her ear. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to come completely undone," I tug on her earlobe and she moans loudly.

All of a sudden, she's pushed me up off her and down onto the bed, climbing on top of me. My hands grab her breasts and squeeze, but within seconds she grabs my hands and holds them above my head.

"Later," she says as I move to protest. She kisses my lips quickly before moving downward. She leaves hot, wet kisses down my neck, nipping and sucking as she goes. When she reaches my chest, her mouth suckles my nipple and I cry out.

"Oh! My god, Regina." She chuckles. Her hand releases my wrists.

"Don't move them," she warns, "or you won't be getting an orgasm from me." I whimper. She smirks and then moves further down my body. She spreads my legs and then glances up at me. "Still okay?" I groan in frustration.

"God yes. Please touch me, Regina. I'm aching."

"Oh baby, let me fix that for you." She settles into the bed and I slam my eyes shut when her mouth sucks my clit.

"Oh my god!" I cry out. She hums in approval, sending a wave of vibrations back to my clit. I grip the sheets tightly. Her fingers begin to play in the wetness of my center and I shudder in anticipation.

"You're so wet, Emma. God I had no idea."

"Regina you're beautiful," I pant. "How could I not?" And just like that, her two fingers enter me swiftly. I gasp in shock and my fingers lace into her hair, pushing her further into me. Her tongue lashes against my clit as her fingers move deeper inside me.

As her pace quickens, I can feel my muscles start to tighten. I tug on Regina's hair and she looks up.

"Up here," I groan. "Oh my god, Regina. I'm gonna- oh! Come up here," I beg. She shifts slightly and suddenly her body is pressed against mine, including her lips.

"Come for me, Emma. Come for me," she whispers against my lips.

"I need more, Regina, please," I beg. She adds another finger and pumps harder. My arms wrap around her neck, nails digging into her shoulders. "Oh my god yes!" My vision starts to blur as the tightening strengthens.

"That's it baby. You're almost there." She curls her fingers on her next thrust and I come apart completely, screaming her name.

Seconds, minutes, hours later, I open my eyes. Regina is still on top of me, smiling over me. When my eyes meet hers, she kisses my forehead.

"Hi," she murmurs. I groan. She extracts her fingers from inside me and brings them to her mouth, sucking lightly.

"Baby don't tease me," I whimper. My body aches deliciously. She flops onto the bed and curls into my side, flinging a leg over my waist possessively.

"I never tease, dear." I sigh, still trying to catch my breath.

"You're kind of amazing," I admit. She chuckles and kisses the crook of my neck lightly.

"I'm happy to hear that." We settle into silence again. When I glance over at Regina, her eyes are closed and she's smiling. I twist in her embrace so we're facing each other. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles at me warmly.

"Is it my turn?" I whisper quietly. She groans and nods her head.

"If you'd like, Ms. Swan." I immediately roll her over and straddle her, pushing one thigh between her legs. The feel of her naked body pressed against mine sends another wave of arousal through me. Her back arches and she lets out a moan as she thrusts her hips into me, rubbing her center against my thigh. She coats my leg in her juices and I groan, wholly unable to stop myself from allowing her to mercilessly grind against me.

"Regina," I groan as her pace quickens.

"Emma, please touch me," she pants. I withdraw my thigh from between her legs and she grunts in protest. Leaning over her body, I kiss her lips quickly before traveling down to her breasts and sucking an already erect nipple into my mouth. She cries out and laces her fingers into my hair, attempting to push me further down her body.

"All in good time, my love," I rasp out, my voice thick with arousal. Her face scrunches up and I feel her attempt to squeeze her thighs together to relieve herself. I slip my hand between her legs and keep them spread, smiling at her when she realizes I've figured her out.

"Please," she begs as my fingers begin to play in her wetness. I tease her, stroking only through her folds, thumbing her clit for only an instant. She cries out again and makes another attempt at pushing my head down. I halt my movements entirely and remove my hand, using it to take her hands and put them over her head.

"Stay," I command. "If I come back and you're touching yourself, you won't be getting any sort of orgasm." I look her dead in the eye, her mocha orbs now blackened with desire. I get off the bed and move to my closet, where I take my bathrobe and pull the sash from around the waist. I smile at her as I walk back, playing with the fabric as I watch her. When I get back on the bed and straddle her again, she groans in satisfaction. I take the rope and bind her wrists.

"Is this okay?" I ask cautiously, pausing before I move to tie them to my bedpost. She nods her head.

"Ms. Swan," she pants, "I'm very surprised to see this side of you." she smirks. I kiss her nose as I finish tying the knot.

I kiss her lips again, slowly this time, my tongue probing the warmth of her mouth. She wraps her legs around my waist and cleverly begins to grind her core against my stomach. I let her have it, as I quickly begin to move back down her body and she begins to lose friction.

"Emma if you don't touch me soon I may explode," she breathes, releasing a giant breath.

"Dr. Mills, you'll certainly be exploding, don't you worry," I smirk at her. I nip and suck her nipple for a few moments, causing her to squirm beneath me.

"Oh my god," she breathes out. I smile before moving further down her body. When I reach her dripping center, I can't help but groan in delight.

"Shit, Regina," I struggle to compose my sentence as my fingers slowly play through her swollen and glistening core.

"Please Emma, I want to come for you. Make me yours," she groans. Her phrase undoes my resolve and I latch my mouth onto her clit and send two fingers deep within her. She screeches and it sends another shot of arousal directly to my now aching center. Her legs spread further for me and I deepen my thrusts, adding another finger.

"Good girl, Regina." Her back arches in pleasure as I continue to pound into her. I move up her body as my fingers play within her. "I want to see your face when you come." Her eyes snap open and connect with mine.

"Untie me," she begs. "Emma untie me, I want to touch you." I quickly slip my fingers out of her and deftly untie the wraps. Her arms immediately wrap around me, and she pulls me down to her, kissing me roughly. I move one hand quickly back down between her legs as they wrap around my waist. I thrust into her again and her fingers dig into my shoulder blades.

"God Regina, you're so beautiful. Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" I whisper into her ear. She whimpers and pulls me impossibly closer, her nails digging into my skin, scratching up my back.

"Emma I'm so close."

"I know baby. I feel it." I curl my fingers, feeling the tightening continue, rubbing against that wonderfully sweet spot. Her legs tighten around me, restricting my movement somewhat. My thumb finds her clit and I rub it quickly.

Before I know what's happening, Regina is coming completely undone. Her body stills before she lets out hot, breathy wails. I help her ride out her orgasm to it's fullest, and when I feel her nails break skin on my back I wince. When her body finally stills and her legs slide off my waist, she gives me a satiated smile and collapses fully into the bed. I curl into her side and pull her as close to me as I can.

"Emma Swan," she whispers. I nuzzle her neck.

"Regina Mills," I echo back. She just shakes her head and smiles. We lay in silence for a while before the burning question on my mind slips out. "Do you regret it?" I ask quietly. Her head snaps up and she turns to look at me, her hand reaching out and cupping my cheek.

"Never in a million years," she promises me. I smile and kiss her lips gently.

"Good." She shifts her body so she can curl into my side. The warmth of her soft, supple body is comforting and although there is a noticeable ache between my legs, her soft breathing quiets my racing heart.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello! Thanks to all the new followers, and thank you again for your reviews! Many of you are repeaters and I love that you check in with me on how you're feeling through the progress of the story! This chapter has a _little_ drama in it, but I think it's very important to address something I think Regina would struggle with.

* * *

The next morning I awake to the comforting, warm body of Regina Mills wrapped around me. Her hair's a mess, the combination of a night of sexual escapades, wet hair from the shower, and a long night's sleep. Her arms and legs are wrapped with mine, her lips at my neck. I can feel her warm breath blowing on my skin.

I don't hear Ruby bustling around the apartment so I glance at the clock. It's 9:43. I'm surprised Regina hasn't woken. I stare at her flawlessly beautiful face. Her skin is free of blemishes; there are no wrinkles or stress lines and the only scar is the one on her top lip. I have no idea how she got it and I make a mental note to ask. I run my fingers down Regina's spine absently, tracing shapes from the dimple in her spine to the back of her neck.

She shivers and her eyes flutter open. I smile at her when her full, dark orbs meet mine.

"Emma," she purrs my name as she stretches her limbs. "Oh, Ms. Swan," she groans, a satisfying sound in her scratchy morning voice.

"Good morning beautiful," I whisper. She kisses my lips gently, moving down to my neck.

"Sore," she whispers. I smile and pull her closer to me.

"Good. A reminder that you're all mine." She moans quietly.

"Class is going to be very challenging." I look at her and arch an eyebrow.

"Not ravaging you every time I've seen you has been challenging for me, Regina. I think I'll live." It's her turn to arch an eyebrow.

"You've really been attracted to me for that long?" I nod my head.

"Have you _seen_ you? Oh my god Regina you waltzed in on the first day of class and I was already so ridiculously turned on. God and then you started talking and said all these intelligent things and every day more and more and the outfits got better and oh my god some days it was all I could do to just not stare at your ass or your face all class." I realize I've been rambling and blush.

"You are adorable." She kisses my nose. When she moves to get up, I grab her hand. "Ms. Swan!" she huffs. "I am getting my book and I will be back in just a moment." I giggle at her as her beautiful, naked body saunters over to the desk where she left her book the night before. When she returns to bed, I nestle into her side.

"How can I just sit here and let you read when you're naked under these covers?" she arches an eyebrow, but her eyes never stop scanning the page.

"Don't even think about it, Ms. Swan," she smirks. I huff and detract myself from her and retrieve her textbook from my shelf before sitting back down in bed. She puts her arm around me and we read quietly together. I see her glance over out of the corner of my eye and smile when she sees what I'm reading.

Forty-five minutes later, I hear the beginnings of Ruby entering the kitchen. The sink turns on, a telltale sign of the coffee pot being filled, and then the pans come out. I kiss Regina's cheek.

"I'm going to go say good morning to Ruby. I'll be back." She hums quietly and nods her head slightly, her eyes still never leaving the page. I slip on a pair of boxers, a sports bra, and knee-high socks before turning back to look at Regina. She is deeply engrossed in her book, her eyebrows furrowed in intrigue. She bites her lip softly and then turns the page with a sigh. I open the door and slip out and down the hallway.

"Good morning," Ruby says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and sit on one of the barstools. "Where's your professor?"

"Oh, hush!" I say as she hands me a cup of coffee, creamer already in it. I sip from it gratefully and exhale. We sit in silence for several minutes and I take the time to reflect on the past few days.

"So…" Ruby raises an eyebrow. I shake my head, smiling. "Come on, you have to tell me something! Is she good?" I finally look up at her.

"She's perfect." My voice cracks as I say it and Ruby's eyes soften.

"Damn. You fell for her, didn't you?"

The question hangs in the air as we both look at each other. Tears fill my eyes involuntarily as I nod my head.

"Yeah, yeah I think I did." Ruby smiles and comes around the counter, pulls me off the stool, and wraps me in her arms.

"You love her?" I let out a small cry as tears spill down my cheeks. I nod my head again.

"It's hard not to. She's…" I trail off, shaking my head.

"Perfect?" Ruby chimes in. I giggle. Ruby releases me and then wipes the stray tears from my eyes. "It's okay, Em. You can love her." I nod my head.

"I'm scared," I whisper.

"I know," she whispers sympathetically. I sniffle and wipe at my eyes. Ruby kisses my forehead and then moves back around the counter. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Regina comes around the corner and I jump in surprise.

"Gina," I smile. She looks uncomfortable, almost tense.

"I should probably head home." She doesn't make eye contact with me and I freeze, furrowing my brow.

"Gina?" she already has her bag under her arm. I look at her, surprised. Probably sensing the tension, Ruby exits the kitchen, muttering something about leaving her phone in her bedroom.

"I have a lot of notecards to go through and I left them all at home." I grab her arm and she pulls away.

"Regina," I murmur. Her eyes are harder, but for a moment I see a flash of something I can't identify before she turns and heads for the door. I stand there in surprise before running after her. She's halfway to her car before I can grab her.

"Regina!" I cry out, turning her to face me. "What is going on?" my eyes water involuntarily.

"I really… I really need to go."

"Everything was perfect this morning! I was looking at you with your book and you were biting your lip and you furrowed your brow and let out this big sigh and I just thought you looked like the cutest, sweetest, most precious nerd I had ever seen. And last night-"

"Enough!" she shots. She holds up a hand and I step back in surprise. All of a sudden, everything clicks.

"You heard Ruby and I." It isn't a question. "You heard me tell her I love you. And now you're freaking out and you're leaving and regretting everything." I take another step back, suddenly feeling like I can't breathe.

 _How did you fuck this up, Emma? How did you already fuck this up?_

"Emma, you're my student. I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't be in love with you."

And just like that, all the wind is knocked out of me. I surge forward, grab Regina's face, push her against the car, and kiss her. Her fingers lace in my hair, desperately tugging and pulling. She's clawing and mewling and pulling me closer.

"I can't. Emma, I can't," she pants as she tears her lips from mine.

"Stop. Please, Regina. Please stop. I know you're scared, I know this is probably moving way too quickly, but I swear to god the other night when I woke you up at three in the morning and you were all groggy and disheveled… Regina I fell completely in love with you. The woman who waltzes into class every day, the Dr. Mills I met two months ago, is only the surface value of who you are. _My_ Regina is not that woman. _My_ Regina is a little dorky, subtly intelligent, beautiful, vulnerable, sweet, loving, and lovable. _My_ Regina spells the word butt. I don't know how you expected me to meet that Regina and not fall completely in love with her."

There are tears in her eyes, and mine as well.

"Please," I whisper, "don't leave." I watch as her eyes soften slowly. We stand for minutes, just breathing. I stare at her; her eyes are closed and she's worrying her lip with her teeth. Her fingers are twined tightly, knuckles white. I can't stand the thought of losing her, but I don't dare say another word.

"I'm a little scared, Emma," she finally says.

"I'm a lot scared, Regina," I say as I cup her cheek. "I know it's messy and complicated. Regina, I know. And I never imagined it would be like this either. I've always thought you were completely out of my league, which you totally are by the way, and I never thought you would even look at me. But you did and we're here and I don't want you to run away."

"I don't want to run away," she whispers. I smile slightly, my heart slowing. "I love you," she whispers even quieter. My smile gets bigger.

"You're not going to leave?" she shakes her head and then rests her forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I'm sorry." I smile and kiss her lightly.

"I'm not letting you get away from me that easily, Gina." She sighs and her eyes close. "Let's go back inside."

"Are you sure Ruby will want to see me?" I chuckle.

"Well you did frighten her," I wink as I grab her hand and pull her back towards the apartment. She flushes.

"I am sorry."

"All is forgiven, my love."

We enter the house and Ruby is back in the kitchen. The smell of bacon permeates the room and I can see cracked eggshells on the counter.

"Hi," Ruby says almost shyly. She eyes me and I nod slightly, smiling and wrapping an arm around Regina.

"Babe, go put your bag in my room. I'll be in in just a moment." I kiss her cheek. Before leaving, she grabs Ruby's hand.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs. Ruby nods and Regina leaves the kitchen, disappearing down the hallway.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asks as soon as we hear the door close. I nod.

"She heard me and she freaked out. But everything is okay. We talked it through and everything is okay."

"Are you sure?" I nod resolutely.

"She isn't going anywhere. She told me she loves me." Ruby's face breaks out in a grin.

"Good. Go back to her. I can make more food if you're both hungry." I walk quickly down the hall and into my room, pushing the door open. Regina is sitting on the end of my bed, knees drawn up to her chin. She smiles when I walk in and stands, pulling me to her and wrapping me in her arms. I pull her to the bed and she practically crawls into my lap, wrapping herself around me and burrowing her face in my neck.

"I never want to leave your arms," she murmurs. I kiss the top of her head and run my fingers through her smooth, soft hair.

"I love you," I whisper quietly. She hums in satisfaction.

"And I you, Ms. Swan." My heart sings with delight. We stay in our position for an immeasurable amount of time. I hear Ruby cleaning up the kitchen and loading the dishwasher. The TV turns on and Regina sighs.

"Don't you think we should be outside eating and hanging out with Ruby?" she asks. I shake my head.

"No," I say simply. I think we can be wherever we want. I, personally, am very happy having your body pressed against mine." She wiggles around, her body molding further into mine.

"Do you want to have dinner together tomorrow night?" I smile.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I am indeed asking you out on a date. I would also like you to come not as my guest, but as my date Tuesday night to the film screening."

"Do I have to wear a dress?" she giggles.

"Wear whatever you'd like, Emma. You look the best without clothes on anyway." I can't see her face, but I hear the smirk and pinch her side accordingly. She yelps in surprise and turns to me, repositioning her body so she's straddling my waist. She arches an eyebrow.

"Take me home with you," I beg. She looks at me and winks before nodding her head. "Now," I demand quietly. Regina giggles and retracts herself from me.

"Get dressed and we'll go." I move swiftly, throwing on a pair of jeans and a grey button up shirt. Regina is watching me.

"What?"

"That looks really good," she smirks, licking her lips. "I can't wait to take it off." I blush and slip on my Converse.

"Should I bring a bag or something?" she nods her head.

"I will bring you back here in the morning, though, so you can get ready for work and school." I throw some pajamas in a knapsack and then move to the bathroom and throw in some toiletries. "I have never seen you move so quickly, Ms. Swan." I come out of the bathroom, my bag full, and smile.

"Let's go." I grab her bag and her hand and pull her down the hall. "Rubes we're heading out." Ruby turns to look at me in surprise.

"Oh! Will you be back tonight?" I shake my head.

"Regina will drive me back in the morning, so I'll probably be home before you even wake up." I move to the couch to kiss the top of her head. "Everything is fine, I promise," I whisper quietly. "Thank you mother wolf."

"I'll kill her if she breaks your heart."

"Something tells me she's all in." I glance over at Regina who is watching us with a smile on her face. When our eyes meet, she averts her gaze and shifts awkwardly.

"Love you," Ruby says.

"Ditto." I ruffle her hair and return to Regina's arms, sighing contently.

"Ready?" I nod my head.

"See you in the morning Ruby!"

"Bye Ruby," Regina says politely.

"Take care of her, Regina," Ruby warns. "It was a pleasure meeting you." I smile and then grab Regina and pull her outside. I lock the door behind me and then put both of our bags in the car before climbing into the passenger side.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello, hello! Here we are, another chapter! I cannot express my gratitude, once again, for all of your lovely reviews. I'm so in love with these characters and I'm happy to hear so many of you are as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's a quiet chapter, but it's how I picture Regina and Emma just in the quietness of being together. Happy reading! xx

* * *

Regina takes my hand once we get on the highway and squeezes it tightly.

"Emma?" I glance at her.

"Yes, love?"

"I-" she pauses and bites her lip. "It's hard for me to say. I wish I could scream it." I wait patiently. "I love you," she breathes. "I love everything about you, honestly. And I know I'm still learning so much about you, but I do love you. It has become exceedingly hard to ignore the ache in my heart every time I look at you." My eyes are watering and my heart is pounding.

"I love you too, Regina." She smiles the most beautiful smile and I just want to crawl into her lap and kiss her neck and hear her say "I love you" over and over again.

When we get back to Regina's home, she leads me upstairs to put my things away. I glance at the bed anxiously.

"Come downstairs, I need to grade quizzes." She smirks and takes my hand, leading me out the bedroom door and downstairs.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask as we enter the kitchen. She nods her head.

"That would be lovely. Are you hungry? I can whip us up a salad." I frown.

"How about I'll get you a drink, you sit at the counter, and I'll make us some grilled cheese sandwiches." She narrows her eyes.

"Salad would be much healthier."

"Okay, I'll serve it with a side salad." She beams and takes a seat on the barstool. I pour her a drink and hand it to her, leaning over the counter to kiss her lips quickly. She grabs the collar of my shirt and holds me there longer, her tongue invading my mouth and sending a spark through my body. I groan when she releases me.

"Cook, please. I'm hungry," she smirks. She disappears for a moment, returning with a red pen and a large stack of notecards. I smile at her as she settles into her seat and starts reading.

"Mind if I play some music?" She shakes her head.

"Of course not." She winks at me.

"Any requests?"

"Led Zeppelin." I halt, surprised by her request. "You heard me," she laughs. I pull up an album on Spotify and laugh as she bobs her head along to the music while she grades.

It doesn't take me long to find my ingredients and I begin immediately, watching Regina out of the corner of my eye. She furrows her eyebrows every now and again, but otherwise remains quiet as she sorts through them. When I finish the sandwiches and prepare the salad, I come around the counter and wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently.

"Come, lunch is served."

Several hours later, we are stretched out on the couch. Regina is grading again, her head resting on my chest and a stack of cards in her lap.

"Don't you ever get tired of this constant grading?" She shakes her head.

"Not at all. I am so happy with the way my classroom operates. I love using these notecards as a way to get to know my students. My relationships with them mean the world to me and make teaching worth while." I kiss the top of her head and turn my attention back to the TV.

Nearly an hour later, she stretches and lets out a yawn, placing her pen on the table and curling into my side.

"I feel so content, Emma."

"I do too, baby." She hums quietly.

"Baby… I like that." I chuckle.

"Has nobody ever called you baby?" She shakes her head.

"Nope."

"Well, baby, now somebody has." I tilt her chin up and kiss her softly. "And I'll also call you babe and buttercup and cupcake and sweetheart and love and lover," I throw in a wink, "and beautiful and gorgeous and precious and-" she silences me with a finger to my lips.

"I get the point," she giggles. "What do you want for dinner?"

"You," I say looking directly at her.

"Naughty, naughty Ms. Swan," she winks at me. "I'll be dessert." My mouth goes dry and I feel the aching throb begin again in my core, both pleasant and unpleasant all at once. I squirm uncomfortably.

"Regina," my hoarse voice murmurs.

"Someone is anxious aren't they, little one?" I nod my head.

"Yes ma'am." She smirks, chuckling lightly.

"You won't get me so easily, my love." She pecks my lips and climbs out of my lap. "I'm going to put these in my office and then we should figure something out for dinner." She saunters away and I smile after her.

* * *

The next morning, I awake to the sound of Regina's alarm clock screaming at me. Regina groans when I reach over her and slam the alarm off, eyes still closed.

"Tired," she murmurs, snuggling deeper into me. Her warm, naked body is soft and comforting and I draw her in closer and shut my eyes. "Don't go back to sleep," she warns.

"Gina," I groan.

"Gotta get up."

"What time is it?"

"Six fifteen."

"What?! Why the hell is your alarm going off at six fifteen?! I don't have to be to work until twelve! And you don't even have classes on Monday! Gina," I huff, completely exasperated.

"Hush! I like to have breakfast and watch the news and perhaps read an article or two. I don't want to rush. And I have several errands to run today after I drop you off."

"Being around you is completely exhausting," I murmur into her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Good thing I am absolutely head over heels in love with you." I practically feel her smile against my chest.

"I love you too. And I love how obedient you are in the bedroom," she whispers against my ear. My mouth goes suddenly dry and I gulp.

"Do you?" I rasp. "I couldn't tell last night by the way you fucked me into next Tuesday."

"Ah and you were so ready, my delicious Swan." I groan when her teeth nip my pulse point.

"No more teasing," I scold her. "If you want me to get up and be productive, you have to stop teasing me." As I'm speaking, my voice is growing softer as her fingers begin to tug on my nipple.

"I'm not teasing, baby. I'm promising."

Before I can quite register it, she's sliding under the covers and down my body. Her hands push my legs apart and her tongue immediately pushes through my folds.

"Regina!" I gasp as she sucks and nips my clit. I want to push the covers back, but my hands can only desperately grab at the rungs of her headboard as she brings me to yet another orgasm. I scream her name when I come, my back arching completely off the bed.

Regina emerges moments later and kisses my lips immediately.

"Taste how sweet you are, little one," she murmurs against my lips, deliberately brushing them against my own.

I lace my fingers in her hair and pull her head so she curls up against my body. My orgasm has wiped me completely of my energy and I begin to nod off again. I feel Regina tuck my hair behind my ear and kiss my eyelids softly.

"Oh how I love you, Emma. I'll never tire of saying it, my beautiful girl." I smile, but I'm too tired to respond. "I'll wake you at seven, love." She kisses my lips softly and then climbs out of bed.

At what I can only presume to be seven, Regina's lips brush against mine again. Only this time, in addition to her lips, her fingers tickle my sides lightly. I giggle and try to fend her off.

"Wake up, Ms. Swan. There are bagels and fresh coffee downstairs if you're hungry." I crack an eye open and she chuckles. "I thought that would get you moving. Come," she holds out her hand, "time to get up." I grab her hand and she hoists me out of bed, giggling as I rock a little on unstable feet.

"Good morning," I smile at her and kiss her nose.

"You look absolutely ravishing."

"Yes my dear, and you look ravenous." I wink at her and then saunter into the bathroom.

* * *

At precisely six o'clock, the time Regina told me she would be picking me up, I hear the tell tale knock of her arrival at my front door.

"Ruby! Get the door, I have to put my shoes on!" I hear Ruby groan from the living room and I giggle, cliché butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I slip on my heels and grimace, despite how sexy I feel. I could outrun anyone even in heels, but I absolutely loathe wearing them. I inspect myself in the mirror, turning and admiring my tight red dress and black pumps before smiling slightly.

"Emma!" Ruby calls. I roll my eyes and grab my clutch before moving out into the living room.

When Regina turns to look at me, we both freeze. She looks absolutely breathtaking in a deep maroon dress and grey suede heels. Though she dresses up in class every day and I am accustomed to seeing her toned legs and shapely body in not-quite-revealing outfits, this is sophisticated and elegant far beyond anything I have ever seen.

"Wow," I breathe. I vaguely hear Ruby chuckle quietly, though I have no idea why. "Regina, you look absolutely breathtaking." She dips her head for just a moment before meeting my gaze again and smiling.

"Ms. Swan, I do believe you stopped my heart," she whispers as she gets closer to me. "You're stunning," she murmurs. "If I didn't have lipstick on…" she trails off and I blush.

"Okay you two, let me take a picture before you go."

"Ruby oh my god this isn't prom." I roll my eyes.

"Please? You look so beautiful, Em. I never see you dressed up like this!" She turns her puppy dog eyes on and I can't resist.

"As long as Regina doesn't mind."

"Of course not, dear." I sigh. Ruby directs us to several poses before finally setting us free.

"Have her back by eleven!" Ruby teases as we are walking out the door, Regina's hand on the small of my back.

"Don't count on it," Regina winks to an awe-struck Ruby before guiding me to the passenger side of her Mercedes.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi y'all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was one of my favorite ones to write, and I hope you feel the same about reading it! Enjoy and don't forget to review! xx

* * *

"So where are we going?" I finally ask as we pull out of the apartment complex.

"A lovely little restaurant a few blocks away from my house. Then maybe drinks and dancing." My heart starts to pound.

I grab a free hand and lace our fingers together. "You are perfect," I murmur against her knuckles as I kiss them gently. "Absolutely perfect."

When we pull up to the restaurant, I'm struck by the quaintness of it. There are several outside seating tables with firefly lights strung above them.

"Regina, it looks empty." She smirks at me and gets out of the car, moving around to open my door.

"Come," she says as she takes my hand. She opens the door for me and ushers me in.

The restaurant is, indeed, empty. Inside, I see one table with two chairs, a vase filled with flowers, and several small candles surrounding it. There's soft music playing from speakers set up on the bar.

"Regina," I turn to her in awe. "When? How?" Without my permission, tears fill my eyes. Regina immediately cups my cheek and smiles softly.

"I just want to spoil you, princess." She kisses my lips quickly and gently. "Don't worry about the details. Come, let's eat. Would you like some wine?" I nod my head in awe as she leads me over to the table.

"Aren't you sitting?" she shakes her head.

"I'm just going to pour us some wine. It's only us here. There's lasagna in the oven." I beam and she laughs before kissing the top of my head. I watch her walk away and breathe deeply when she leaves the dining area.

 _I can't believe she did all this for me._

When she comes back and pours the wine, she takes a seat across the table and smiles at me. We clink our glasses and the smoldering look she gives me sends my heartbeat through the roof.

"To us," she says quietly. My eyes threaten to water again.

When we start our meal, which Regina graciously serves, the butterflies in my stomach dissipate and I find a familiar warmth and comfort spreading through my limbs.

"Have you spoken to your family lately, Emma?" Regina asks curiously. I nod my head.

"Yes, I told them about my major, we talked a little about my classes, but then they had to hang up because the baby started crying."

"Baby?" I nod my head again.

"Yeah they just had a baby. Neil is his name. He's pretty cute, but I haven't met him yet." Regina nods her head.

"I understand not being able to get home."

"Let's not talk about me. What was college like for you?" She takes a deep breath.

"Well, you remember my talking about my dad in class?" I nod my head. "I was serious about, well, all of it." I nod my head, having figured as much. "He didn't make a lot of money, and what he did make he spent a good portion of on pot. I know he loved us very much, he just didn't know how to show it. When he left, I was six, and my mom and sister and I were pretty poor. Things were challenging."

"Did you like college? Were you in a sorority in college? You seem like you could have been." I'm surprised when she shakes her head.

"I rushed three times, but I was just.. I didn't fit in with anyone. They never wanted me." There's a hint of a smile on her lips. "I still went to frat parties with my friends, probably two or three a week. I wasn't very academically focused, not like you are."

"I mean obviously you did something right. You do have a doctorate degree. And you've written two books."

"Yes, of course, but I was just different than you. You're hardworking and determined far more than I was at your age."

"Honestly, Gina, I don't feel like I had much else to do, especially when I was a freshman. I didn't know anyone and I was kind of shy and didn't quite fit in any groups so I just did my work. And I realized I really liked getting A's so now I'm working just as hard. I don't really fit in any one particular place. I feel like I'm bouncing around from group to group a lot trying to find my place here. The only constant has really only ever been Ruby." Regina reaches her hand out and grabs mine, squeezing it tightly.

"I'll tell you two things. The first is that I see very much of myself in you when I was your age. I often still feel like I'm trying to find my place, but I settled down a bit when I hit 30. The second thing I want to tell you is that you have a place with me. Always." Her declarations, both of them, startle me and I squeeze her hand back.

"I love you," I whisper. She dips her eyes down and then meets my gaze.

"I love you too." She stands from her seat, never releasing my hand. "Would you care to dance?" My eyes widen and I nod my head.

Regina pulls me from my seat, moves over to the stereo to turn the music up, and leads me to the center of the empty diner. She pulls me closer to her, her arms around my waist, and begins to sway, leading our bodies around the room.

"Drinks and dancing?" I murmur against her ear. She nods her head.

"Is this okay?"

"More than okay. It's perfect."

We dance song after song until my feet begin to grow tired. Our dancing becomes gentle swaying and I let out a quiet yawn.

"Are you getting tired, sweet girl?" I nod my head. "Ready to go home?" I whimper, shaking my head.

"This night has been so perfect, Regina. Like everything I could have ever wanted."

"I'd do anything for you, Emma Swan. You wormed your way into my heart so fast."

"Do you think any of this would have happened if I hadn't gotten an eighty-eight on my exam?" She stops to look at me, one eyebrow quirked. "Think about it: I wouldn't have emailed you and asked to come to your office at a different time, you wouldn't have invited me to Pilates…" I trail off as she begins to laugh.

"If I recall correctly, our first unofficial date happened well before our Pilates session. I've wanted you far before I asked you to come to Pilates."

"Why did you ask me, then?"

"I just wanted another excuse to spend time with you," she winks at me and kisses my nose. "Come, it's time to go. It's getting late anyhow."

"Don't we have to clean up?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Ms. Swan." She wraps an arm around me and leads me to the car.

The drive is mostly quiet. I try to protest when Regina won't take me back to her house, but she shuts me down quickly with a reminder that Ruby expected me home. When we pull up to my apartment, I turn to Regina and give her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Emma," she warns. "This is our first official date, I will not be inviting you into my bed tonight. What kind of lady do you think I am?" I laugh and kiss her nose, not saying a word.

"Will you at least walk me to my door?" I smirk as she gets out and opens my door. We walk up the stoop, stopping at the door.

"Good night, Ms. Swan," Regina whispers quietly. Her fingers lace into my hair and she kisses me softly. The kiss deepens quickly as her tongue explores my mouth. I pull her body flush against mine, desperately wishing our clothes could just poof off.

We separate with a gasp for air and, before I can dive in for more, Regina holds up a hand.

"Until tomorrow," she murmurs against my lips, pecking them lightly and then turning and strutting back to her car.

I wait until her car starts and then let myself into the apartment. Ruby is clearly still up, as she turns to me from the couch.

"How was it!?" My heart beats faster at the memory.

"Perfect," I sigh wistfully as I dance into my room.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby finds me sitting at the bar doing homework at 8:15.

"You're up early." I smile at her. "Oh god and you're _chipper_?" She makes a gagging sound and twists her face in disgust.

"Oh shut up. I was so caught up with Regina last night and getting ready yesterday afternoon, I didn't finish my homework for psychology." Ruby rolls her eyes.

"You're like disgustingly adorable together," she says as she starts to pull something out of the pocket of her sweats. "Here."

I look down and see the photos she took of us last night.

"I sent them to Walgreens and had them printed so they'd be nice. You can put them in a scrapbook or something that way when you're old you won't forget this." I look up at her, tears in my eyes. "Or whatever," she tacks on. I get off the bar stool and pull her into my arms.

"Thank you, Ruby. I love you so much." She hugs me back tightly and then releases me, shoving me back towards the bar.

"I love you too. But I'll love you less if you don't get an A in this class, so finish your homework."

Later that afternoon, I find myself climbing the stairs to Regina's office. I rap my knuckles on the door before walking in.

"Ms. Swan," she says with a large smile, one eyebrow raised. "Close the door." As soon as I do, she stands from her chair and comes around her desk to kiss me.

"Hi," I murmur against her lips.

"What a surprise. What're you doing here?"

"I came to show you these." I pull the pictures out of my backpack. "Ruby gave them to me this morning and I thought we could look at them together."

"Come here," she says as she leads me to her chair, pulling me into her lap. I wrap my arms around her neck, giggling quietly.

"For Christmas, I'd like a pink Barbie doll and lots of clothes with butterflies on them!" I say in my best little girl voice. Regina pinches my side.

"Only nice girls get presents and you have been very, very naughty Ms. Swan." I blush and she kisses my neck softly. "Can we focus, dear? We only have twenty-five minutes before we need to leave for class." She winks and then we turn to the pictures.

We flip through them quietly, talking softly about our date while we look. The posed ones are beautiful, and it's nice to have a clear, solid reminder that our date really did happen. The last picture causes us both to stop. I hear Regina take in a sharp breath.

It is a picture of both of us looking at each other. Her arms are around my waist and mine are loosely hanging around her neck. I'm looking down at her ever so slightly and she's looking up at me through her lashes. We're both laughing about something, wide smiles on our faces.

"I had no idea we looked at each other like this," Regina whispers. I bury my nose in her neck and kiss it softly.

"I love you."

"I'm _in love_ with you, Emma- completely and utterly in love with you." I snuggle further into her and we sit in silence. I can feel Regina's heart beating under my fingertips.

"Can we just stay here forever?" I finally whisper.

"No, my love. I have a class to teach that you must also sit in so that one day you can be a badass sociologist like me." I giggle and eventually stand. She does as well, beginning to collect her things and shut down her computer.

"You look beautiful, by the way." She turns to look at me, a radiant smile on her face, and my heart melts all over again.

 _I am in so, so deep_ , I think to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

"Regina," I say quietly, tapping my knuckles against her office door. It isn't left ajar as it usually is and, upon inspection, it isn't even unlocked. I furrow my brow and glance at my watch. It's 5:45 and I'm supposed to be meeting Regina at her office to walk over to the University Center to see the film playing at 6:30.

I smooth my skirt, a little short for the cool evening air, and sigh. I debate calling her, but I know she has class and I don't want to risk interrupting that. I chew on my lip and lean against the wall outside the door. Almost ten minutes go by, so I grab my phone again to check for texts.

I suddenly hear the tell tale clacking of heels on the tile and turn to see Regina rushing down the hall.

"Hey babe," I say in relief. "There you are."

"I ran late, I'm sorry. We had such a wonderful discussion about taxing policies affecting education and I didn't have the heart to cut everyone off." She unlocks her door and runs into her room, immediately pulling her shoes off her feet and sighing in relief. She immediately begins bustling around her office.

"I'm glad class was good though," I say quietly, not wanting to interrupt whatever is happening in front of me.

"It was wonderful. There is some serious potential in that class, I'm telling you." She turns to look at me from rearranging her things and suddenly stops. "I'm sorry my love, I didn't even say hello." She approaches me, closing the door as she gets closer, and kisses me softly, her arms encircling my neck.

"Hi," I rasp as her lips leave mine.

"You look gorgeous," she murmurs. My cheeks warm.

"Thanks, Gina."

"Are you ready to go?" I nod my head slightly. Her forehead is still resting against mine. "That's good, because I'm not," she chuckles. "You smell absolutely delicious." I pull away from her quickly.

"Behave," I scold. "We're late as it is."

"We'll take the Mercedes instead of walking. I'm parked right outside the building." She grabs her bag, slips on her flats, and then takes my hand and leads me downstairs to the car. She turns on the radio as we pull out of the parking lot.

"So what is this film about?" I ask.

"There was a teen shooting a few years back in town. His story went viral and his parents became activists for racial equality. They partnered with HBO to make this film." I nod my head.

"And you've seen it?" she nods her head.

"It's very good; I have no doubt you're going to enjoy it." I smile at her. "Would you like to come home with me tonight?" I snap my head up to look at her and nod my head.

"I'd just like to stop at the apartment and get some clothes for tomorrow, if you don't mind." She nods her head.

"Of course, my love. If you'd like, we can leave the house a little early and swing by the apartment then," she offers.

"That sounds like a better idea."

We pull into the parking lot at 6:23. She turns to look at me after she puts the car in park. "I want you to know that more than anything I would like to put my arm around your waist and introduce you to all my colleagues and mingle with you tonight. I wanted to do it at the film last week and I want to do it now, but you understand why we can't." I nod my head.

"Of course I understand," I murmur, glancing down at my hands.

"Look at me." When I meet her gaze she smiles softly. "I love you, Em. And regardless of who I can tell, you're still my girl and I still love you."

"Your girl?"

"Is that okay?" she furrows her eyebrows.

"It's a little old school," I tease her. She huffs and smacks my arm.

"You're an ass." I kiss her nose.

"And your girlfriend," I giggle.

"Come, we're going to be late."

The room is crowded with professors and students alike, some from the school paper and others I recognize from around campus. There are even a few from class and they wave at us as we enter. Regina directs me to our seats.

"I need to go speak to someone very quickly, okay? I'll be right back." I take my seat and smile at her.

"I'll be here waiting for you, dear," I wink at her. She laughs and smacks my arm before sauntering away. I glance around me as people set up cameras and mingle. It strikes me that I'm being a bit antisocial, even for me, but there's nobody here I know and I feel a bit uneasy.

I hear two girls whispering as they walk by me. "Isn't that Dr. Mills' seat? What's _she_ doing sitting there? She must be in the wrong spot." I bristle in irritation, but bite my tongue. A few minutes go by and I begin to feel doubts start sprouting in my head.

 _What_ _are_ _you doing here, Emma?_ My cynical, snarky inner voice lays out on me. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

I'm relieved when the lights flash and Regina appears at my side, moving her shawl from her seat and sitting down.

"Okay?" she asks quietly. I nod my head.

"Fine," I murmur.

"Emma we discu-" I hold up my hand.

"It's not about anything you did or said. You are perfect," I whisper. "I'll talk to you about it later, I promise." She huffs, one eyebrow arched. "Everything is okay." I pat her hand and resist the urge to lean over and kiss her.

The lights dim and I turn to face the screen. Regina lays the shawl across her lap and slips one hand underneath. She looks at me and then glances down, clearly urging me to slip my hand underneath. I do, and as soon as my hand is covered, her hand grasps mine tightly, twining our fingers together and squeezing. I run my thumb over her knuckles and see her shoulders drop.

The movie is long and intense, and more than once I find myself wiping a stray tear from my eyes. I see Regina taking notes in a small notepad with a pen in her lap. _Ever the nerd_ , I think to myself with a smile.

Afterwards, Regina totes me around to some of her colleagues, other professors in our department, and introduces me. I try not to let it sting when she calls me her student, occasionally clarifying that I am "one of her best" students, and I enjoy being introduced to so many important people. Most of them will more than likely be my professors one day, which I assume is why Regina has introduced them all to me.

"Ready?" Regina finally says when she catches me eyeing the door as we circle the room. I nod my head adamantly. We leave almost immediately.

"How are you feeling about the movie?" she asks as we leave the building, heading towards the car. I shrug.

"I think I'm still processing, honestly. So much injustice was done that the court system wasn't fixing, you know?" she nods her head. "I think I'm just angry so far that there's so much hatred and racism in the world."

We get in the Mercedes, closing the doors. It's almost nine and Regina hasn't started the car, so there are no lights on and we are submerged in darkness.

"Now will you tell me what's _really_ bothering you?" I can't see her face because of the darkness, so I stare out the window at the forest we're parked next to.

"Two girls walked by while I was waiting for you to come back. They made some stupid, snide comments about how they couldn't figure out what I was doing sitting in one of your reserved seats. I tried not to let it bother me but…" I trail off.

"You couldn't help but wonder what you _were_ doing sitting in my reserved seat," she finishes. I nod my head as my eyes water and my throat tightens. "And did you come up with an answer?"

"No," I whisper.

"Did it occur to you that you were sitting in my reserved seat because you were my date and I love you?"

Again, I push out a soft "no". She sighs.

"I know this is hard, and I do understand why you feel unworthy of this relationship, but I want you to understand it's all bullshit- all of it. And I so desperately want you to see past all the bullshit and see that it's just you and me. Nobody else matters." Her hand squeezes mine and she brings my knuckles to her lips and kisses them softly.

There's a long silence as I breathe deeply, letting out all the stress and tension in my shoulders and opening my now-adjusted eyes to the darkness.

"Mon amour," she murmurs. I turn my head to look at her.

"You know French?"

"A little." I practically hear her smile. "Are we okay?"

"We're okay. I love you." I hear her shift in her seat and then her lips are connected to mine, kissing me fervently. I thrust my fingers in her hair, pulling her closer.

"Je t'aime," she gasps as our lips disconnect. "Je t'aime plus que tout, Emma Swan."

"What does that mean?"

"I love you more than anything."

"Say it again?"

"Je t'aime," she whispers against my lips.

"Je t'aime," I repeat.

"Very good, sweetheart." She kisses me again quickly and then turns the car on. The car illuminates and I blink as my eyes adjust.

"Take me home," I say quietly.

* * *

When we arrive home, and it does occur to me that Regina's house has become just as much a home as my apartment with Ruby, I kick my shoes off at the door and we meander into the kitchen.

"How does a glass of wine sound?" Regina is already reaching for the wine glasses.

"It sounds great." I plop down on a barstool with a sigh as Regina pours the wine. She slides the glass over to me and rests her torso on the counter. We sit in silence for a moment and sip our drinks.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she smiles shyly.

"I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life until I met you. I was thinking about what you said the other night- about how your first sociology class changed your life- and I don't think you had any idea that you did exactly that for me. You shattered everything I knew about life and about myself; you broke down every wall with your confidence and your statistics; you lit a fire under my ass, Regina, and I haven't been the same since."

Regina is staring at me, her eyes are wide and her lips are parted.

"Emma," she murmurs. I smile at her and I know, I just know, that I've finally gotten through to her.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for your patience, and your reviews. It's great to see some new faces in the comments! As I said in the beginning of the year, I will always do my very best to give you a chapter whenever possible. Things are getting well beyond crazy already, so I thank you in advance for sticking with me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx


	16. Chapter 16

Regina abandons her glass, pulls me off the barstool, and drags me towards the stairs.

"Regina, what're you doing?"

"On second thought," she mutters as we redirect towards the living room.

I gasp in surprise when she shoves me and I collapse onto the couch. She immediately straddles me, pushing her breasts into my face. My mouth dries and I tear my eyes away to look up at her.

Before I can speak, her lips attach to mine. Her kiss is somehow tender, yet still overwhelmingly aggressive and her fingers tug at the hair at the nape of my neck. I nip at her bottom lip and she growls, but I can see the hint of a smile at the corners of her lips.

"Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before," she whispers in my ear.

"You've never had someone tell you that you changed their life?" she moves her head to make eye contact with me.

"Nothing has ever come close to that, baby. Oh, my sweet girl." She cups my cheek and kisses my lips softly. "Now, no more talking, you said everything you could have possibly said." I groan softly. She grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it off, her own following only seconds behind.

I slide my hands up her torso and cup her breasts firmly. It's impossible not to admire the softness of her body.

"God you're so beautiful, Regina." She groans, the sound sending a shiver down my spine. I unhook her bra and immediately cup her full, bare breasts. Her grip on my shoulders tightens.

"Clothes," she grunts, "off. Now." Her voice is hoarse and _incredibly_ sexy. Within the minute, our clothes are thrown across the room (very uncharacteristic of Regina) and our bare skin is pressed tightly together.

Her lips trail a path down my neck to my breasts and she sucks a nipple into her mouth. My head flies back into the cushions.

"Shit! Regina," I pant. She giggles quietly- and adorably- as her hand starts to slide down my stomach and between my legs.

"You feel so good, Em." She hums quietly, still nipping and sucking my nipple. My senses begin to overload.

"Please, Gina, please touch me," I beg.

"Hush, my love." Her eyes meet mine and she smiles. "Or I'll put that mouth to better use."

"Is that a promise?" I smirk when a groan clearly slips out of her mouth. Her fingers begin to play with the wetness between my legs; she moves slow, tantalizing circles over my clit.

"Don't be fresh," she threatens ominously. I can feel the build up start slowly in my lower belly. I whimper as her pace quickens against my clit.

She moves down my body, a wicked smile on her face. She spreads my legs and kisses the inside of my thigh gently.

"Baby I'm going to make you come so hard," she whispers. Before I can even speak, her fingers swiftly enter me and her mouth sucks my clit roughly.

"Oh my god!" I yelp and my hands immediately thrust into her hair and tug. "God, yes!"

"So close already, Ms. Swan," she murmurs.

"Oh god, that's hot."

"Come for me, baby." I release her hair and she crawls back up my body, her lips attaching to my neck. Her free hand tweaks my nipple, twisting and pulling roughly. My nails scratch down her back as I feel my orgasm drawing closer. I can feel and think of nothing else but the way her soft, supple body feels against my own.

"Now, Ms. Swan," she commands hotly in my ear. I come undone immediately, no longer able to hold on, as stars appear behind my eyelids. I vaguely hear myself calling out her name over and over.

"My god, Regina. That was… God," I say when I finally catch my breath.

"I'll answer to Regina," she smirks, kissing my neck gently. "I left a few marks, my love."

"Good." She giggles again. "You do that giggling a lot now, you know?" She stills and looks into my eyes.

"You left a few marks on me too, Emma." She kisses me lightly and curls into my body, releasing a content sigh.

* * *

"Let's go to yoga today instead of Pilates," Regina says over her morning cup of coffee the next day.

"Yoga? You want _me_ to do yoga?" I snort out a laugh.

"You're very flexible," she teases, winking at me.

"Why are we doing yoga instead of Pilates?" She looks up at me guiltily.

"I have a meeting at two that I completely forgot about. Yoga is at twelve, so it'll give me forty five minutes to come back and get ready." I sigh.

"You're sure you can't move the meeting?" she glares at me. "Okay, okay! Fine," I sigh heavily, "I'll go to yoga." She beams at me and I could have sworn I heard a whip crack somewhere in the distance.

When we arrive at the gym a few hours later, I let out a sigh.

"It won't be that bad," she says, shoving me gently as we walk down the sidewalk.

"It's going to be very, very embarrassing."

"If I could kiss you right now," she murmurs, her eyes never leaving the space in front of her. I pinch her arm and she giggles, a sound I would probably kill to hear.

"How hard, exactly, is this class?"

"Not hard," she says eagerly. "It's honestly supposed to be for beginners and she shows you several different ways to do the same pose so you can decide what's easiest for you." I sigh, nodding my head and thinking there may be some hope after all.

We walk down the hall in companionable silence. The yoga studio is, of course, silent when we walk in. I begin to take my shoes off and put them in a cubby while Regina disappears into the back. She emerges again with two mats, just like last time, and hands me one.

"Thanks, love," I whisper quietly. She pauses to look me in the eye and smile, a deep and sincere smile, before bending down and taking off her shoes. I move to the main floor and spread out my mat, waiting for her to join me. I sit, crossing my legs, and meditate on the quiet and relaxing music.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

It turns out I was wrong- very, very wrong. Some of the poses weren't too hard, some of them challenged my balance, others my upper-body strength.

Mid-pose, I get an eyeful of Regina's tramp stamp and my arm gives out, causing me to fall out of the pose and onto my mat. Regina tilts her head back and looks at me through the mirror. I flush, though my cheeks are already red from exertion, and glance at her backside. She beams and shakes her head slightly before turning away from me.

And now, now I really wish I had been listening to the names of the poses because I am attempting to do some weird, body bending shit and I do not like it. We started in a comfortable and basic warrior pose and now I am being asked to do all sorts of weird things. I look over at Regina, clearly panicking.

"I can't-" I start to whisper as she's attempting to connect her hands behind her back and lift her body up onto her back leg. She immediately topples over, hitting the mat with an exaggerated huff. I start to laugh a loud and obnoxious laugh, the uncontainable kind of laugh that just comes barking out, and fall onto my own mat clutching my side. Everyone around us begins to giggle as we sit in the corner of the room and laugh.

"I'm glad nobody is taking themself too seriously today," the instructor chuckles from the front of the classroom.

Regina and I sit on our mats through the rest of the pose, not trusting ourselves to try again without laughing. The next set, which I happen to catch the name of, is an inversion. I lay on my back, watching Regina out of the corner of my eye. All of a sudden, her legs fly into the air, her hips lifting off the ground. I stare at her in shock as she begins to flex and pedal her legs, moving in the most graceful and fluent way.

I realize I haven't moved at all, so I quickly attempt to lift my hips before they flop back onto the mat, not quite getting it. Regina is wholly focused on her movements, not at all seeing me struggling to lift my hips. I finally manage it, but I have no idea how Regina is so fluent. Her legs are still moving, reminding me of trapeze artists. I smile at her, heart thumping from physical exertion and just from looking at her.

 _She has no idea how beautiful she is_.

We end our session with a few minutes of meditation, which I use to calm my racing heart and relax my aching muscles. When I finally open my eyes, I see Regina smiling at me through the mirror. I wish desperately that I could know what she was thinking.

We clean and roll up our mats and put on our shoes in silence, only sharing small smiles and quick glances. When we walk out of the studio, we both breathe a very loud breath.

"So, that's your idea of easy, huh?" She looks at me, her eyes wide.

"Oh my god, fuck no. I have no idea what was up with that class today," she giggles. "There were so many crazy poses! And what the hell was that one with the leg lifting? I couldn't even get my fingers to connect!" We are both laughing hysterically again as we cross the street.

"Thank _god_! I seriously thought that you thought that was easy!"

"That was definitely the most challenging class I've been to so far." I shake my head.

"We are anything but boring," I chuckle.

We both head back to her office, where I unceremoniously collapse into a chair with a huff.

"Okay, I'm exhausted." She laughs and pulls out a snack size bag of pretzels.

"Want one?" I nod and she tosses me a bag.

"So, this meeting," I say between munches.

"Shit!" she hops up and quickly closes and locks the door, immediately pulling her clothes off as soon as she locks the door. I watch in fascination as she, yet again, bustles around her office. She's big on the whole bustling thing, my girlfriend. I momentarily get distracted as she bares her nearly naked body to me.

"Regina," I say forcefully. She halts her movements and turns to me, eyes wide. She's standing in the middle of her office, papers and books scattered everywhere, in only her panties and her socks. I stand from my chair and move to stand in front of her.

"Emma I-" I kiss her quickly, effectively silencing her.

"Relax," I murmur against her lips. She melts into my arms and rests her cheek on my shoulder.

"I'm presenting some of my research for my book today and I'm anxious," she whispers in my ear. I rub her back soothingly.

"They're going to love it, baby. You already have so many ideas and so much information. Have confidence in yourself, sweetheart." I kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, Emma."

I wait for Regina while she's in her meeting, not knowing what else to do with myself, and not wanting to be anywhere else.

I scan her bookshelf, eventually picking one and making myself comfortable in her office chair. I get distracted not even ten minutes later and look at all the adornments in her office.

There are crotchet hats tacked onto the wall, pictures of (what I presume to be) family members littered on the windowsill, and cards from students on the desk. I sift through some notecards, and I'm amazed by how personal people are with her. I put the notecards back and pick up the book again.

It's about women in the workplace, and references Sheryl Sandberg several times, a name I recognize from class. I kind of love that she has books about everything imaginable in these two gigantic wooden bookcases.

When the door finally opens, I glance up in excitement. She doesn't say a word until the door closes. Her back hits the door and she slides down onto the floor, her face lit up in a smile.

"Totally, totally nailed that!" she says with a fist pump. I clap my hands together excitedly and stand from her desk.

"I'm so proud of you, babe!" She stands and hugs me, kissing my face again and again until I'm giggling and pushing her away.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys and gals (and everything in the middle because who needs gender binaries?)! Thanks for all your great reviews on last chapter! I really love hearing from you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm working with a lot of new stuff right now and I hope you like it! There will be just a smidgen of drama to come, so stay tuned! xx


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, you guys give great feedback! Let me know if there's ever any scene, or more of something, that you'd like to see. I'm always up for suggestions! Enjoy this chapter! xx

* * *

Several weeks later, I'm hunched over my laptop at Regina's bar as she cooks dinner. Tuesday evenings we now spend at Regina's house, then go to Pilates (or yoga that one ridiculous time) together Wednesday afternoons. We've been swapping weekends so I can still see Ruby, and I even convinced Regina to go out clubbing with us before the semester ends.

"This doesn't make sense, Gina," I huff. I'm trying to get a jump-start on homework for Regina's class and the subject of racial inequality is really getting under my skin.

"Read it to me, sweetheart."

"Resumes with "white-sounding" names were fifty percent more likely to receive a callback; this means that a black applicant would need to send out fifteen resumes for every ten sent out by a white applicant."

"Okay, listen. What's fifty percent of ten?"

"Five," I answer tersely, frustrated with my inability to grasp this concept.

"So if I'm a white applicant, we'll say I will only submit ten applications, but if I'm a black applicant, I would need fifty percent more to put us on even ground. So if I add five then I would theoretically have a more equal chance of receiving a callback." I blink at her as the information sets in.

"Okay, okay yeah I think I get it." I quickly type the information into my laptop. "Thanks babe, that really helped." She leans over the bar and kisses me.

"You're doing great, dear." She turns back to the stove. "Hey, have you decided on a minor yet?" I flinch.

"No." I bite my lip as she turns to look at me, spatula in hand.

"Emma," she says sternly. "You don't want to get behind."

"I know, I know." My phone suddenly rings. When I see my mother's name, I try not to panic. "Hi, mom," I say quietly, moving to get out of my seat. Regina whirls around to look at me again and it causes me to stop.

"Your mother?" she mouths. I nod my head and sit back in my seat.

" _Emma! I haven't spoken to you in an age. How are you? How's school? How are your grades?"_

"Everything is great, mom. My grades are fine; you know I won't let them slip. I'm actually working on some homework right now."

" _Where are you? Are you home?"_ I glance guiltily at Regina who quirks an eyebrow. She's set down the spatula and is leaning against the counter staring at me.

"I'm not at the apartment, no."

" _Oh, where are you? It's late, Emma. You shouldn't be out alone."_ I roll my eyes.

"It's only 6:30, mom. And I'm, uh, I'm at a friend's house. She's helping me study." I don't look at Regina as I speak, but when I quickly glance her way, she looks beyond hurt.

" _Well, I did actually call for a reason, besides to speak to my only daughter."_ I roll my eyes as she lays on the guilt. _"Your father and I arranged to take a trip this weekend, and I know it's last minute, but we would like to come visit you. We haven't seen you in months, Emma, and we miss you so much."_ I curse internally and bite my lip.

"Can you guys afford that?"

" _Emma,"_ she scolds, _"that's not your concern anymore."_

"Okay, sorry," I mutter. "I'd love to see you. I don't have anything big planned. How long will you be staying?"

" _We are hoping to get there Friday afternoon and leave Sunday morning."_

"Okay, mom. You have my address so just send me a text when you're close so I can be sure I'm home. I have class until three on Friday."

" _Can't you skip it?"_

"Mom, no, I can't skip my class." She huffs. "I'm sorry. But you wouldn't get here until the afternoon anyway. If anything, just go check into your hotel and I'll meet you there. Okay?"

" _Okay, sweetheart. We love you and we'll see you in a few days!"_ She hangs up and I sigh, setting my phone down on the counter. I suddenly realize Regina is gone, the stove is turned off, and dinner is abandoned.

"Fuck," I mutter as I stand from the barstool. I hear the soft strains of the piano coming from the den and I frown, making my way toward the closed door. I crack the door open, hoping to go unnoticed by Regina. Her back is to me, but she seems completely immersed in her playing, thank god, and I slip in unnoticed.

The tune is soft and sad and it breaks my heart a little. I stand there awkwardly, hoping the song will naturally come to a close. It goes on for several minutes more before her fingers stop, moving from the keys to wipe at her face. It's then that I realize she's crying.

"Regina," I murmur. She gasps quietly, twisting in her seat, clearly startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'll be right out to finish dinner. I just needed a minute." I shake my head.

"I don't give a damn about dinner, sweetheart." I approach the bench and sit next to her when she quickly moves over. "I know why you're upset, and I'm sorry. We just never talked about it, and I didn't want to assume that you would want to meet my parents or want them to know about you."

"Do they know you're gay?" I nod my head. "Have you been in a relationship before?" I nod again. "And did you tell them?"

"Regina, she wasn't 12 years older than me," I hiss. I immediately feel guilty when Regina flinches. "I'm sorry." I reach out and grab her hand. "I just didn't want to assume that you were ready for that. This whole relationship has been a challenge for both of us when it comes to telling others."

"I know," she sighs. "I guess I just wish I felt like the girl you would want to bring home to your parents."

"Baby," I coo, cupping her cheek gently and wiping a stray tear, "you _are_ the girl I want to bring home to my parents. I want to tell everyone about us. I love you and I want everyone to know."

"I'm sorry," she whispers. I pull her into a hug.

"Mon amour," I whisper quietly in her ear. She pulls away and smiles at me.

"Mon amour," she whispers back. I kiss her gently and hesitantly.

"Everything okay now, baby?" she nods her head and smiles one of those beautiful, heart-melting smiles.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're just getting on equipment today?" Regina whines as we walk into the gym the next day.

"There's nothing wrong with switching things up!"

"The last time we switched things up, I ended up flat on my ass in the front row of a yoga class," she deadpans. I giggle and immediately regret it. I nudge her as she pouts, eliciting a small smile at the contact. "Nothing can go wrong on an elliptical, baby. Come on."

We make our way over to the machines and I jump onto the elliptical on the end. She gets on the one next to me and sighs heavily.

"Did you bring music?" she nods and pulls out the oldest looking iPod I have ever seen. "Oh my god, what is _that_? It looks like the first version of an iPod!" I cackle.

"It is," she mutters. I slap my hand over my mouth. "And the screen is broken so I just have it on shuffle, which I don't know how to take it out of, and I just listen to whatever comes on."

"You are the most precious human being on the face of the earth." She rolls her eyes and huffs, but I know she isn't annoyed with me.

I set my elliptical for a nice high intensity, building up slowly and picking up the pace after a few minutes. I decide to plug my headphones in and listen to some music since Regina has done the same. Ten quiet minutes go by as we continue our own workouts. I begin to feel self-conscious, aware that we aren't speaking and wondering if she's actually upset with me.

"What're you listening to?" she asks me out of the blue.

"Bastille," I murmur. She looks at me, one incredibly sexy eyebrow arched.

"Yeah?" I nod my head. "Okay, if you could see one concert live, who would you go see?"

"Elton John," I say immediately, not even needing a moment to think about it. She looks surprised, very surprised, and I smile. "I've loved him since I was a little, little kid. I was singing the lyrics to at least half of his songs by the age of four."

"That's…" she pauses, biting her lip for a moment. "Very impressive, Ms. Swan." She winks at me and smirks and I swoon a little, pleased that I have managed to impress her without even trying.

"Well, what about you?" She thinks about it for over a minute.

"Led Zeppelin," she finally says. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. "What?" she asks when she sees me smiling.

"I just like that. I can totally imagine you at a Zeppelin concert and I love it." She laughs, shaking her head slightly.

Another ten minutes goes by and Regina slows on the elliptical. I glance at her in surprise.

"I'm done," she breathes. "I'm going to get on the treadmill behind you and cool down, okay?" I nod my head and simultaneously wipe sweat from my forehead as she gets off the machine and moves behind me.

"Ms. Swan?" I hear her say after a few minutes. I can't turn entirely, but I arch my neck so she knows I'm listening. "Pilates is really working for you." I can hear the smirk and my face immediately heats up.

When I round off two miles, I get off to cool down on a stationary bike. I pick one strategically placed right behind Regina so I can watch her walk.

"Dr. Mills?" I call to her. She turns her head to look at me. "Pilates is really working for you," I mimic her exactly and watch a blush rise in her neck. It fills me with satisfaction.

The best thing about Regina is that she doesn't walk on the treadmill, she struts. It's almost like she's in her tight pants and high heels, waltzing into class, instead of sweating it out in her gym clothes on a treadmill. I use the term 'sweat' lightly, as she doesn't seem to work up much of one.

I watch as she starts to slow and eventually gets off, coming to stand next to me. It's only been seven minutes, but I've gone over a mile and am sweating furiously. I was supposed to cool down, but I figured I could do that on the walk to the car. Her hand touches my shoulder lightly and I glance up at her and smile.

"Ready?" she murmurs.

"It would appear you are," I huff playfully. She bats her eyelashes and grins at me as I get off the bike, sweaty and tired.

"That was fun," she smirks. "Maybe next time I'll just stay on the treadmill behind you," she whispers in my ear.


	18. Chapter 18

"Regina, are you ready?" I say as I open her office door Friday afternoon. She looks up from her desk in a complete panic. "Babe, what's wrong?" I shut the door quickly and quietly before squatting in front of Regina's chair.

"I'm nervous. I'm really nervous about meeting your parents." I grab her hand with both of mine and kiss her knuckles.

"You have nothing to worry about, my love."

"And you told them I was coming?" I nod my head, reassuring her for the millionth time.

"I told them I met someone and I wanted them to meet her. My mom was mostly mad that I didn't tell her sooner. She's really, really excited to meet you. So is dad."

"But you didn't tell them how we met?" I shake my head.

"I told her we could talk about it when they got here."

"What are we going to tell them?" I smile and move to sit on her lap, burrowing my face into her neck.

"You know we've covered this three times today." She nods her head. "And twice yesterday." She nods again.

"I want to be sure." I kiss her neck gently.

"We will tell them," I whisper quietly into her ear, my fingers caressing her cheek softly, "that you're _a_ professor here, not _my_ professor here."

"And your parents will take that well?" I shrug.

"They'll take it. And once they meet you, and see us together, they'll be so happy." She sighs quietly and nuzzles me. "For the record, I love when you're so snuggly like this."

"For the record, I love having you in my lap."

My phone rings and I sigh, knowing it is my mother. I extract myself from Regina and grab the phone.

"Hi mom," I say as I smile at Regina.

" _Emma, you were supposed to get here at 3:15, where are you?"_

"Mother I said around 3:15. My class ran late, but we'll be there shortly. Do you guys know where you want to eat?"

" _There's a restaurant downstairs at this hotel and the menu looks great!"_

"Okay mom, that sounds great. See you soon."

We hang up and I sigh.

"Is it time?" I nod.

"It is, my love. Come on, it's Friday afternoon so we can walk to the car and hold hands." I wink at her and she giggles.

* * *

When we pull up to the hotel, I smile a little at the shaky breath she releases.

"Regina Mills," I murmur softly so I don't startle her, "I love you so much. I love you _so_ much." I cup her cheek and kiss her softly, probing her mouth with my tongue.

"Don't start with me," she whispers against my mouth. "I can't be thinking about the way your lips taste while I'm meeting your parents." I laugh and move to get out of the car.

"Come on, my mom is going to have a fit if I don't show up soon."

When we enter the hotel, I walk up to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Emma Swan. My mom Mary Margaret Nolan is staying here and she said she would leave you a key for their room." The woman smiles at us and hands me a key without a word.

"I can't believe she just handed you a key without even asking for your ID," Regina says when we get in the elevator.

"Right? Weird."

We walk down the hall to room 618.

"Okay?" I look at Regina. She nods and kisses my nose before taking my hand and knocking succinctly on the door, deciding it would be better to meet in neutral territory rather than behind closed doors.

"Emma!" I hear my mother shriek through the door. Regina smiles and chuckles lightly until the door flings open. My mother grabs me and pulls me into a hug, still shrieking and rocking us back and forth. I manage to hold onto Regina's hand, squeezing her fingers tightly.

"Hi mom," I say with a laugh. She kisses my face repeatedly.

"Oh my god you look so much older and more mature and thin. Emma have you been eating?" she asks sternly. I shake my head in amazement.

"Mom, I eat."

"Is that my little Swan?" I hear my dad say. I smile at him over my mom's shoulder.

"Hi dad," I say as he hugs me tightly. I can feel Regina's fingers slipping so I pull her closer as I release my dad.

"Mom, dad, this is Regina." They both smile kindly at her.

"Regina, it's a pleasure to meet you," my dad says with a smile, extending his hand to shake hers. She releases my hand and shakes his, a nervous smile on her face.

"Likewise," she says excitedly. I can see the charm already at work.

"I wish we could say we've heard so much about you," my mom says as she cuts a sharp glance at me. I roll my eyes and Regina chuckles.

"Emma talks about you both very highly." While it's not necessarily true, I appreciate her saying it. They both look absolutely smitten.

"Well, come on inside!" I lace my fingers with Regina's again and pull her inside. The hotel room is nice; though small it is open and light. I pull Regina to the couch and sit with her next to me, swinging my legs up onto her lap. She looks exceedingly uncomfortable for a moment, but eventually rests her hands on my calves.

"Everything is fine," I whisper in her ear.

At dinner, the inevitable question arises.

"So how did you two meet?" It is, of course, from my mother. My dad is already a few beers in and seems fine to not speak at all for the rest of the evening. Regina glances at me anxiously.

"Regina is a professor on campus. Our paths crossed and we just hit it off. We started going to Pilates and the gym together." I squeeze Regina's hand under the table. I wait patiently for the round of twenty questions to begin, but instead we sit in silence for another minute.

"Well, that's very nice. Do you enjoy teaching, Regina?" she nods her head adamantly.

"Absolutely. My relationship with my students means the world to me. Each class I ask them to fill out a notecard with something different and I get to learn a little bit about them even if I don't interact with them personally. I have nearly three hundred people in one class this semester, so it's a really great way to make some connections."

My parents look awed to say the least. Regina is certainly the most eloquent woman I've ever brought around. I smile at Regina and squeeze her hand tightly within mine.

"So, Mrs. Nolan, you're a teacher, is that correct?" I watch my mom smile tightly.

"Yes, indeed. And please, call me Mary Margaret."

"Of course. Mary Margaret," Regina smiles politely.

"Anyhow, I teach elementary school. This year they have me in third grade, which I absolutely adore. The kids are so sweet at that age. Do you have any kids, Regina?" Regina shakes her head.

"Oh no, I don't. With my job, it would be rather difficult. I've done a lot of traveling over the years for research. A few years ago I spent two semesters at a university in Illinois doing research for my first book." My mother's eyebrows rise immediately.

"First… Book?" Regina smiles and dips her head slightly.

"Uh, yes. My first book is about how a student's social class affects their college track."

"And you have more?"

"I just published a textbook that was structured around the design of one of my classes, and I'm currently working on another textbook about education." My parents look shocked, beyond shocked, and I'm absolutely beaming with pride.

"Emma, you sure know how to pick them. I had no idea you were so accomplished, Regina."

"I really love what I do, writing books about it is just a bonus, I suppose."

"She's being modest, honestly. I've been watching her work on her new book and it's amazing. The last few weeks it's really been coming along nicely. She presented some of her research to the president of the university and they loved it!"

"Emma, please," Regina murmurs, obviously embarrassed.

"What? I like bragging on you, babe." I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Well-" my mother says abruptly, "I think it's best if we retire for the night, don't you think David?" I arch an eyebrow.

"It's only like eight o'clock?" I glance nervously at Regina.

"Your father and I had a long drive, Emma." I sigh. "And we'd like to call the sitter and check on the baby before he goes to bed."

"Well, okay. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"We?"

"Mary Margaret," my dad whispers, grabbing my mother's wrist.

"Mom, come on."

"We just- I haven't seen you in months, Emma. Regina sees you everyday, apparently. I thought we could spend the day just the three of us." I sigh.

"Okay. _I_ will see you tomorrow. Okay?" she nods. I hug her and then my dad.

"Night, kid," he whispers in my ear.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Regina." My mother says politely, extending her hand out. Regina shakes her hand, and then my dad's, before returning to my side. We say another group of goodbyes before heading our separate ways.

When we reach the car, Regina turns to look at me.

"Can you drive?" I nod and take the keys without a word. I start the engine, buckle my seatbelt, and put the car in reverse.

"Gina," I murmur. I see her shake her head.

"Take me to your apartment, please. My house just feels too big and empty for me." I grab her hand and kiss her knuckles.

"It went well, Regina. A lot better than I expected it to."

"Something very clearly upset your mother, Emma. And I have no doubt it was me." Her voice sounds distressed, beyond distressed.

"I'm sure she's just processing, you know? She hasn't seen me in months and all of a sudden I'm taller and apparently thinner and more mature and I have an older girlfriend. I'm sure it's just a lot for her to take in. By tomorrow, she'll be completely over it."

Before long, we've pulled up to my apartment. I park the car and turn to Regina.

"It's going to be fine, baby. They're clearly impressed by you. I think dad likes you a lot."

"He was very quiet at dinner."

"Yes, well he was drinking. He always gets quiet when he drinks. And then the next day he's awful." She looks torn and sad and she's worrying her lip between her teeth. "I can't stand to see you like this, baby."

"I just want to get out of these clothes and get in bed with you." I smile at her and kiss her nose.

"Now that can be arranged."

I bring her in the apartment. Ruby is lying across the couch, textbooks and notebooks spread around her. She looks up in surprise when we walk in.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you had dinner with your parents."

"We did," I deadpan.

"Is everything okay?"

"My mother was, well, my mother. You know how she gets." Ruby looks sympathetically at Regina.

"Don't take everything Mary Margaret says or does personally. She just gets in her head and freaks herself out."

"She blew them out of the water. She told them about her books and how much she loves her classes. She was stellar and I know they were amazed by her eloquence." I beam and kiss Regina's cheek.

"I'm not quite sure they felt the same way. I think I just upset them, Emma." I've never seen her frown so much. I glance at Ruby and then back to Regina.

"Come on babe, do you want to shower?" She nods her head and I lead her down the hall.

She undresses while I turn on the water and make sure it heats up properly.

"I'll be out soon, okay?" she says quietly. I grab her soft, naked hips and kiss her gently.

"I love you," I murmur. She nuzzles her nose into my neck and takes a deep breath. "You sure you don't want me to join you?" She giggles quietly and nods her head.

"I need some quiet time." I nod and kiss her again before leaving her to her shower, desperately hoping she'll feel better when she comes out.

* * *

A/N: See? Just a smidgen of drama. New, super fluffy chapter coming soon! xx


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm doing my best, but life is definitely overwhelming right now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, your feedback is so appreciated. Don't forget to leave a comment at the end and let me know what you thought. Thanks again for your patience! xx

* * *

"Let's go to the bookstore," Regina says to me Sunday afternoon. My parents finally, and mercifully, left and I immediately made my way home to Regina. She was, of course, sitting in her office grading quizzes and reading notecards when I arrived and plopped immediately into her lap.

"What, like, right now?" she nods her head.

"It doesn't close until seven and it's only downtown. You've never been and I'd love to take you." I arch an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure? I was thinking about doing something a little more… Private," I wink at her. She smacks my leg and I giggle.

"You'll be here tonight, will you not?"

"I guess," I tease. She laughs a bright, bubbly laugh and I feel so much better seeing her smile. I kiss her cheek and she turns her head to look at me, our lips brushing together lightly. "You look happy again."

"I'm sorry I was so freaked out Friday night." I shake my head.

"I'm not mad, baby. I'm just really happy to hear that laugh again. I'm sorry I had to leave you all weekend. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I'm glad you spent time with your parents, though. They love you so much and they clearly missed you."

"I missed them too, in a way. But my world is different now, and it's harder to get along."

"That happens in college, baby. You'll see."

"Well what's your relationship like with your mother now?" Regina sighs.

"We should get going, babe. It's going to take us twenty minutes or so to get to the bookstore and you're going to want lots of time when we get there. Trust me." She pats my leg, indicating I should stand, and I make a mental note to try to ask about her mom later.

"What's this bookstore like?" I ask as we get in the car. "Is it like Barnes and Noble?" she shakes her head.

"Oh no. This bookstore is amazing; two floors of used books, floor to ceiling. It's almost impossible to describe, it's so fantastic. You'll see when we get there." She flips on the radio and Led Zeppelin begins to play.

"Seriously how did I not know about this Led Zeppelin love until you told me at the gym?" she shrugs and I laugh at the silly face she makes.

The bookstore, from the outside, looks plain and boring and frankly dirty. I glance at Regina and she positively beams. I think I've fallen in love with the way she smiles at me.

We get out of the car and she takes my hand and leads me into the bookstore. I adore the days where she feels safe enough to hold my hand in public and I revel in the warmth and comfort that overwhelms me.

When we walk in, I stop right in the doorway, my mouth falling open. Like Regina described, the books are stacked quite literally floor to ceiling. From where I'm standing, I can see about ten isles with bookshelves that reach almost to the ceiling and are crammed with books.

"There's a second floor," Regina murmurs in my ear. I turn my head to look at her, finally tearing my eyes away from the books, and smile.

"This is amazing, Regina."

"I'm going to go order us some coffee, start looking around."

"How will you find me?" I glance anxiously at all the books.

"I'll always find you," she winks at me. I watch her saunter into the cafe before making my way slowly down the first isle. Nothing looks particularly well organized, with the exception of the genres, but there are just _so many books._

I wander into the autobiographical section and find a copy of Amy Poehler's book. I take a seat on the floor and crack it open.

Regina appears not long after, two cups of coffee in her hand.

"White Chocolate Mocha," she says with a smile. "It's delicious, trust me." She sits down next to me as she hands me my coffee. "What'd you find?"

"Amy Poehler."

"Team Amy, huh?" she scrunches up her nose and I turn to look at her.

"What do you mean 'Team Amy'? What other team would I be?"

"Team Tina!" I laugh, covering my mouth.

"How can you separate them into arbitrary teams? They're best friends!" I giggle when she elbows me.

"I'm just saying, I don't know if this relationship can continue if we're on opposing teams!"

"Oh my god, stop." I smack her leg and take a sip of my coffee. "Wow! This is _really good_ coffee. Damn." I snuggle closer to her side and take another sip.

"So, upstairs is general fiction. And also books of sociological interest."

"Oh good! Because you don't have enough books of sociological interest," I tease.

"Well first of all, one can never have too many books of sociological interest, or any interest, but second of all, _you_ don't have enough books of sociological interest, my love." I blush and shrug.

"You're right, I really don't. Come on, let's go upstairs."

We ascend the stairs and I'm taken aback again by the sheer vastness of books. Regina takes my hand again and leads me down through the aisles until we get to our section, the sociology section. There are so many, some names that I recognize from Regina's shelves.

"What are you feeling like?"

"Race. I'm feeling like race." She pulls me in the right direction and sets me in front of a section.

"Try this. _The New Jim Crow_ is amazing; I own a copy myself that you're free to read when we get home instead of buying it here, but I think it's important that you have your own too. I'm going to browse. Come get me later, okay?" I nod my head, glancing around me.

"Regina?" she halts her retreat from me as I grab her wrist. "I love you," I whisper. She smiles a wide smile that reaches her eyes. I kiss her swiftly and softly. "Thank you." She kisses my forehead and then makes her way down the aisle, disappearing around the corner.

I have no idea how much time has gone by, but I have six books in front of me and what little is left of my coffee went cold long ago. I faintly hear Regina approaching me, and I glance up to smile at her, aware that I look a bit like a maniac.

"I see race has been good to you." I nod my head.

"I think I decided on a minor, too." She arches an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"African American Studies." She plops down on the floor next to me and throws an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm very proud of you." I beam at her, unable to diminish my excitement. "Very proud of you."

She looks at all the books on the floor in front of me, as well as the stack that I rejected.

"Now, what are we going to do with these books?"

"These I'm keeping, I think," I say as I point to the books in front of me. "Those I either didn't like the style of, or chose something over them."

"Very organized, Ms. Swan. Let's go, it's nearly six o'clock."

* * *

When we get home later that evening, Regina takes a shower while I curl up in bed and start to read one of the six new books I've purchased. I can hear her humming in the bathroom and I smile, getting lost in the hum of her voice. CNN is on in the background, droning on about the above average temperatures across the globe. I turn it down to hear Regina more clearly.

 _Oh, we're halfway there, oh living on a prayer._

 _Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear._

I smile at the classic song choice, shaking my head.

When Regina comes out a little later, I look up and immediately begin to laugh. Dressed in an oversized pink plush bathrobe, she looks like a character straight out of a cartoon.

"What?" Regina says, making a face at me. I can't stop the giggles, so I cover my mouth and look away from her.

"Nothing!" I gasp between giggles. She approaches me, straddling my hips in a clear attempt to stop my laughter, but the close proximity to the robe only makes me laugh harder. "You're just so tiny and the robe is just-" I giggle again.

Before I'm quite sure what's happening, Regina rolls her eyes and discards the robe, tossing it across the room. It lands with an exaggerated swoosh and I glance wide eyed at Regina.

"Better?" she asks with a smirk. I nod my head. My head spins as she kisses me softly, her hands cupping my cheeks.

"I had a really nice time today, mon amour. Did you?" I nod again, feeling speechless.

"I love you," I finally murmur. She smiles at me, the kind of way I'm falling in love with, and kisses my nose.

"I love you too. I'm going to get my laptop and work on my book. Do you mind?" I shake my head, smirking at her. She knows exactly what she's doing and I love when she tries to be a tease.

When she comes back with her laptop, she throws on a silk nightgown and then climbs into bed, sliding into my side. I put my arm around her and return my attention to my book.

"This feels.. Right, doesn't it?" she murmurs after a minute. I nod my head.

"It feels perfect. Completely perfect." I kiss the top of her head and we slip into a comfortable silence.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for your patience with these chapters. I hope you're all still with me and enjoying the story. I'm thinking about wrapping it up soon, but we'll see where it takes me! Happy reading xx

* * *

"Zumba. I can't believe you talked me into going to Zumba, of all things," Regina mutters as she begins to collect her things in her office.

"It's going to be fun!"

"I lack coordination of literally epic proportions." I raise an eyebrow.

"You're going to enjoy yourself! It will be a little frustrating and you will likely be very confused, but it's fun. Half the class is confused too."

"Okay, but we're standing in the back." I nod my head.

"Maybe one or two rows from the back so you can see, babe." I wink at her when I receive a glower. "I love you," I remind her, giggling at her panicked expression.

"We're going to be late, come on," she grumbles. She is absolutely adorable right now and, as she locks her door with a huff, there is nothing I want more than to kiss her and tickle her sides to get her to smile. We walk down the hall and out the doors, making our way to the gym.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I cried at Aquatica?" Startled, I let out a bark of laughter.

"You what?"

"I just- I really don't like new experiences and it was very overwhelming and I just cried." My heart swells to epic proportions and I sling an arm over her shoulder casually.

"You are the actual most precious human being I have ever met in my life, do you know that?" she cracks a smile at me. "That is so priceless. Who were you with at Aquatica, anyway?"

"My nephew, Henry."

"Oh wow, I didn't know you had a nephew. Is that the little boy in the picture in your office?" she smiles so warmly I can't help but smile as well.

"Yes, that's my Henry. He's the sweetest little boy and I just adore him. I was thinking about going to visit him and my sister this summer." I nod my head.

"How old is he?"

"He just turned nine."

We approach the doors to the group fitness room and Regina sighs.

"Okay!" she suddenly says excitedly. "Let's do this!" She pushes open the door and struts into the room. I shake my head and follow her in. There are already tons of people standing around, waiting for the class to start.

"Gina," I say as I grab her arm, "did you bring water?" She looks at me, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No?"

"Gina!"

"What?"

"You need water! You're going to sweat. You're going to sweat _a lot._ More than you've probably ever sweated in any gym class."

"Okay but-"

"Nope. Stay here." I hold a finger up to her, grab my wallet, and turn on my heel to buy her a bottle of water from the vending machine.

I jog down the hall, swipe my card, select the bottle, and jog back down the hall. When I get back to the fitness room, I'm surprised when I see Regina talking to a small, blonde woman. I've never seen her before.

I approach them slowly, watching Regina interact with her. She seems a little older than me, but definitely in her 20's, and they seem really close. They appear to be bantering back and forth playfully, and Regina even swats her arm and lets out a bark of laughter. When I get to them, Regina turns to smile at me.

"Aurora, this is Emma, Emma this is Aurora. Emma just changed her major to sociology!"

"Oh wow, cool! It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," I smile politely. I don't mean to size her up, but I do anyway.

 _She didn't even introduce me as her girlfriend._

I try to let that thought make me feel better. They can't be that close if she doesn't know we're dating.

"Aurora and I have known each other for a while. She's been in a few classes and she studied abroad with me last summer." She smiles widely at Aurora and Aurora smiles back. My stomach tightens.

"Okay class, are you ready?" Loud music begins and I bristle in frustration. Regina turns to me with a panicky smile.

"Ready?" she asks eagerly. I nod my head and eye Aurora. She stands a row in front of us.

The song begins and I do my best to focus on the steps and the people around me rather than Aurora. She's really, really good- way better than me- and she turns to wink at Regina and laugh every time she shakes her hips. Okay, maybe not every time, but it feels like it's every time.

Between songs, Regina grabs my arm. She's sweaty and panting slightly, but she's smiling and even laughing a little. She pulls my arm to extend it out and rubs the crease at my elbow.

"What the hell are you doing?" I laugh.

"Checking for sweat!" she yells before turning back to face the front. I laugh, shaking my head again.

The next song is my reason for living. Regina is unbelievably good at booty popping and I drool watching her shake her ass. Uncoordinated as it may have been, it was incredibly hot.

At the end of the song, she grabs me again.

"I'm struggling. This is a straight hour of cardio. Jesus, Emma. I think I'm getting a stitch in my side."

"Go drink some water, baby." She nods her head and moves over to where we left out bottles. She slides down to the floor, her back against the wall, and takes a long swig of water. I start to feel nervous and I keep an eye on her through the entire song.

At the next break she rejoins me, looking a bit more refreshed. But by refreshed, apparently I meant insane, because by the time we're on the last song, semi-coordinated Regina has been replaced with out of rhythm, completely not even trying Regina.

"Freestyle!" she shouts as she starts to dance in circles doing jazz hands. I'm laughing so hard I can barely breathe and I nearly forget about Aurora.

When class ends, Regina turns to me with a wide smile.

"We did it!" We high five and then Regina turns to Aurora and gives her a high five too. They both laugh and I bristle, the one-eyed green monster slowly crawling back out of the ground.

We grab our things and make our way out the door. Regina and Aurora are discussing work for another professor. Apparently Aurora is an assistant for two of them, one of whom Regina is close friends with. We stop at the doors leading outside while Regina and Aurora continue to talk.

"Well, we better get going."

"Oh, yeah, okay!" Aurora smiles. "We need to get lunch together soon and catch up!"

"Absolutely. Stop by my office!" Aurora smiles at me and then we head out the door and go our separate ways.

The walk to Regina's car is relatively quiet.

"So that class was totally crazy," Regina says with a huff when we get in the car.

"Did you like it?" She nods her head.

"I'm straight up exhausted, babe. But that was fun." She leans over the console and kisses me softly.

When we get home, Regina grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs.

"Babe?"

"We're getting in the shower," she says with a smirk. Who am I to protest? As much as Aurora bothers me, she doesn't get to take Regina home. Aurora doesn't get to mercilessly fuck Regina in the shower like I'm about to.

When we enter the bathroom and she turns on the shower, I grab her and push her against the nearest wall, kissing her roughly.

"Emma," she groans. "Emma, I'm sweaty."

"So hot, babe," I growl in her ear, tugging on her earlobe and pinching her nipple through her shirt. Her head falls back, exposing more of her neck to me. I lick and suck my way back to her lips, pushing my tongue into her mouth.

"Fuck, Emma," she pants. I immediately start pulling off her clothes and throwing them on the floor. She's naked in under a minute.

"Get in the shower," I command as I begin stripping off my own clothes. She grabs my face and kisses me quickly before getting in. I throw off all my clothes and then collect all of our clothes and throw them in the hamper.

"Emma," Regina purrs as I get in the shower. She's already shampooing her hair so I take advantage of her vulnerable position and quickly attach my lips to a nipple. "Oh my god!" she yelps in surprise.

"Keep shampooing," I direct. I lick and suck her nipple, tugging on the other with my fingers. She whimpers and I glance up. Her eyes are fixed on me and her fingers are roughly massaging her scalp.

"Don't stop," she murmurs. I release her nipple with a pop and kiss my way down her body. Her abs quiver slightly as I kiss them. I can tell she's eager for an orgasm. She shifts her weight slightly and opens her legs further.

"Use your words," I tease.

"Please Emma." I smirk and glance up at her. Her hair is sudsy, so I stand from my squatting position.

"Rinse," I say as I begin to push her under the spray. She whines quietly and I smile. "The faster you rinse the faster I fuck you." Her eyes light up and she stands under the spray obediently. As she rinses, I squirt some body wash into my hands and rub them together.

I begin to run my hands down her body, over her shoulders, and down her arms. Her eyes close as I run my fingers over her nipples, pinching them slightly. I move closer and turn her, running my hands down her back, to her hips, and down to her voluptuous ass. I give it a hard slap and she yelps, her hands shooting out to brace against the wall.

"Emma!" she gasps.

"I think you're clean enough now," I murmur. She turns to face me, letting the water rid her body of soap. I rinse my hands and push her against a wall. Her leg lifts and wraps around my hip, pulling me closer to her.

"God please fuck me, Emma." I kiss her slowly and softly, allowing my hand to wander down her body. When I reach her heated center, I groan at the slickness I find there. "Please," she gasps.

"God you're so beautiful." Her eyes meet mine and she smiles, running her hand through my damp hair.

"Even sweaty and uncoordinated at Zumba?" I nod.

"Especially sweaty and uncoordinated at Zumba. Did you know you're exceptionally good at booty popping?" She giggles and kisses me again as my fingers begin to rub her clit.

"That feels so good, Em," she groans as I pick up the pace. "Please baby, please," she says desperately. I enter her swiftly and she cries out, grabbing at the hair at the nape of my neck.

"You're mine, Regina. All mine. Don't ever forget it," I whisper in her ear as I pound into her. Her leg grips me tighter as she cries out over and over again.

"Oh my god! Emma!" I can feel her walls tightening already. I grab her other leg and hoist her up. "Yes!" she hisses, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Come for me baby," I murmur as I continue to pound into her. Holding her up is far more challenging than I anticipated, but I can tell she's close. "Tell me you're mine," I growl into her ear, tugging on it roughly.

"Oh god, oh Emma!"

"Tell me!"

"I'm yours, I'm yours Emma. Oh fuck! I'm so close." I bite and suck her pulse point and twist my fingers within her. She lets out a gorgeous, guttural moan, and then her body shudders as she comes hard. She calls my name again and again, her eyes slammed shut and head tilted back. I watch her mid-orgasm face in awe; she really is a sight to behold. I can already see the beginnings of a few love bites on her neck and I smile with pride.

"Gina," I murmur when her orgasm finally subsides. Her arms wrap rightly around my neck and her legs drop to the floor.

"Fuck, Emma," she murmurs. I turn off the water and scoop Regina up bridal style and carry her to the bedroom. Pushing back the covers with my foot, I drop her into bed.

"I love you." I kiss her forehead.

"Join me?" she asks with a knowing smile. I nod.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and then we'll be ready for round two," I wink at her as I saunter into the bathroom.


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a few days since I've seen Regina, with the exception of class. It's now Thursday afternoon, and I'm anxiously sitting on a bench down the hall from her office waiting for her to come back from class. I don't hear anything, but I worry she's been avoiding me for a reason. I decide to bite the bullet and abandon my stuff on the bench and see if maybe I missed her coming in while I was in the bathroom. When it comes to Regina, taking matters into my own hands isn't something I particularly love to do.

The door is cracked open so I knock hesitantly.

"Regina?" I murmur when I don't hear much of a response. She's sitting at her desk, staring blankly at a stack of papers and notecards. She looks up when I say her name.

"Hey," she murmurs.

"Are you-"

"Hey Dr. Mills, I have those quizzes for you. Do you want me to take today's? I can take notecards too, if you want." A girl interrupts me before I can continue, obviously Regina's assistant, but Regina only seems to be half paying attention. Her face is flushed and she's sweating, which is odd considering she doesn't like to sweat and it's freezing outside. I'm not sure what exactly people mean when they say their 'blood runs cold' but I feel like it's this, and I don't like the feeling.

"Um, yeah, here," she says as she shoves a stack of cards into the girl's hand and receives her own stack, this one completed with markings on them. "Oh you need a key." I can't stop staring at her. Her eyes even seem glassy, like she's been crying, but not quite that. I need this girl to leave so I can figure out what's going on. She takes a notecard off the stack and pulls up the quiz on her computer. I notice a slight tremor in her hands.

I don't dare speak, letting her do what needs to get done. All the while, I glance around the room and notice it's state of chaos. There's always chaos in Regina's office, but this seems a bit much even for her.

"Okay, this is the key." She writes 'key' sloppily on the notecard, even her handwriting looks wrong in some way, and she hands the stack to her assistant.

"Okay, cool," the girl says cheerfully, as if there's nothing at all wrong with the woman in front of us.

 _Are people so caught up in their own fucking lives they don't notice when something is wrong with someone? Are they that ignorant?_

The girl finally leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Regina?" I murmur. She looks at me, but I swear she isn't seeing me at all. "Regina," I say, louder this time. "Are you okay?"

"Em," she exhales loudly, "I'm just having trouble breathing. I can't focus on anything." Her words are starting to jumble and I can hear the little gasps between them. She looks only marginally panicked, but I'm having a full-blown fit in my head.

 _Oh my god what's happening? What am I supposed to do?_

"What do you need?" She just shakes her head. "Okay, I'm going to get you water. Just stay here, okay? I'll be right back." I see a styrofoam coffee cup sitting on her desk and I grab it, quickly exiting the room and immediately breaking into a sprint when I get into the hallway. My own head is starting to feel hazy as I try to process this as quickly as possible so I'm calmer when I get to Regina.

I fill the cup with shaking hands, willing the fountain to fill it faster. It's harder to run with a cup filled with water and I splash a lot of it on my shirt. I just hope it'll be enough. Not even taking the time to take a breath, I push Regina's door open and immediately crouch next to her, handing her the water.

"Drink, please baby." She takes the cup from my hand and takes a small sip. I grab a chair and drag it next to her. I hold her free hand and rub her back soothingly. Her hand is still mildly trembling. "You're okay, you're okay. Just keep drinking."

"Talk to me, please," she murmurs between sips. "I need something…" She trails off.

"Okay so the other day in class, I can't believe you taught with a half-broken heel. I thought maybe you didn't know and I was very concerned and then you just grabbed the heel in the middle of class and snapped it back in place!" I laugh at the memory and I see her smile. "I can't believe you didn't just take your shoes off!" I'm talking, but all the while watching her continue to drink. She seems to be taking deeper breaths and her hands have stopped shaking. The sweat on her forehead has dried and her color is becoming normal again.

"I knew the shoe was broken," she laughs quietly, "I glued it back together." She's speaking quietly, but she looks like she's gaining her strength back. She's almost done with the water. Her hand releases mine and she grabs my shirt and pulls me closer to her. "Why is your shirt wet?" she asks with a puzzled expression. Her eyes meet mine and she, thankfully, looks like herself. She looks like she sees me again.

"I spilled some water on myself while I was running."

"You went for a jog in that outfit?" I laugh and kiss her forehead, stroking her now slightly damp hair.

"No baby, I was running down the hall to get you water."

"Oh yes," she murmurs, glancing down at the cup in her hand, "I suppose I remember that."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, a lot better."

"What percent?"

"Eighty-five, maybe ninety."

"What do you need to get to one hundred? You need more water, let me fill this up again." I take the cup from her hands and kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back. Just sit, okay?" She nods in obedience and I rush from the room. My emotions catch up to me and I begin to cry despite myself. I fill the cup, tears streaming down my face as fast as the water coming from the fountain.

 _She's okay, Emma. She's fine. It was probably just dehydration. The colder it is outside the hotter the classroom gets. It was a million degrees in there today. She's fine now, you were there and she's okay. You're both okay._

I continue to reassure myself as I walk quickly, without spilling water this time, back down the hallway. I close the door to Regina's office tightly as I hand her the cup again and then sit back down. She pulled a pack of pretzels from her desk and is snacking on them slowly.

"What happened, baby?"

"It's just so hot in there and my body doesn't do a very good job at cooling itself down. The hotter I get, the harder it is to get my brain to function properly. I sometimes have to get hormone injections if it gets out of control." I caress her cheek and run my fingers lightly through her hair as she speaks.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's usually not that hard to manage, just with the cold weather and that damn classroom."

"You don't drink enough water," I say sternly.

"Emma, don't start with me."

"I'm serious, you don't." I immediately resolve to go to the store without her and buy her a case of water. I can be personally responsible for her hydration.

"I'm a big girl, Emma." I smile at her argument, feeling like perhaps she is starting to feel closer to one hundred percent.

"Just keep eating and drinking. We can finish this discussion at home." Suddenly, I remember I have to be at work. "Shit!" Regina looks startled at my outburst. I immediately pull out my phone and dial Belle.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asks curiously.

" _Hello?"_ Belle answers the phone.

"Belle, it's me." I hold up a finger to Regina.

" _Hey! Aren't you supposed to be here?"_

"Yeah I had an emergency so I'm going to be late. Or I am late, technically," I flinch. "I promise I'll be there soon. Can you cover desk for me for like fifteen minutes?"

" _Of course. Are you okay?"_

"Yes, I think everything is okay. Thank you so much, Belle. I'll be there soon!" I hang up and turn back to Regina.

"Go," Regina insists. "I'm sorry I kept you."

"Don't you dare apologize. I'm so glad I was here. Clearly your assistant is very unobservant and would have been absolutely no use to you."

"Thank you for being here," she says with a small smile.

"Let me go fill your water again and then I'll go."

"I can-"

"Don't even bother," I say as I take the again empty cup to the water fountain. Still shaken, I take a series of deep breaths while I wait for the cup to fill. I don't want Regina to ever know how frightened I was.

I kiss her fully when I get back, pulling her body close to mine. When our lips disconnect, she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly.

"I love you so much," she whispers against my ear. "Thank you for being my rock."

"I love you too, beautiful. Don't forget I'm always here. I'll come by tomorrow after class, okay? It's your weekend at my place," I remind her. She nods her head.

"I can't wait."

"Call me if need _anything,_ okay? Anything at all. I'm never too busy and it's never too late." She nods her head resolutely.

"I promise I will. Now go, please. I love you so much, my beautiful princess." She kisses my lips again and then I reluctantly leave her in her office.

When I get to work, I'm overcome with guilt. Belle is swamped with people. I immediately drop all my stuff and start to help dismantle the crowd.

I feel like I've said, "how can I help you?" about a million times. When the rush ends and we're out of laptops to check out, I turn to Belle and hug her tightly.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Is everything alright?"

"It is now. Regina was overheated and dehydrated and she just had a little episode. She's fine now, thank goodness."

"Oh my. Are you okay?" I pause, considering my answer. On the one hand, I'm totally not okay. On the other, Regina is fine and I have a plan to stop this from happening.

"I think so. I'm still a little shaken up- it was pretty intense and I was so scared for her."

"I would imagine." I nod my head and feel tears welling up in my eyes. "At least you were there and she let you be there and everything worked out." I nod again, wiping at my eyes.

"I love her. I just can't," I take in a shaky breath. Belle rubs my arm supportively. "I can't imagine anything happening to her."

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to her."

"Well, I don't know, apparently this happens to her. You know? Like this is a thing. She said her body is bad at stopping her from overheating. It sounds like she just has these episodes a lot, which is so dangerous. And she said sometimes she has to get hormone injections to cool her down." Belle's brows are furrowed in concern.

"I'm sorry, Emma. This must be a lot to handle." I nod my head.

"Yeah and I don't know, I just feel responsible for her. I'm going to go to the store and buy her a case of water and bring her water everyday."

"You don't have to do that, you know?"

"I guess I don't, but I do. I want to take care of her." Belle smiles at me warmly. "She's my girl. I can't do a lot for her, but I can do this. I can keep her hydrated and safe."

"I'm sure you give her far more than that, Emma." I smile and hug her again.

"You're amazing, thank you so much. You're such a great friend."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hi! I'm so, so sorry for the long wait! I've been doing my best to write you the best story possible, and between midterms and papers and writing proposals for my department, everything has just been a mess of reading and writing! I'm sorry I neglected you all! In any case, here comes the next chapter. I actually like this one quite a bit and I hope you do too! xx

* * *

"Hi baby," I greet Regina at the front door of my apartment Friday morning. I kiss her lips quickly and usher her in.

"Good morning," she murmurs against my ear as she embraces me tightly in the foyer.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I stroke her hair and take mental notes on her appearance. She looks well rested and relaxed, her complexion back to normal. She looks beautiful when her face is clear of make-up. I mean, she looks beautiful all the time, but there's something exceptionally breathtaking about the way her soft, brown eyes look when they're not framed by mascara and eyeliner.

"I'm fine, mon amour. I promise. I felt better by the time I got home last night."

"I know."

"Yes, you know because you called every thirty minutes to check." We both laugh as I kiss her forehead. She hums softly and I delight in the sound.

"So you'll be okay here while I'm at class?" Regina nods.

"Yes, of course. I just couldn't wait until this afternoon to see you. I'm going to take the day off of work today and just read while you're in class. Ruby won't mind, will she?" I shake my head.

"She's not here anyway, she met up with some of her friends last night and crashed there. She won't be back until later, but I told her you were here."

"Have you eaten yet?" I shake my head.

"I was just about to have some cereal and fruit. You want some?"

"Do you have apples?" I laugh and nod my head.

"We do indeed. You want peanut butter? Ruby bought organic from the market the other day."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Regina winks at me. "That sounds lovely, thank you."

I quickly put the food together and take a seat next to her at the bar, handing her her food and a glass of water. She side-eyes me and smiles before taking a large gulp of water, no doubt for my benefit.

"You want to go ice skating later?" I ask casually.

"Ice skating?" she raises an eyebrow at me and I smile, giving her my best pleading smile. " _Maybe,_ " she says pointedly. I smile and kiss her cheek, knowing when it comes to me, Regina is hard pressed to say no.

We eat breakfast quietly for a few minutes.

"So, Christmas break is coming up," Regina says after a moment. I glance over at her and nod. "I would like for you to go home and visit your parents and see them for Christmas."

"Okay, but-"

"Don't interrupt me," she says sternly. I look down at my bowl and shyly glance back up. She winks at me and I blush. "If you'd let me finish, I was going to say I would like for you to come on vacation with me for New Year's."

"Vacation?" she nods her head. "Where?"

"How about Mexico? You have a passport?" I nod my head.

"You seriously want to take me to Mexico?"

"I went to Cancun last summer and it was beautiful. I'd like to take you there and share it with you. We can get out of the cold, lay on the beach, go paddle boarding, snorkel with dolphins, and celebrate the new year together."

"That sounds completely amazing. Yes, absolutely." The smile that lights her face is heartbreaking and she leans over and kisses my cheek with an exaggerated smack.

"What time is class, baby?"

"Oh shit, I gotta run!" I scarf down the rest of my cereal and stand, quickly slipping on my boots. "You're sure you'll be okay while I'm gone? You're welcome to come on campus with me." Regina shakes her head.

"I need the time away from my office today. Go, before you're late. When you come home I'll make us lunch." Throwing on my coat, I stop to look at Regina. The domesticity of it all makes me swoon. I get swept up in the moment and grab her, kissing her roughly.

"I love you so much. I'll be back soon."

"Come back quick," she whispers seductively in my ear, her hands squeezing my ass. I flush and detach myself from her.

"Okay, leaving now." I grab my bag and brave the cold weather, leaving the warmth of my lover behind.

* * *

On my way home from class, I decide to stop by the local organic food store and pick up flowers for Regina. They have the best deal; two dozen flowers for five dollars, all assortments.

I text Regina: _I'm going to stop at the store babe, is there anything you want?_

As I'm getting out of the car, she responds: _Just you and your delicious lips ;)_

I laugh and send her a smiley face before heading into the store. I find the most colorful assortment in the bunch and put them in my basket. I browse the store, finally settling on some chocolate covered cherries to bring home to Regina too.

With my goodies stacked in the car, I head home. The phone rings about halfway home and I'm happy to see Ruby's face light up my phone.

"Hey Rubes, what's up?"

" _Your girlfriend is making lasagna for dinner and I'm fucking in love."_ I chuckle and shake my head.

"I know, she's kind of perfect."

" _You would not believe how good it smells in our kitchen right now. Dude, she's making the sauce from fucking scratch. She went out to the store and bought ingredients to make homemade tomato sauce."_ The awe that is lacing Ruby's voice amuses me.

"I would believe how good the kitchen smells, babe. She makes me lasagna all the time. I'm pulling into the community now, I'll be there in a few."

" _Better get here quick before I steal yo girl!"_ she says before abruptly hanging up. I laugh, stashing my phone in my bag. I collect all my things and let myself into the house. Ruby was right, it does smell amazing.

"Honey, I'm home!" I sing as I drop my bag and kick off my boots.

"Hi, dear!" Regina calls from the kitchen. "My hands are a bit preoccupied, my love. You'll have to come in here!"

"She's finishing the fucking dough she's making!" Ruby calls out. "For the pizza we're apparently going to have for dinner tomorrow night!" I chuckle again and pull the flowers from the bag, hiding them behind my back.

"Hello, mon amour," I say as I enter the kitchen. She sees the chocolate covered cherries in my extended hand and giggles in excitement.

"Well, hello beautiful." I kiss her cheek and then step back. She's covered in flour, and the kitchen is an organized mass of chaos. I present her with the flowers after she wipes her hand. "Oh, Emma! They're beautiful!" she grabs them and then me, kissing me softly and hugging me tightly, effectively splattering me with flour. I don't mind, pulling her closer to me.

"I love you," I murmur in her ear. She kisses my neck softly.

"I love you too. This is so sweet." I release her and smile, wrapping my arm around her hip and pulling her close to me.

"You two are a mess," Ruby says, her nose scrunched up in mock disgust. I can see her phone poised in her hand, and I know she's been taking more pictures. Secretly, I can't wait to see whatever shots she's managed to take.

"I'm going to go change into sweats and then make some food."

"I bought you a salad kit while I was at the store, Emma. The kind you like, I promise. Fresh chicken, caesar dressing, and shredded parmesan included."

"That does actually sound pretty good. Thanks, baby."

After Regina cleans up the kitchen, puts the lasagna in the oven, and changes her clothes, we collapse onto the couch. She immediately pulls me into her arms and I sigh as her fingers tangle in my hair. The flowers I bought her are displayed on the coffee table in front of us.

"How was class?"

"Boring. I missed you, and I was just thinking about you being here without me." She kisses my forehead.

"Ruby and I got along very nicely."

"I'm very happy to hear that. She officially seems taken with you."

"She just wants me around for my cooking," Regina huffs. I laugh and twist in her embrace so I can face her.

"I mean that's a pretty good incentive," I joke. "Lasagna in the oven, pizza dough in the fridge… That's a pretty good deal." She laughs and smacks my leg with her free hand.

"Is it now? Is that all I'm good for?" I blush at her low, seductive tone. I glance over the couch to check that Ruby's door is shut.

"That is certainly not the only thing you're good for," I murmur against her ear as my hand slides down her torso to cup her between her legs. She groans quietly and I can't help but giggle. "I can think of a number of other things you're incredibly skilled at, Dr. Mills."

In a flash, Regina scoops me up from her lap and carries me off to my bedroom.

* * *

"Do you have your ticket, babe?" I ask Regina as we walk up to the stand that has the ice skates.

"Yes, I've got it," Regina grumbles. I grab her hand and squeeze it tightly for a moment before releasing it.

The entire car ride to the ice rink, Regina repeatedly attempted to persuade me to do something other than ice skating.

" _What about the movies?"_

" _Oh, look how nice that restaurant looks!"_

It's a miracle I got us here without having to pull over and snap her out of it.

"This is going to be fun," I reassure her. She puts on her skates, quietly and repeatedly glancing over at the rink. When we get to the entrance, I get on first and then extend my hand to her.

"Emma…" she murmurs.

"I won't let you fall, baby. I promise." She firmly grasps my hand and I help lead her onto the ice. Her ankles wobble immediately and she reaches for me with her other hand. I grab her immediately and wait until she levels out.

"Jesus," I hear her mutter under her breath. I chuckle at her furrowed brow and the way she's captured her lip with her teeth.

"Okay, I'm going to lead us to the edge, okay? Just focus on keeping yourself balanced and I'll guide us." I take a deep breath and begin to slowly skate backwards towards the edge of the rink, both of Regina's hands still firmly within my own. She wobbles a little again, but quickly corrects herself.

"You're doing great, babe," I encourage. She glances up at me and smiles, her cheeks flushed. "You look absolutely beautiful," I murmur once we're on the edge of the rink and I can bring her body close to mine. She extends her arms and grabs my shoulders.

"This is way harder than I thought it was going to be," she laughs. It's good to see her smiling.

"You're seriously doing so well. You'll be skating circles around me in minutes." She rolls her eyes. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too." There's a silence between us and Regina glances down at her feet. "Now, show me how to do this."

As it turns out, I was right about Regina picking it up quickly. Within fifteen minutes, and without a single fall, my beginning skater has turned into an ice skating queen. I couldn't be prouder. She skates along next to me, now holding my hand loosely like all the other couples, and we hold a comfortable conversation.

"We're going to have to take Henry when we go visit him. Do they do ice skating in the summer?" I snort out a laugh.

"Yeah baby, they do ice skating in the summer. Year round, my love."

"He'll love it. I wonder if he's ever done it before. Maybe he could pick up hockey and play a sport. He could really like that."

"That sounds great babe."

We skate for what feels like eternity, our hands locked together. I begin to feel like I'm in the middle of some really cheesy romance movie where they skate together under the Christmas tree in New York City.

After a while, Regina releases my hand and turns to me with a smile before skating ahead of me. I realize she's egging me on to race her, so I pick up my pace. Before long, we're tearing around the rink, giggling and trying to trip each other. When we're both out of breath, we stop and lean against the wall.

Regina smiles at me again, winking quickly before turning away from me. I allow her, this time not trying to race, and I watch her. She glides across the ice elegantly, her hips swaying seductively. Without warning, her feet suddenly give out and she completely wipes out on the ice, without even a chance of recovery.

"Shit!" I cut across the ice and crouch down next to her. She looks far beyond mortified, but seems otherwise unharmed. "Gina, are you okay?"

"Oh my god I totally just landed on my ass." Her face is bright red.

"Babe it's fine, it happens all the time." As I say this, a smaller child wipes out a few feet away. "See? Totally normal." I take Regina's hand and slowly help her up.

"My butt hurts," she pouts. I take her by the waist and lead her off the ice, where we sit on a bench and relax.

"Are you okay though? Ankles? Wrists? Anything hurt that didn't a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, my damn ego," Regina mutters. I laugh and kiss her cheek quickly.

"Physically, though?"

"I'm okay, I promise. Can we go home now?" I nod my head and help her unlace her skates.


	23. Chapter 23

"Good morning, Ms. Swan." Regina murmurs in my ear what feels like early Sunday morning. I groan and curl into her body. Her fingertips tickle my sides and I giggle, grabbing for them.

"Early," I mutter.

"Yes, and for a very good reason." I crack an eye open as her fingers slide up my body and tweak a nipple.

"Jesus," I breathe. "Baby," I say as I open my eyes and make eye contact with her.

"You just looked so beautiful sleeping there."

"I was dreaming about you," I murmur, "doing very dirty things to me." Her eyebrow arches and she pulls back the covers, exposing my naked body to her. This is, of course, total bullshit, but it clearly turns Regina on.

"What was I doing?" she whispers seductively. She throws one leg over my hips and straddles me, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I don't think I need to tell you."

"Well, was I doing this?" She asks as she slowly licks one nipple before blowing on it gently. I groan and shift my hips, feeling the wetness already begin to gather.

I nod my head. "More, please," I beg her. She lifts her body over mine, hovering over me, her lips only inches from mine.

"You're so beautiful," she breathes. I grab the back of her neck and pull her lips to mine, our teeth gnashing and our tongues immediately tangling.

"Oh," I gasp as her fingers slide between my folds.

"Hush," Regina murmurs as we simultaneously hear Ruby's bedroom door close and the water turn on in the kitchen.

"Baby, I-" she silences me by sliding her fingers quickly and deeply inside. I bite my lip to stop myself from crying out.

"Oh, Emma. You feel so good," she groans quietly as she curls her fingers inside me and my walls contract.

"Please baby, please. Oh my god," I mutter desperately. Her fingers slide in and out of me quickly. Before long, she's panting into my ear as I bite down on her shoulder. Her fingers slide out and I gasp in surprise.

Quickly, she spreads my legs and connects our centers, grabbing onto my extended leg and rocking against me desperately. The sensation combined with the sound makes me feel wild and desperate.

"Please, oh my god Regina harder." She doubles her efforts, the stimulation on my clit intensifying. My hands grab her ass and assist her in moving her body faster against my own.

"So close," she breathes. "Oh fuck, Emma." I can feel the tightening in my stomach intensifying. I slide my hands up her toned stomach to cup her breasts roughly. Her eyes slam shut and her body begins to shudder. At the feeling of her orgasm, my body finally surrenders and my own orgasm washes over me. Regina collapses on top of me and I sigh happily.

"Oh how I love you," she murmurs against the slick skin of my neck.

"I love you too baby." I kiss her forehead gently, damp with sweat. The temperature of the room seems to have risen exponentially, making it easy to forget the freezing temperatures outside.

I turn my head to look out the window at the overcast day and see a thick blanket of snow everywhere.

"Snow! Regina, it's snow!"

"It's hardly the first snow of the season, baby."

"Yeah but it's the first one we've woken up to together!" She laughs and smiles sweetly at me, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"You are so cute," she says before kissing my nose.

"Come on, put some clothes on let's go outside and build a snowman!" I say as I stand from the bed and begin putting on sweatpants.

When I come racing out of the bedroom, still tugging up my boots and putting on my scarf, Ruby laughs from her seat at the kitchen counter.

"Emma, oh my god relax," she says through a mouthful of cereal.

"Regina!" I call as I pull on my gloves.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Regina mutters as she saunters down the hallway. She's already bundled up in her clothes and shaking her head at me as she pulls on her shoes. I anxiously stand next to her, bouncing up and down. "Your impatience is not very endearing, Ms. Swan." I stop and she stands upright to look me square in the eye.

"Are you ready?" I finally whine.

"There will be _no_ snowball throwing, is that clear? I will kick your b-u-t-t if you lob one single snowball at me." I snicker but nod my head before kissing her quickly and dragging her out the door.

My first step in the blanket of snow is like a shot of adrenaline and I immediately go bounding down the steps, gripping the handrail tightly so I don't fall.

"Emma!" Regina calls worriedly. "You're going to fall!" I laugh as I sink past my ankles in snow, making my way over to the walkway where less snow has collected. I clear a path for Regina and then run back to the steps before reaching out my hand.

"Come on baby, let's build our first snowman together." At my words, her eyes seem to soften and she clasps my hand and gingerly walks down the steps.

We begin our snowman building process. Regina has set out to begin rolling the middle section while I work on the bottom. I glance over at her, her back to me, and quickly compact a snowball, setting it off to the side. With a smile, I continue to roll my section. In no time at all, we've constructed an entire snowman.

"He needs arms," Regina says with a huff, wiping some hair that's escaped from her hat off her forehead. I run to the tree and begin to pull a branch off to snap in half. As I snap it, I'm smacked right in the back of the head with a cold, wet ball of snow. I shriek and turn to Regina who is already in a fit of giggles. I look over at where I left my pre-constructed snowball and find it missing.

"No fair!"

"It is so!" Regina yells between shrieks of laughter. "It's karma for what you were going to do!" The light in her eyes and the pink in her cheeks make my heart pound. She looks so untroubled, so content in life. She looks like a child for just a moment, the joyous laughter spreading through her entire body. She doubles over and continues to laugh, so I quickly make another snowball and hurl it her way. It hits her knee and she jumps back in surprise.

"Ha!" I call, sticking my tongue out at her. She narrows her eyes. I expect her to bend over and make another snowball, so I stay in my crouched position. Instead, she slowly starts to approach me. I freeze, watching her saunter towards me.

"Get up, Ms. Swan," she instructs me.

"I would rather not." She stands and looks down at me, one eyebrow raised. "That is such a mom look," I snark. Her eyebrow lifts further as she snorts.

"Up," she commands. I reluctantly stand, watching her warily. She grabs my shoulder and turns me slowly so my back is to the lawn.

"Regina," I say cautiously. She grins and then gives me a shove. I go flying backward and land with an exaggerated whoosh into the snow, arms and legs spread. She giggles and then turns and leans back herself, landing a few feet away. Laughing, she begins moving her arms and legs.

"A snow angel," I murmur before laughing myself and making my own.

 _What a weirdo_ , I think to myself. When she's done, she stands as gracefully as possible and then hauls me out of the snow. Though we were far apart, the wings of our angels are just barely touching. I glance at her and smile before kissing her cold, damp cheek.

"Let's go inside, we're wet now." Regina winks at me before heading for the door.

"I could get used to this routine," Regina says to me in the car on the way to the gym later that afternoon. I smile at her and lean over the console to kiss her cheek.

"Me too. Going to the gym more means I can eat more of the food you scrunch your nose at." She smacks my leg and I swat it away.

"It means absolutely no such thing. You need to eat healthy, not food filled with grease and sodium." I know she means well, but I bristle a little and start digging around in my bag. I present a bottle of water to her and she looks at me in surprise.

"Here," I say grouchily. "I bought these for you."

"Emma," she whispers. "You don't have to do that. I don't need-"

"Shut up, yes you do. I need you to be hydrated. I can't be worrying about you all the time when I'm not with you, so this is how I'll make up for that."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"False. I have to worry about you. I'm in love with you, you're my girlfriend, and I take care of the people I love. This is how I'll take care of you."

When we pull into the parking lot, she turns to me and smiles.

"Did you know that I love you?" I nod my head. "I love you _so_ much. This is so sweet and I'm truly beyond words."

After the thirty minutes on the elliptical that I force Regina to do, we ride together on the stationary bikes.

"You know I've been thinking about taking summer classes," I mention.

"Oh yeah?" I nod.

"Sure, it'll be a great way to get ahead on my minor plus what else am I going to do? I can stay here, be with you, live with Ruby, and get some classes done." She smiles.

"That's great, Em. I'm still trying to make some adjustments to my life plan, as well. Of course I would like to visit Henry, with you if you can, and then while I'm there, I can look at places to stay. I'm sure you know I won't be here in the fall and-"

"You what?" I stop mid-pedal and stare at her.

"Or… You don't know…" She stares at me and I stare back. The panic is creeping through me and I feel my eyes water.

"Why would I know, Regina? Why would I know?"

"Well I just thought since you're friends with some of my older students that someone would have mentioned it."

The room starts to spin and I take my foot off the pedals and grip the handlebars tightly.

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"Emma I thought you knew! I figured you were just fine with it."

"So you mean to tell me I could have walked into an empty office or half-packed house one day and you just would have been like 'surprise!'? How long would I have gone not knowing? How do _your older students know_ and your girlfriend isn't finding out until now?"

"Emma, I'm sorry," she says regretfully.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"Colorado, close to the town where my sister lives." I can feel my heart shattering.

"Why?"

"Well, every six years professors are up for a promotion, but it's contingent on us doing research and it's very challenging to get research done while you're teaching and grading and all these other things, so we are allowed a few months of sabbatical to go and do research and get published."

"And you have to leave the fucking state and go to Colorado to do this?"

"This town where I'm going, their houses are selling at a median price of four million dollars. It's fascinating to study, and I can research and write another book, more like the first one I published."

 _She's clearly been planning this for a while if she's found a town and decided what she's going to do._ My thoughts spin wildly in my head, trying to make sense of it all.

"How long?"

"It would round out to be most of the fall semester." I can't figure out whether I'm exceedingly angry or painfully sad.

"What am I supposed to do without you here?" I finally whisper. Regina reaches out to touch my arm but I pull away and hop off the bike.

"Emma," she murmurs, "please let's just talk about this." I shake my head.

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me. I can't believe that you thought I would be okay with the woman I love moving to Colorado for five months and leaving me here!" I turn on my heel and immediately head for the door. I run down the stairs as quickly as possible and jog out the front door, breaking into a long stride as soon as I'm free.

The running gives me something else to think about besides the absolute ache in my heart. I jog through campus, passing the tables where Regina and I had our unofficial first date. My eyes fill with tears at the memory. I pass the building where I changed my major, the building where I spend most of my days either with Regina in her office or down the hall doing homework. Campus is deserted so I let the tears stream down my face as I run. Through the dorm courtyards, through the parking lots, I run until my legs start to cramp.

I slow outside the building where Regina took me to that film, the night she spoke to me in French for the first time. I sit against the wall of the building and take a few deep breaths. It's freezing and I definitely don't have the layers on to be outside, so I try the handle on the door and am surprised when it's open. I slip inside and sit back down on the floor in the warm, comforting building.

It's then, without the sounds of the wind blowing and my labored breathing, that I hear and feel my phone continuously ringing. I know it's Regina, without even bothering to look. Eventually it stops and I breathe a sigh of relief. I'll have to call Ruby at some point and ask her to come get me. I refuse to call Regina, but then I remember that her things are at my place so she'll have to come eventually.

"What do I do?" I whisper to myself. I put my head in my hands, drawing my knees up to my chin, before I start to wail. It's a shocking and pathetic type of cry, but I can't stop it once it starts.

 _I can't believe she was going to leave without telling me. I can't believe she's known long enough to tell all her other students and not me. How could she not even consult me? Do I matter that little?_

The self-deprecating voice in my head is screaming insecurities at me and I can't shut it out. I continue to cry until I run out of tears and the sound of my phone continuing to ring finally breaks me.

"Enough!" I shout at the phone before I click answer.

" _Emma? Where are you?"_ I cry in relief when I hear Ruby's voice.

"I'm in the- the hall where I saw the movie." I can't say much more without crying again.

" _Regina called and said you ran off. Emma are you okay? What did she say to you? She was so upset when she called."_

"Please, please just come get me. Don't tell her." She agrees and hangs up, promising she'll be here for me in ten minutes. I wait, willing the tears to stop before she arrives. I see her car screech to a halt outside the building and she comes running in. I don't even have time to stand before she flings herself down to the floor and draws me into her arms.

"What happened, baby?" She strokes my hair and pulls me tighter. I tell her everything, doing my best to make it intelligible through all the tears.

"She's going to leave me here, Ruby. And she wasn't even going to mention it," I sniffle at the end of my story.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. It sounds like she didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know she didn't I just feel like she doesn't care about me." The tears have finally stopped and so has my ringing phone.

"She's worried sick about you," she murmurs. "When she called I thought someone had died or something."

"Yeah, or something…" I trail off.

"Look, I'm angry at her for treating you like this, but I think you could work it out."

"I just need some time, you know? I need to process this." Ruby nods her head in understanding.

"I'll call her and tell her I've found you and am bringing you home. You can stay in my room until she collects her things and goes home."

"Why does this feel like a break up?"

"You two have been joined at the hip since you started dating and now you're upset. The space you need is a big disruption to what you're used to." I nod my head. "Let me call Regina."

I smile at her and rest my head on her shoulder.

" _Ruby, did you find her?"_

"Yes , I found her." I hear Regina sigh in relief and sniffle. "She doesn't really want to see you right now. I know you have some things at our apartment and you're welcome to come get them but she doesn't want to have any contact with you right now."

" _Ruby please put her on the phone. I just need two minutes. I need to hear her voice and know she's okay."_ Her voice quivers and I feel bad. She glances at me and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, Regina. She's really upset. She just needs some time." And then I hear Regina start to cry, the shake in her voice giving her away.

" _Nothing at your apartment is crucial, I can get it another time. Please tell Emma I love her and I'm sorry and to please call me."_

"I will, Regina." They hang up and she turns to me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Hush. Let's get you home, okay?"

When we get home, Ruby ushers me into her room.

"I'll go pack up Regina's things and put them in the hall closet. How about we have pizza for dinner and watch I Love Lucy reruns?" Ruby's cure for everything is I Love Lucy and pizza. I nod my head and smile at her as she pulls back the covers of her bed and pushes me down.

"You really don't have to do this, Rubes."

"Hey, she broke your heart a little today. I'm your best friend, and best friends pick up the pieces and put them back together."

"I'll be fine." She nods resolutely.

"You are fine. But you'll be better with pizza and I Love Lucy," she winks at me and then heads across the house to my room. Regina's stuff is mostly still in her bag, but her clothes are strewn across the floor from the previous night's escapades. I feel guilty that Ruby will have to see that, but I try not to think about it.

Even though we have the dough in the fridge that Regina was going to make, I hear her in the living room ordering the pizza, our usual order: two extra-large pizzas with extra cheese and bacon. I love her so much.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pretty please don't forget to review :) More will come soon! xx


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, after an unexpected radio silence from Regina the night before, I anxiously spend the day wrestling with what to do.

On the one hand, I could go to Regina and cry and tell her I don't want her to go and I'm so sad that she's leaving. I could tell her how mad I am that she wasn't going to say anything and how much it hurts to nonchalantly hear that she will be leaving me in no time at all.

On the other hand, I could not do that; I could sit and let her suffer and wallow in how badly she'd hurt me.

I sit outside, on a quieter part of campus where few walk through and shrubbery is abound, and think about my options. Suddenly, I hear someone approaching me.

"Emma?" I glance up, startled by the interruption. It's Aurora.

"Aurora, hey," I say quietly.

"I saw you sitting here and I thought I would say hi." She smiles at me and I try to smile back.

 _That was nice of you,_ I think to myself bitterly. Even with this rift between Regina and I, I can't help but be jealous. She must be coming from Regina's office, and that makes me even more jealous.

"What's up?" I ask casually.

"Oh you know, the usual school load. Hey have you seen Regina? I'm actually just coming back from her office. She's always here Monday afternoons but her door was locked and the lights were off." I feel my heart sink as I shake my head.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon," I say quietly. I try so hard not to be worried, because I'm mad at her after all, but it's so unlike her to not be on campus during the week.

"Hm. Is everything okay?" I shake my head.

"Did you know she was going on sabbatical?" Aurora looks at me in surprise for a moment before resting a hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't?" I shake my head and the anger and jealousy flood through me full force.

"So everyone knew but me?" I ask bitterly. Aurora shakes her head.

"She didn't do it to hurt you, Emma. You know her just as well as I do, if not better." I snort. "I'm serious. You know her intimately, a way I never will and don't care to either, in case you were wondering." That should make me feel better than it does, but I'm too upset to even care.

"I know she didn't mean to…" I trail off. _Do I know that?_

"You should go talk to her, let her explain." I nod my head.

"Thank you for your advice, Aurora. I've been sitting here for hours trying to figure out what to do." She smiles at me again and I want so badly to like her.

"I hope we can be friends. It's clear Regina means the world to you, and you to her, and it's really nice to see her so openly happy."

"I hope we can be friends too," I say with a small smile as I collect my things. Whether or not I mean that is a different story, but I want to. "I think I'm going to go find her."

When I arrive at Regina's house not thirty minutes later, I feel a weird mixture of relief and anxiety when I see the Mercedes parked in the driveway. I cut the engine as soon as I pull up and sit in silence for a moment. The house looks dark and empty, not filled with the life and sunshine that Regina always emulates.

Alone, in the aching silence of my car, I consider turning around and leaving for several minutes.

And then I do leave.

I put the car back in drive and I turn around, tears streaming down my face as I desperately try not to look out the rearview mirror.

* * *

As I expected, class the next day is awful and tense. The bright, cheerful Regina Mills that prances through the door is nonexistent. Instead, Regina looks exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes. Her black pants, cream colored blouse, and black blazer don't hang the way they normally would. She looks thinner and less kept, her hair dirty and messy instead of clean, full, and precise.

There's absolutely no way to avoid the guilt that washes over me seeing her like this. It's clear that there's a direct relationship between her appearance today and my running off Sunday afternoon.

She doesn't even look at me as she walks by. The room is hot again today, and she sheds her blazer, draping it across the chair. I watch her sign into the computer and pull the slideshow up on the projector. Every move she makes is slow and thought out. Students approach her and I watch her quietly request that they take a seat and send her an e-mail with their concerns. Everything is wrong, completely wrong, and everyone is noticing.

Ever punctual, Regina starts class with a fake and incomplete smile.

"I hope you have your notecards ready," she says with a smile as she moves to the next slide. "I just want to remind you all that finals are coming up. I will be hosting a review session next Thursday, as well as the morning of the exam. Check your quiz scores, tally up where you're going to be, don't forget I'll be dropping your lowest five, and come see me if you have concerns or want to do some math. Questions?"

The dead silence that stretches across the room is uncomfortable at best. She glances nervously around, still avoiding eye contact with me, and then nods her head slightly.

"Okay, here's your quiz." She puts up the slide, a short response instead of multiple choice, and then begins her walk around the classroom. I scribble my answer as quickly as I can, feeling her eyes on me the entire time. It's everything I can do not to look up. I can practically feel her silently imploring me to look at her, speak to her, anything at all, but I keep my eyes down and try to focus on my writing.

When she comes to collect the stack of cards from me after the quiz, she doesn't even turn her head my direction. It breaks my heart; everything about it breaks my heart. Our fingers brush together and her head snaps up to look at me, our eyes meeting for only a moment before we both look away just as quickly.

I spend the entire lecture taking notes as best I can while simultaneously fighting back tears. In my head I imagine various scenarios of standing from my seat, proclaiming my love for her and profusely apologizing before dragging her from the room and bringing her home with me to hold her tightly in my arms. My notes clearly reflect my lost thoughts at the end of class. Instead of the usual two to three pages, I see a meager half a page and am disappointed in myself for allowing the sadness of my situation to distract me.

Regina is off as well, stuttering through sentences, mismatching statistics, and forgetting what to say next. Instead of strutting about the classroom, she stays seated on a table at the front of the room. It all seems so off. She forgets entirely to ask us to write something on our notecards.

"If you wrote something, that's fine. I didn't instruct you on what to write today so don't worry about it. Just write your name and the date at the top and put it on the tables as you leave as usual."

Most people look put off, surprised, and even a little unnerved. I gather my things quickly, avoid all contact with Regina, place my card on the table, and quickly shuffle out the door.

Everything about that interaction was painful. It would be so much easier if I just went to Regina and talked to her. I regret, for a moment, not walking up to her door yesterday. I regret leaving the opportunity to fix this mess before it was too complicated.

As I walk past Regina's office building, I remember the bottle of water in my backpack. Knowing it will still be a few minutes before she gets to her office, I sprint up the stairs and down the hall to her office, quickly unzipping my bag and placing the bottle at her door. I hear the door open down the hall, so I quickly dart around the corner to avoid the possibility of it being Regina. I hear the footsteps fall short a few feet away and I know it must be her, since her office is the second to last door at the end of the hallway.

Unable to see her without peering around the corner and unsure of whether or not her back is yet to me, I'm surprised when I hear the quiet gasp that comes from the around the corner.

"Emma," I hear her murmur. She must be alone. I want so badly to go around the corner and take her into my arms. I hear her sniffle quietly. Her key hasn't opened the door yet, so she hasn't gone inside. I can't believe she's just standing in silence outside her door. I can picture her so clearly in my mind holding the bottle, her disheveled appearance made even more disturbing by the tears in her eyes.

I take a huge risk and peer slowly around the corner. My risk rewarded, I have an opportunity to watch Regina as she stands, as I pictured her, staring at the bottle in her hand. She sniffles again and wipes at her eyes. It would be so easy to go to her and hold her and make this mess end. I shouldn't be torturing her, and myself, like this.

Before I get caught, I turn on my heel and head down the hall as quickly and quietly as possible. Before I turn the corner on the opposite end of the hall, I hear the distinct turn of the lock on Regina's door and I sigh in relief, happy to know that she's at least going to give herself some privacy in her office.

* * *

When I get home after work, Ruby greets me with the same sad smile she's been giving me since Sunday.

"How was class?" she asks sympathetically, cracking open a beer for me and plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Awful, Ruby. She looks terrible, like so terrible. Her clothes were loose and her hair was dirty. She didn't even have us write anything on our notecards. Everything was so off. I hated every minute of it."

"And you're not ready to talk to her yet?" I shake my head.

"I want to so badly, but every time I think about what happened on Sunday, I just never want to deal with any of it again."

"Look, Emma, as much as I think Regina fucked up, I also hate seeing you like this. Even if you don't sort things out, I really think you should try talking to her. She sounded so upset on the phone. She called twice last night asking for you."

"Aurora told me the same thing."

"Wait, the girl you're, like, ragingly jealous of? You talked to her about Regina?"

"She approached me yesterday. She's the reason I drove out to her house."

"I can't believe you talked to her without ripping her head off or turning green." I shrug.

"She's fine, I guess. She told me in no uncertain terms that she was completely uninterested in Regina."

"That's a good thing, don't you think?"

"It's really just the last thing I'm worried about, honestly. A week ago I would have appreciated hearing that from her a lot more than I'm appreciating it right now." I worry my lip as I stare at the television.

As I'm getting ready for bed not long after my arrival home, my phone signals an incoming text message. I shiver when I see Regina's name on the phone.

 _I'm sorry, Emma._

That's all it reads. I get irrationally angry and throw my phone across the room. It hits the wall, hard, and lands on my bed. Tears well up in my eyes and I take in a deep, ragged breath.

"Emma?" Ruby knocks on my door hesitantly. "I heard something, is everything okay?" When I don't respond, she turns the handle and comes in slowly. "Em?" she says again when she sees me standing in the doorway between my en suite bathroom and bedroom. I glance at my phone on my bed and back at Ruby.

She takes the hint and goes to the phone, sitting on the end of my bed and grabbing it.

"You're lucky you didn't shatter this thing, Jesus Christ," she murmurs. She doesn't say another word for several minutes as she stares at my phone. "What are you going to do?" she finally asks.

"I don't know. I can't answer her, Ruby. Not like this. Over text message!" My voice gets progressively louder until I'm shouting and crying. "I don't want a goddamn apology! I want her to not be going to Colorado and I want her to have at least talked to me before making all these decisions! I want this to not be happening Ruby!" I yell at the floor, my eyes squeezed shut to try to stop the tears from inevitably leaking out. I'm mortified and furious. Ruby grabs me and pulls me onto the bed.

"Hey, breathe, okay?" I nod and take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. "Just relax. We're going to work this out. You need to go talk to her, sweetie. It's really time." I nod my head.

"Soon," I murmur.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up late, not having anywhere to be until class at 4:30. I refuse to go to Pilates, not knowing if Regina will go, and not wanting to go either way. I trudge around the house, watching the clock move past eleven, twelve, and even one.

Ruby leaves a little after one to go to work. She kisses my head on the couch and says to me, "get up, get dressed, go to class, go for a run. Don't sit here like this all day", and even though I ignored her, it's nice that she cares.

A knock at the door pulls me out of my haze. I didn't hear a car door shut, but I figure I wasn't really listening for one anyway. Dressed in my sweats, I think for a moment to change before answering the door, but my sluggishness decides for me that I look presentable enough. I sweep my hair up in a ponytail as I walk down the hall to the door.

I don't even look out the peephole before opening the door, so you can imagine my surprise when Regina is on the other side. Her eyes fill with tears when our eyes meet, and so do mine.

"I'm so sorry," she murmurs. "Baby, I'm so sorry." Her voice cracks painfully and she shuts her eyes for a moment as a tear slips down her cheek.

"Regina-" I start to say.

"Emma, please just let me explain," she cries. "All I'm asking for is five minutes to try to apologize and make sense of this mess. I miss you, Emma. Everything has felt so different and empty without you. I just couldn't stand not looking at you and talking to you. I couldn't stand not being near you. I went to Pilates hoping you would be there and I could see you and when you weren't I just… I had to find you and see you and tell you I'm sorry and I love you."

It wasn't logic that propelled me forward, it was love, and I grabbed her tightly, gripping her shirt in my hands, as I cried. We stand there, in the freezing cold, flurries of Sunday's snow still present and blowing into my foyer.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for running," I whisper into her ear. She backs us up into the house, pushing the door shut with her foot. She doesn't release me, nor I her. I can feel her hands tangled in my hair and her breath on my neck.

"Don't apologize. Please don't apologize. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me." I release her shirt and run my fingers through her soft hair. She sighs quietly and I feel her body sag just slightly into my arms.

"Can we just get in bed and talk?" She nods and finally releases me. It's a relief to see her face, even marred with tears and etched with anxiety. I wipe the stray tears littering her cheeks and run my thumb over her quivering lip. Her eyes close and she smiles slightly.

I lead her down the dark, quiet hall, relieved that Ruby isn't home. When we get to my room, I think for a moment to be embarrassed by the mess, but Regina hardly seems to notice. Her shoes and accessories all come off, her coat, hat, and gloves being deposited on the floor on top of her coat. She crawls into the bed, pulls back the covers, and extends her arms to me.

Warm and wrapped tightly in Regina's arms, the safety and security I had grown so accustomed to slowly seeps back into my bones. My bed suddenly feels like the soft, inviting safe haven it always was when I was with Regina. The cold emptiness that surrounded it has finally dissipated.

"How long will you be gone for, exactly?" I finally ask. She takes a slow, deep breath.

"Three months: September, October, and November."

"Where will you live?"

"I think in an apartment I usually rent out during the summer when I visit my sister and Henry."

"And what about your home?"

"I'll leave it unoccupied, just like in the summers. You could stay there, if you'd like." I shake my head. Regina's home without Regina…

"Home isn't the walls surrounding us, it's the person we're with." She kisses my forehead.

"You can ask me anything baby," she asks after another minute of silence.

"So you're studying the price of the houses?" I feel her nod her head.

"Sort of. The average income is about $75,000 which is, as you know, well above the average for the U.S. but that's still not enough money to buy four million dollar houses. I want to study that, the effects of people of middle income status living in the surrounding area, and what it's like growing up surrounded by exorbitantly wealthy peers."

"That sounds really amazing." She nods her head.

"It's really scary."

"It is?"

"I mean, my reputation is kind of on the line. I don't want to only be known for textbooks and then that one good research book. This is a chance to prove myself, but it's also going to be so much harder. My first book I did all the research for my doctoral dissertation. I conducted my research at colleges with lists of people I could email, and I had an advisor and someone guiding me. Here, I have to find my own way, I have to make it work somehow. I just don't know how." I hug her tightly to me.

"I was so mad and so heartbroken that you didn't tell me. I was so mad at you for leaving me here and not even asking me about it. I want this for you and I want what's best for you, I just have to figure out how I'm going to fit into all of it."

"Emma, I'll never be able to apologize enough for not telling you sooner. If I could take it all back and do it again, you must know I would. I never intended to hurt you." I nod my head.

"I'm still upset, I want to be clear about that. I'm going to need time to process this and figure out how I feel about my girlfriend flying across the country for three months without me. But I forgive you and I love you." She smiles so widely I forget for a moment ever feeling that shattering despair and I kiss her before the feeling fades.

"I love you so much," she whispers against my lips. "Thank you for forgiving me."

* * *

A/N: I don't even know where to start. Thank you all for all of your reviews! They were all wonderful and I hope I honored as many of you as I could. So! This chapter was rather lengthy, as I'm going to need some time to decide where I'd like to go. Please, PLEASE let me know if you have any suggestions or thoughts on what sorts of things you'd like to see happening as we move forward. Thank you all again, and don't forget to review! xx


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hi all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The girls are taking a break from all the drama, for sure! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Happy reading! xx

* * *

The quiet hum of CNN and the bathroom sink running wakes me early Saturday morning. Regina's soft, warm body is vacant and the spot she was previously possessing is cold.

"Regina," I murmur. She must have heard me because the sink turns off and her head pops out. She's washing her face, suds covering every inch.

"Good morning, my beautiful girl. I would come over and kiss you but that wouldn't be good for anyone." I laugh with her and she disappears back into the bathroom to finish her task. I sit up and glance at the clock. It's 7:15. I groan and flop back down.

"Come on, my love, I want you to look nice today," she cooes as she enters the bedroom, her face looking bright and alert, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Today is the Sociology department's Annual Symposium, where students from the department present research they've been working on under their professor's guidance. Regina is, of course, speaking at the event, and has several students presenting research. Though I have no research to present, Regina roped me into volunteering so I could also see what kinds of things I could be doing later in my academic career.

"But it's seven in the morning," I whine as I hide my face under the blanket. The bed moves as she gets in, pulling up the covers to slide in underneath. I face her under our comforter fortress and she smiles at me as she kisses my nose. She just looks so beautiful.

"You're going to have a lot of fun, I promise."

Eventually I get up and wander downstairs to get coffee and have some fruit for breakfast. As I'm scarfing down my banana, Regina comes into the kitchen.

"Wow," I murmur as she comes into full view. She looks gorgeous, and incredibly sexy, in tight black skinny jeans, a sheer pink tank top, fitted blazer, and dark-rimmed, square glasses.

"You like it?" I nod my head and remember to breathe.

"You're going to steal the show, you know?" I watch as she blushes.

"Hardly," she murmurs.

"No, you seriously look incredible." I stand from my seat and move closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I still need to do my make up."

"It doesn't matter; you look stunning." I kiss her lips gently, pulling her closer to me. "I can't believe I get to arrive with the most beautiful woman in the room. And the world," I wink at her. She blushes again.

"You need to start getting ready, Ms. Swan. We have to leave in less than forty-five minutes." With a huff, I grab my coffee and head back upstairs.

As I dress, I watch Regina apply her makeup carefully. She traces her eyes with a dark pencil, tweezers her eyebrows, and applies blush.

"Come here, Emma," she murmurs. In only my underwear and blouse, I walk over. She smiles and kisses me, her hand wrapping around the back of my neck tightly. I smile into the kiss as she pulls away.

"What was that for?"

"I'm putting my lipstick on now so no more kissing until after symposium," she winks before letting out a giggle. I roll my eyes and continue trying to get dressed.

* * *

When we arrive at the Social Sciences building, Regina and I sign in and receive our name tags. "Emma Swan. _Ask me"_ it reads.

"Ask you what?" Regina chuckles as she slaps hers on. I smile at her very official looking "Dr. Regina Mills" tag, feeling proud of her for really no reason at all.

"Ms. Swan, could you help with the tables?" I nod and wave at Regina.

"I'll see you later," I say with a smile. She nods and winks at me before sauntering off to one of the presentation rooms.

I don't see Regina for several hours. She attended and spoke at a different lecture than the one I attended, where I knew several people from the higher level classes. At the end of the lecture, an older man approaches me. He's a little scruffy, but seems nice enough. I glance at his name tag and realize he's a professor here, one I'll be taking class with next semester.

"Emma Swan, right?" he says as he glances at my name tag.

"Yes sir," I say with an anxious smile.

"I'm Robin Locksley," he says as he extends his hand. "Regina told me to look for you." I smile, silently thanking her in my head. I've been wanting to meet him for weeks since I made my schedule.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I say as I shake my hand. "I've heard so much about you!" He laughs, I'm not sure why, and releases my hand.

"So you're a Sociology major?" I nod.

"Yes, yes sir. I just declared a few months ago. I'm a sophomore."

"That's fantastic. Maybe next year you'll be presenting." I immediately blush.

"I can only hope so. So far all the presentations have been amazing!" I see Regina exit a classroom out of the corner of my eye. I know she sees me, and we both smile at each other and return to our conversations.

"I think it's a great experience. I love doing it."

"I saw you mentored a lot of the students today." He nods.

"I did. Hey, stop by my office next week if you have time, and we can get to know each other." My heart starts to slam in my chest.

"Thank you, that would be great!"

"It was a delight to meet you, Emma. Regina speaks very highly of you and it's wonderful to put a name to a face."

As our conversation ends, I move over to the table with the refreshments to help the other two volunteers make sure everything is set up nicely. I glance over at Regina and we make eye contact.

Sometimes she gives me these very disarming forlorn looks, where her eyes shine and she smiles just a little. It's as if she looks at nobody but me like that, and it makes my very soul itself warm with joy.

She gives me one of these looks and I melt into the ground where I'm standing. I watch as she excuses herself from her conversation and moves towards me.

"I saw you talking to Dr. Locksley," she says with a smile.

I smirk at her. "Yes, he mentioned you talking me up quite a bit." She rolls her eyes.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't talk to him yourself if I didn't encourage it." We both laugh.

Aurora approaches us with a wide smile on her face. "I was wondering when I would run into you," she says to Regina with a smile before engulfing her in a hug. I sizzle with jealousy.

"You're presenting in the next session! I'm so excited!" Aurora beams.

"I can't wait! Emma," she says as she turns to me, "you're not presenting are you?" I scoff and shake my head.

"One day!" Regina exclaims as she wraps an arm around my shoulders. Surprised, I slowly lower my arm around her waist and subtly pull her closer. I can't believe she's making such intimate contact with me at a school event, but I soak it all in as quickly as I can. The way she fits into my side, the weight of her arm on my shoulder, and the light, floral fragrance of her shampoo. She's so soft and so comforting.

Aurora arches an eyebrow and smiles at both of us. I know this doesn't make her jealous, but God does it make me feel good. Eventually, they both leave and head toward the presenting room to get ready. I head over to the volunteer table to see if I'm needed.

"Okay Emma," the woman in charge of the volunteers says to me, "you'll be in charge of letting the presenters know how many minutes they have left. The 'ten minutes left', 'five minutes left', and 'one minute left' cards will be on the desk in the front row of the classroom. Which one would you like to go to?" I glance at the schedule and request Regina's room.

She sends me off in that direction and I meander into the room.

"Emma!" Regina exclaims in excitement. I smile at her enthusiasm.

"Hey. I'm doing the time card thing."

"Great!" She says as she points me in the direction of the bright orange sheets of paper at the front of the room. I smile as I watch her set everything up and then grab an empty desk and drag it off to my left side.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm taking notes and I'll be getting up and down so I don't want to be in the middle of everything." I laugh and shake my head as she anxiously moves about the room, greeting students and parents.

At 12:45 on the dot, exactly on time, Regina begins by greeting everyone and introducing the first presenter, who happens to be Aurora. I clap and start the stopwatch on my phone as she begins her presentation.

She talks about attitudes towards poverty, splitting it among education, age, gender, and experience with poverty. She speaks eloquently and I find myself only slightly envious. I see Regina nod along with several things she says. It surprises me that Regina wasn't her mentor.

After Aurora's presentation, several more groups present. I watch Regina more often than I should. She's scribbling in her notebook, crossing things out, writing in margins, and drawing arrows. I try to squint and see what she's writing, but I can't make it out. I'll have to look in the car on the way home.

At the end of all of the presentations, Regina stands again.

"Majoring in Sociology is a wonderful life choice, after all. One of the biggest pieces of feedback we receive time and time again, is that when it comes to our methodological programing and our course selections, we are extremely rigorous in terms of the sharing and teaching of sociological methods. We have four professors in this room who participate in this curriculum, who have crafted this curriculum, who are passionate about this curriculum, and I think today really speaks to how effectively this curriculum comes down and students themselves embrace it."

"Hopefully the students and families in this room can see that the curriculum that you've learned here will help you be a better teacher in one way, shape, or form. It will help you become a better Master's degree student seeking a degree, it will help you become a better researcher, or whatever it happens to be that your dreams will lead you to; you just need to learn how to convey it, convey everything that we've taught you, because we really do have a deep, methodologically rich program and now the challenge is how to communicate that to people who are, frankly, skeptical of what we do here in Sociology."

She smiles at me for a brief moment, as my heart swells with pride, before she continues.

"But we have greater evidence today that we listen to people's stories; we listen to people's stories whether it's in terms of expressing their self-reported health. And we might have this reaction that's like, like some of our presenters mentioned earlier, what does it mean to have an entire health survey built on _self-reported_ health? Like, who really cares if _you_ think your child is healthy? All that matters at the end of the day is whether your child is _actually_ healthy. But it turns out that in terms of self-reported health, that's actually a pretty good proxy for your _actual_ health."

"So we're interested in how people _feel_ about their health, we're interested in how they _feel_ about their gender identity and expression, we care about social problems, and lo and behold we also acquire the tools to analyze the origins of those social issues. And maybe, as some of our presenters talked about, some applications for those social issues, some ways to intervene in those social issues. We kind of do it all here, I like to think that we do an excellent job here."

Regina is interrupted by a burst of applause by a few of us that love and support this program far too much, myself include. She giggles and dips her head, pushing her glasses adorably up her nose.

"I don't have that many synthetic comments to bring everyone together," she says as she begins gesturing her hands oddly. "Hand gestures," she says as everyone begins to chuckle. I love how awkward and sweet she is.

"I really wanted to focus my comments mainly on the students coming up and moving through this program who are in other classes right now. It's good to see you all here too." She looks at me again, giving me a brief wink.

"I want to say that we are all, as faculty members, kind of exceptional. But I want to give a special shout out to Dr. Locksley today. I think he has been a game changer to our program, like an intensely positive game changer." There's a chuckle floating around the room as people turn to Dr. Locksley.

"I wasn't sure where you were going with that!" he says with a goodhearted laugh. Regina laughs as well, blushing slightly.

"I had the privilege of observing his class where a number of you are enrolled in, and just the rigor and the love. And that's what I think is the hallmark of what we do here in our Sociology program is we combine rigor and love in ways that other programs don't necessarily do, and that's our brand. That's our very special brand." She says it finitely, like it's the end of what she really wanted to say, and I once again feel my heart bursting with pride.

"I want to turn it over to the audience to see if you have any questions for our wonderful presenters, if you would like to query them a little bit about what they found," she says, and there are several questions. I hear basically none of them, consumed in how proud I am of the woman in front of me who is so clearly in her element.

At the closing ceremony, where all the presenters receive certificates and take pictures with their mentors, I beam with pride and take pictures of Regina. She looks so proud of her students, and her students look proud of themselves. It's an amazing experience to watch, and I can't believe I get to be a part of it, and a part of Regina's life at all.

After the ceremony, we begin to break down tables and clean up food. Regina mingles with students and their parents, introducing herself to those she didn't meet earlier during the reception. Regina plants her butt on an empty table and I laugh as several of the volunteers glance around anxiously, needing to move the table and put it back in it's intended room.

"Babe," I murmur as I approach her and place my hand on the small on her back, pushing slightly.

"Oh!" she giggles, blushing and standing from the table as she notices all the tables being moved.

"Thank you, dear," I wink at her.

I return several trays of almost finished food and several unopened bottles of water to the room they were to be stored in. I snag an extra water bottle and walk over to Regina again. She's packing up her purse. She looks exhausted but amazing, still glowing from being so completely immersed in this day.

"Here baby," I whisper as I slip the bottle in her hand. "You haven't had a thing to drink since we left the house." She smiles at me and I watch her hand twitch, clearly moving to reach out and touch me. She hesitates and her fingers relax.

"I wish I could kiss you," she whispers back as she glances around us. The hall has nearly emptied out.

"I'm almost ready. Please sit, drink, and rest, okay? I don't want you overheating." I notice the faint flush in her cheeks and I hope it's just from excitement and adrenaline, not overheating.

"Okay, I'll be right here I promise." I laugh and rest my hand on her shoulder. "Oh wait! Take this." She peels off her name tag and hands it to me. "Can you throw it out? Obviously I don't need it now." I shake my head and slap it on my thigh. It barely sticks to my pants having been worn all day long, but it works.

"Now everyone will know I belong to you," I whisper in her ear. I notice her eyes darken slightly as I saunter away, smirking to myself.

When we finally finish everything and I thank the coordinator for allowing me to help and attend the presentations, I come back to Regina who is waiting quietly right where I left her. She looks even more tired, and the water bottle is empty.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask as I get closer.

"Yes, just tired." She stands from her seat and I take her bag for her. When she doesn't protest, I know she really must be exhausted.

"You were amazing today, babe," I say when we get in the car. "I mean seriously amazing. That speech you gave… Did you practice that?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "No, I was thinking a little about what I wanted to convey when I got up there, but other than that I kind of hoped it would all come together. Hence that really awkward hand gestures thing." I laugh at the memory.

"Well, it was completely amazing. You had everyone's attention babe. I told you that you were going to steal the show."

"I don't think I stole the show," she laughs, shaking her head.

"Right out from all the presenter's feet, my love. Between that _killer_ outfit and your eloquence and charm, you were just amazing on so many levels."

"You did really well too, Emma. I saw you talking to Dr. Locksley, which is amazing. And it was great to see you talking with and congratulating all your friends. You're really starting to expand in this department. Before you know it, you're going to be, what's the phrase? Balls deep?" I snort out a laugh and smack her leg.

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

"One of my students said it on Thursday in my office!" I snort again, louder this time, as tears form in my eyes from laughter.

"That is completely ridiculous, don't say that ever again, please." She rolls her eyes and focuses on the road again. I reach over and grab her hand, interlacing our fingers.

* * *

When we get home, Regina immediately kicks off her heels and heads for the living room.

"Babe, I'm going to lay on the couch for a little while. Join me? I'm so exhausted." I can never turn down an opportunity to cuddle with Regina, so I shed my coat and hang ours up in the closet before taking my own shoes off and joining her.

I sit with my back against the armrest so she can lean against me between my legs. I rub her shoulders and kiss her neck gently as she channel surfs.

"Hey! _Parks and Rec_ is on! Let's watch that." Regina laughs and switches it on at my request.

The silence that we settle into is comforting and calming, and before I know it, Regina is knocked out in my arms, snoring softly. I kiss her forehead and brush her hair out of her eyes, combing it softly with my fingers.

It occurs to me that she'll probably still be in Colorado when I, hopefully, present my research. It occurs to me simultaneously that I'll have to do my research without her, and that makes me even sadder. I have no doubt that we'll maintain our relationship and that she'll stay as engaged as she possibly can, but it's not the same.

I feel tears in my eyes as I continue to run my fingers through her hair. Her eyebrows twitch and I hold my breath, hoping I didn't wake her. She turns a little in my arms and resumes her quiet sleep.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Regina," I whisper. "You were right, love and rigor is the hallmark of our department, but it just won't be the same without you, baby."


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey you, are you ready for yoga?" I ask as I waltz into Regina's office the following Wednesday afternoon. We're less than a week away from finals, so Regina left the house early to work on putting her exam review together and attend meetings with students and faculty members.

I freeze when I realize there's another student in her office and I sheepishly begin to back out of the room.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Ms. Swan," she says assertively. I get the vague feeling I've somehow landed myself in trouble, but it seems impossible considering I just entered the room.

I sit on the floor outside her office and listen to her explain the concept of a food desert to the girl in there. As I'm waiting, I see Dr. Locksley walking up the hallway. He smiles at me and waves and I nervously wave back.

"Hey Emma, how are you?" I wince at his loud voice outside Regina's door.

 _She's going to kill me_ , I think to myself.

"I'm fine, and you?" I ask as I stand to face him.

"Fine, just fine. Are you waiting for Dr. Mills?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, we were supposed to do something, but she seems pretty busy."

"She's been here since nine, I think. Looking rather frazzled, as well," he says quietly. I bite my tongue to stop myself from voicing concern.

"We were supposed to go to yoga," I say with a shrug. He lets out a deep, hearty chuckle.

"She certainly seemed like she could use that."

"Would you mind if I came down to your office after yoga, though? I usually just hang around in the lounge or go home and shower before class."

"I'll be around. That sounds great."

"Awesome! Thank you!" I say appreciatively. The girl from Regina's office comes out, pardoning herself as she walks between us.

"You better get in there while you still can," he jokes. "I'll see you later?" I nod.

"Yes sir. See you later." He walks off as I dart into Regina's office, closing the door tightly behind me.

"Emma," she murmurs, her head in her hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask as I move behind her desk. I pry her hands off her face and sit in her lap, wrapping my arms securely around her neck. She hums quietly and buries her face in my neck. "Dr. Locksley said you seemed really stressed out this morning."

"I was just starting to like life again, Emma," she says sadly. I pull away from her and look into her defeated, dark brown orbs.

"Oh, baby," I say as I stroke her cheek.

"It all is just constantly changing at the drop of a hat. I thought after Symposium everything would calm down but now it's all a mess again." She says it so quietly and she looks so distressed.

"What can I do?" I ask, because what else can I say?

"Nothing, baby. I just have to do it, you know?" I nod and go back to holding her close to me. "I'm not going to make it to yoga."

"I know."

"You should go though. We were going to go to help combat stress and get some zen. You need zen, baby." I shake my head.

" _You_ need zen, baby."

"I can't, I had to make appointments during our time, and there's been a never ending stream of students all morning so I made no progress on the exam review, which I need to distribute tomorrow _and_ I'm hosting a session in my office after class."

"I just want to stay here and hold your hand and help you through this."

She shakes her head as she responds, "I wish you could, however I'm a big girl and have certainly handled worse with grace." I nod, feeling sad for her.

"I love you so much I could vomit," I blurt out. Regina gawks at me and lets out a cackle.

"What the hell does that even mean?" she says between guffaws.

"I don't know, I just love you so much that it makes my stomach churn and feel all goopy and I could just throw up from the sweetness of it all."

"I don't even know what to say to that," she chuckles. I kiss her nose gently and then her forehead. She quiets down and lets out a deep sigh. "Thank you for making me laugh."

"Here," I say as I reach into my bag from her lap, "take your water for the day. I'm going to go talk to Dr. Locksley for a little while and then go down to the lounge and hang out and work on homework for a while. God knows I need the quiet time. I'll come in and check on you later, okay?" Her eyes soften as I talk and she kisses my lips gently.

"You're an amazing girlfriend, thank you Emma. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm gonna go before someone busts in on us," I say with a chuckle.

"Yes, we were certainly pushing our luck," she says as I stand and collect my things.

"Babe don't be afraid to close and lock the door, open the blinds, and shut off the lights. Get your work done. I know your obligation is your students and you feel that you have to honor them over your work, but just consider it this afternoon." She nods her head and smiles, blowing me a kiss. I shake my head as I open the door.

"Leave it open, Ms. Swan," she says with a smirk on her face.

"I love you," I mouth. She smiles, a blush on her cheeks, and makes a show of opening her water bottle for me before I walk down the hall. I approach Dr. Locksley's door cautiously; the door is cracked open and I can see him typing at the computer. I take a deep breath and glance back down the hall at Regina's door. I sigh as I see a student walk in.

"Dr. Locksley?" I ask as I knock hesitantly on the door. He glances up and smiles, eyebrows raising slightly.

"Emma, hello again. Back so soon?" I smile awkwardly. "Come on in, please. Have a seat." I push the door open and occupy the seat he gestured towards.

"I know I'm way earlier than you expected me. Reg- Dr. Mills and I had to change our plans." I blush at my slip up, but he either doesn't notice or chooses not to acknowledge it, and either way I'm grateful because I don't want to have to explain myself.

"She's incredibly popular," he chuckles.

"That's an understatement."

The awkward silence that stretches between us makes me squirm in my seat.

 _What the fuck am I even doing in here? This is so_ _ **awkward**_ _!_

"Tell me about yourself, Emma. I know you're a Sociology major." I nod as he speaks, grateful to have a direction for our conversation.

"Yes, I changed around mid-October."

"And what made you change?"

"Dr. Mills," I say with a smile. "I'm in her intro class now and I just fell in love with it. I was undeclared before and sitting in her class totally changed my life. I honestly owe all of this to her. I would still be some lost sophomore with no life track if it weren't for her and her class." He gives me the absolute kindest smile in the world when I'm finally done rambling.

"What was it that drew you in?" I think long and hard before giving him my answer, wanting to make sure I articulate everything correctly.

"It let me see the world differently. I didn't grow up with a lot of privilege, but I've also never felt direct discrimination or real, true hardships. Sociology let me make sense of the things I did experience, and make sense of them outside of the individual level. I can see things, now, outside the individual while still hearing people's stories. I read Dr. Mills' book about the experiences of first generation college students at universities and it showed me a macro level phenomenon using micro level stories, and I completely fell in love with that. I want to change the world and rewrite some stories."

"Well, Emma, I must say that was incredibly moving. When people switch to Sociology, it's never without a story. Sometimes the stories are heartfelt, sometimes they're funny, but I must say that was such a spectacularly articulated story. Thank you for sharing that with me." I smile at him, blushing furiously.

"Thank you, Dr. Locksley, I really appreciate it."

"What are you minoring in? Have you declared anything?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, I'm thinking African American Studies?"

"Okay, interesting."

"I'm not really sure, I guess. I'm trying to get more of race from a societal approach. You know? Like discrimination and social mobility and crime and the way being a minority affects your experience with those things."

"You're not really into the culture part?" I shrug.

"I'm not sure that's where my interests are. After I investigated a little, it turns out there are only a few classes in that minor that would really help me pursue what I'm interested in."

"Have you thought about interdisciplinary studies?" I blink, not sure what he's even talking about. "Dr. Mills hasn't mentioned that at all?" I shake my head.

"No, what is that?"

"Basically, you create your own minor. You can use as many disciplines as you like, so you could use crime or economics if you wanted, and put together a curriculum designed around a certain theme."

"That sounds amazing! Who do I need to go to to pick the classes?"

"Well, you get to do it yourself. I can help you if you'd like, and I'm sure Dr. Mills would be of service. Make an appointment with your advisor, though. You'll have to write a proposal and submit it to her, then she'll give it to the Dean." My eyes bug out of my head.

"Dr. Locksley this is so helpful, thank you so much."

"Of course, Emma. Now, tell me what you see yourself doing with this major." I hesitate.

"I'm not really sure," I murmur. "I just- I kind of just changed it. I figured the rest would work itself out. You know?" He nods and lets a silence stretch between us. I'm tempted to fill it, but instead wait for his reply.

"Well, if you're still in the program in a year, you and I will sit down and talk about it." I gape at him.

 _He's just met me and he's willing to sit down with me and talk about my career options?_

"Um, yeah, okay. Thank you, I appreciate it," I finally stammer out.

"I think, however, that by the time you get to my office in a year, you'll know what direction you're headed. Try to just enjoy it for now; see where your passion takes you." I smile as I feel my eyes fill with tears.

"Thank you, I guess I really needed to hear that," I say as I sniffle and wipe the stray tears away. He laughs and awkwardly pats my knee.

"What classes are you going to take next semester, Emma?"

"Well, I'm going to take Logic of Inquiry and Sociological Theories for sure. Then I was thinking maybe Sociology of Mass Media, Urban Sociology, and Political Sociology. But then also I would like to take Racial and Cultural Minorities." He laughs as I continue to list classes.

"I think six may be a bit much," he adds.

"I know, I really need to cut one. I'm just not sure yet. None of them conflicted so I'm kind of just signed up for all of them." He lets out another loud laugh and I blush.

"Who will you be taking Logic with?"

"You," I murmur.

"Excellent. That's exciting. I teach Theory as well."

"Yes," I nod, "but the time for your Theory is eight in the morning and if I'm being honest that's just not in the realm of possibility for me." He cracks a smile.

"Very well, Ms. Swan. You'll see what you do with your minor, and maybe that will help you decide." I nod my head.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Dr. Locksley. I really appreciate it."

"It's been a pleasure for sure. Finals are coming up so I'm sure we'll both be rather busy, but I'll see you around and in class in January."

I smile. "Yeah, I'll definitely see you around." I pick up my things and, with another nervous wave, head out the door and down the hall to work on homework.

Two hours later, I decide to take a break and check on Regina. I have to be in class in an hour or so, and I want to visit her, fill up her water (or force her to drink it and then go fill it up), and make sure she's doing okay.

This time, I approach the door with caution, listening intently to make sure nobody is in there. She's left the door cracked, so I peer in quietly.

Little known fact (to her anyway), I love watching her work. I love the way her eyebrows crease a little and how she rests her chin on her hand and leans forward on her elbow a little. I love that she has pretty much every single document she needs on her desktop so it's all just a giant mess of icons that she seems to have no trouble navigating.

She lets out a sigh and runs her hand through her hair. She looks so completely stunning and it's amazing to me that she has no idea. She has a denim jacket on, which is funny in too many ways to count, and a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. She usually gets cold when she stays in her office for long periods of time. I can hear her fingers tapping against the desk, so she must be trying to piece together a sentence or idea.

Regina is gorgeous, no doubt, but it's her brain that really gets me going. There's always so much going on in there all the time it seems like, and she is truly an intellectual scholar, in addition to how goofy and adorable she is outside the office.

I tap softly on the door and she jumps a little before turning to look at me, a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were Ian being twenty minutes early." I smile and click the door shut.

"No baby, just me coming to check on you." She smiles as I lean in to kiss her quickly. "How are you?" She opens her mouth and then pauses, capturing her lip between her teeth.

"I'm tired," she sighs. I run my fingers through her hair and kiss her forehead.

"I love you and I'm so proud of you." She smiles up at me and I can't help but kiss her again. It feels so good to feel her lips against mine. Her fingers grab the lapels of my jacket and she tugs until I'm in her lap straddling her.

"I love you too," she murmurs against my lips before attacking me again. Her hands slide up my stomach and cup my breasts roughly under my shirt.

"God, Regina," I breathe. Her lips move down to my neck to nip and suck. I know her goal is to leave a mark and I feel my core heat up at the thought of her wanting to mark her territory.

"This jacket," she breathes, "is ridiculous." She shoves it off of me and I giggle.

"Babe," I gasp as she pinches my nipple through my clothes. "Baby we can't. We can't, you have an appointment in fifteen minutes."

"Plenty of time," she murmurs.

"No baby," I scold her. She frowns and lets out a groan. "But," I whisper into her ear, "I can give you a little preview of what's to come." She lets out a gasp as I slide off her lap onto my knees on the floor. I'm so grateful for her skirt as I spread her legs and lick my lips as I catch a whiff of her delicious scent.

"Oh god," she groans as I tug her thighs and bring my face closer to her. I push her panties aside with one hand and give a tentative lick up her slit. "Emma," she breathes, letting out a gasp as I swirl my tongue around her clit. I nip her thighs with my teeth, causing her to jump.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. The handle doesn't open immediately, but we both know there isn't enough time for me to get up. We freeze and I glance up at Regina from my place between her thighs.

"Oh my _fucking_ god," I whisper, a giggle slipping out.

"Yes?" Regina calls out, fixing her hair and trying to wipe the flush out of her face as I try to slide further under the desk.

"It's Ian, can I come in?" I slide more as she moves her chair in closer.

"Yes of course, come on in!" she calls out. I hear the handle open and I suppress another giggle. I see my jacket out in the open and snatch it, dragging it under with me just as the door opens.

"Hey, I know I'm early. I didn't hear anyone in here so I was hoping we could start a little early."

"Yes of course, no problem. Sorry, I'm a bit warm," she says as she removes her scarf. It's so ridiculously hard not to laugh. With a wicked smile, I decide to have a little fun.

"Okay so I think I have all my interviewees set up."

"Great, let me see your barebones questions and let's see if you're going the right direction." I hear him hand over a piece of paper so I wait for a moment before running my hand slowly up her leg. Her entire body tenses and she jumps a little.

"You okay?" Ian asks.

"Oh yes dear, sorry." I bite my lip. Her legs close tightly, trapping my hand just above her knees before it can slide up her thighs.

"So, I was thinking start with childhood religion, talk about if there were any discussions of sexuality and stuff like that."

"Yes, that's good. You need to build a story. Sociologists tell stories, or rather they let people tell their stories and they try to make sense of them." I smile as I recall the speech she gave at Symposium.

Her legs relax as she continues to talk with Ian, helping him tweak a few questions. Finally, when my hand is loose and free, I nudge her legs open with my elbows. Her hand flies down and she tries to grab for my hands, or probably whatever she can reach, but I push her away.

I kiss the inside of her thighs slowly and sensually, doing my best to communicate my arousal without her seeing me.

"I- I'm not sure if this question will really capture what you're looking for. Can we rephrase a little?" I slide my mouth further up her thighs, and she shivers slightly.

"Yeah, sure."

"You're leading too much as well. I know you think you'll obtain certain results," she pauses and takes a shuddering breath as my tongue finally reaches her core, "but don't lead."

"Okay," Ian murmurs as I begin to hear the typing of keys on the keyboard.

The arousal coating her center is delicious and enticing. I nip and suck her clit eagerly, and suddenly her hand is in my hair. I don't stop, and to my surprise she pushes me harder against her. I grin and blow slightly on her clit and her fingers scratch against my scalp.

"Dr. Mills are you feeling okay? You're really flushed. I can come back later if you need some time." I slip my tongue down to Regina's center to encourage her to kick him out and her thighs close around my head.

"You know what, Ian? I'm really not feeling focused and I'm exceedingly warm. Would you mind terribly?"

"No of course not. I have class in forty-five minutes, I can come back after that?"

"That would be fine, thank you. My last appointment is at five and I should be here for another hour after that. Could you come by around then?"

"Perfect. Do you need anything?"

"No dear, thank you. Just close the door for me."

"Later Dr. Mills."

As soon as the door clicks shut, Regina slides her chair back and I follow.

"Oh my god," she lets out as her legs spread wider and I lick and suck her throbbing core. "More, Emma. Please god more," she begs. I slip two fingers quickly inside her and pump as furiously as I can.

Within minutes she's writhing in her chair, panting and mewling, and I'm blown away by the noises that I can get out of her. She bites her lip hard as I curl my fingers inside her, brushing against her most sensitive spot.

"That's it, oh baby just like that," she hisses. Barely a minute later, her back arches, sending her chair slamming into the wall and me flying after her as I help her ride out her orgasm as long as possible.

She pants and groans quietly as I stand from my kneeling position and kiss her.

"Don't you taste good, baby?" I murmur against her lips. She nods, a sated smile adorning her face.

"Oh my god Emma you're so naughty," she whispers. I smirk as I nod my head.

"It was so hot doing that to you," I say as I hop onto her desk.

"Oh yes and I can't wait to return the favor," she says as she licks her lips.

* * *

A/N: I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was actually really looking forward to writing it and showing Emma's development in the Sociology program. Please don't forget to review, let me know how you feel about what's going on, and what you're looking forward to seeing! xx


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, I give Regina as much space as I can. I leave her office right before my first class of the day, giving her a kiss on the cheek and begging her to drink water. Her eyes betray her anxiety even though she says she's fine.

"I love you," I remind her before leaving her office.

In class later that afternoon, there's a murmur of chaos. This is the last class before the final exam, and everyone is clearly up in arms about it. Regina waltzes in in the flowy pants I picked out for her earlier that morning. She looks radiant despite her stress.

"Emma!" she calls, beckoning me over with one finger.

"Hi," I say with a smile.

"I forgot my USB in my office, can you please run down there and get it?" I glance at the clock and see only five minutes left before class.

"Yes, yes of course. I'll be right back!" I squeeze her hand as she hands me the key to her office door and take off, breaking into a jog as soon as I exit the building. As I run, I think back to the last time I was sprinting across campus, the tears streaming down my face and feelings of betrayal and embarrassment radiating through my body. It's a far cry from where I am now, running for the thing that I love, instead of away from it.

I take the stairs two at a time and dart down the hall to her door, turning the key and pushing it open. The office is a complete mess, not at all ready for all the students that will no doubt show up to the review session after class. Between stacks of papers, books, and donation items that Regina has been collecting for a local charity, I can't fathom fitting more than her and I comfortably in this office. I try to clear a path from the door to her desk as I move, but I'm cramped for time.

I grab her USB, which is still plugged into the computer, hoping that the files she wants are already on here and she didn't want me to do that as well, and take off again, locking the door quickly behind me.

As I run down the hall, Dr. Locksley comes out of his office.

"Emma!"

"Hey Dr. Locksley, I'm sorry I can't stop, I had to get Dr. Mills' USB for class! Have a good day!" I shout as I run, waving at him. He laughs and waves back. The jog back to the classroom feels longer somehow. I only have a few minutes to get it to Regina so she can start class on time.

Upon entering the building, I slow to a brisk walk and speed in the classroom door.

"Oh, thank you so much," she beams as she plugs the USB into the computer.

"No problem, babe. You're going to be great. I love you." I whisper the last bit and then turn to go back to my seat after she gives me a beautiful, crooked smile.

"Good afternoon!" Regina begins class with a smile. "Let's have a conversation, shall we?" The room quiets down and everyone turns their attention to Regina as she paces across the room dramatically.

"By a show of hands, who plans on coming to my super rad review session after class?" Several hands shoot up and I see her wince just slightly. I know she's thinking of all the space she doesn't have in her office for the thirty or so people who raised their hands. I'm thinking about it too.

"Good! Now, we won't be going through question by question, so come with a copy of your study guide. Print it out, pull it up on your phone, or whatever it is you kids do." A chuckle passes through the class. "Come with questions and a pencil. We'll start promptly at 3:15."

Class begins with our final quiz of the semester and I get marginally emotional thinking about it. Things will be different now. Regina lightened her course load so she could continue working on her book and get ready to go on sabbatical, so next semester we won't have class together. I can't help but wonder what things will be like when we no longer share a classroom twice a week.

I scribble down my response and glance up at Regina. I could feel her watching me, and I smile when our eyes meet.

" _Check your phone,"_ she mouths. I arch my eyebrow and reach into my bag. I see a text from her.

 _Please can you go pick up my office? I wouldn't be asking but it was a_ _ **mess**_ _. You saw it. I can't fit thirty kids in there with all that mess. Can you leave class early and help me?"_

I laugh as I read it and nod my head at her.

 _Of course baby. I'm going to leave my stuff so I don't make a scene. Just grab it on your way out._

She smiles and moves quickly down the stairs to begin collecting notecards.

To my dismay, class goes by so fast. I can't believe this is the last time I'll be in class with Regina for two semesters. It seems unreal to think I won't be able to watch her strut across the classroom anymore. There's nothing I love more than watching her in her element, and she is clearly in her element in front of all her students.

Twenty minutes before class ends, I quietly get up and exit the classroom. I can't believe I'm leaving our last class together early, but Regina definitely needs the help.

Back at her office, I begin by moving all the donation items under her desk. Nobody is going to sit there anyway, so we might as well take up the space. I open the blinds to let a little light in and warm up the chilly room. Of course I'll need to close them before the room starts to fill up, but for now it casts a nice glow in the office.

I move stacks of paper quickly without disorganizing them and put them in stacks on the last row of her bookshelf. There's virtually no room in this office, and even when things start to get cleaned up, I still have no idea how she fits thirty people in here, especially when there's a conference room down the hall she could use or a number of classrooms she could have booked.

By the time Regina gets back, I've swept the last of the tornado into a cabinet or drawer. There's still not enough space for thirty people, and there never will be unless I knock down a wall, but it looks nice.

"Oh my god babe you're amazing," Regina sighs as she shuts the door.

"How do you not have your usual entourage with you?" I laugh as Regina hands me my bag and hers and I tuck them under the desk as best I can.

"I told everyone I needed a minute to brush my hair and be a lady." I smile and kiss her nose. "This room looks amazing, how did you do this?" I open up one of the cabinets and she laughs as she sees everything shoved in there.

"You need a new filing system babe, this is a mess. The donations are all shoved under and behind your desk, so your chair is basically where it is." She laughs and wraps her arms around my waist.

"I love you, I love you so much. Thank you."

"I love you too, baby."

We stand in silence and look around the room.

"I think it's hilarious that we were having sex in here yesterday." Regina blushes.

"Wow, way to ruin the moment."

"Oh baby on the contrary, I think I'm going to create the moment," I say as I pull her closer to me, connecting our hips. I kiss her softly, and then she's pushing me away.

"No no, I need a fresh coat of lipstick and a brush and I need to use the restroom so badly."

"Here," I say as I hand Regina her bottle of water from my bag. "Drink some now before you put on your lipstick, please." She takes several healthy swigs and then sheds her coat, draping it over her seat.

"I was getting a little warm, thank you dear." She drinks more and I sigh contently. I tuck her hair behind her ear like she likes it and kiss her neck as she swallows the water, feeling the water against my lips.

"You're so beautiful." She hums happily.

"Okay, no more. I must get ready." She sits at her desk and then turns to look at me. "Oh my you weren't kidding. I can't move." I laugh as I take a seat across from her and prop up my feet.

I watch her pull up the study guide and then turn and apply her lipstick with a small compact.

"I spend a lot of time watching you," I murmur. Regina arches an eyebrow.

"Do you babe?" she asks, her words contorted by her lipstick application.

"I do. I watch you teach, I watch you work, I watch you put on your lipstick. I stare at you so much." She laughs, a sound I'm addicted to, and shakes her head before pulling her brush out of her purse.

"You do indeed, my love. But not to worry, you won't be watching me teach for quite a while." I feel my stomach drop and tears fill my eyes involuntarily. She isn't looking, too busy brushing her hair and tucking it behind her ear again.

"Yeah," I finally push out. She looks up at me and stands immediately when our eyes meet.

"Woah, baby, why the tears?" I shake my head.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"No, sweetheart, tell me." She sits on her desk to face me and cups my cheek, wiping a stray tear that had fallen down my cheek.

"I won't be in class with you until next spring. It won't be the same and what if our relationship isn't the same? What's gonna happen when we aren't in class together two days a week?"

"Oh, mon amour, I see you far more than two days a week in class. None of that will change."

"Are you sure?" She nods her head and kisses my forehead.

"Babe it's you and me, okay? Outside of class, outside of everything, it's all just you and me. We'll still have yoga and Pilates and Zumba and weekends and nights together snuggling in bed and crazy hot office sex," she winks as I laugh.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you. Now, I'm going to open the door, go pee, and then we'll be ready to go." I nod and she runs out the door.

* * *

The morning of the exam, I awake several hours earlier than I intended to. Regina is still asleep beside me, a peaceful look on her face. The past few weeks have been so hard for her and it's nice to see her doing something that's not laced with anxiety. I brush an errant hair from her face and kiss her forehead. She doesn't even flinch, so I figure it's safe to crawl out of bed and go downstairs.

I make myself some coffee and munch on an apple as I look over my study guide again. It's not that I'm inherently nervous, in fact I feel even more prepared than I did for the midterm, it's just that I'm thorough. Since changing my major, I just feel like I have something to prove to myself and to Regina: that I belong in Sociology.

I sip my coffee for an hour before glancing at the clock again. It's only 6:15 and I know Regina planned on getting up at 7, so I decide to fix her her coffee and go wake her up early. I desperately need her to hold me and pet my hair.

When I quietly push the door open, I stop in the doorway and smile at Regina. In my absence, she's sprawled herself diagonally across the bed. I set our mugs down on the bedside table and then crawl into bed, pushing and nudging her until there's enough room for me. She wraps her arms and legs around me and sighs as I run my fingers through her hair.

"Baby," I murmur. She sighs again and her eyebrows furrow.

"Is it seven already?"

"No baby, but I brought you some coffee. I was hoping you could drink a little and then snuggle me?"

"How long have you been up?" she asks as her eyes blink open.

"Um.. A while. Five-ish?"

"Oh, mon amour," she whispers as she sits up and pulls me into her arms. "There's nothing to worry about," she says before planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm not worried, I'm just anxious."

"I've got you baby." Her fingers run through my hair and I breathe a sigh of relief. I lean over and grab both our mugs before settling back in her arms.

"Thank you, Regina."

"This is just what you wanted, isn't it baby?" I nod and sip my coffee.

"I love you. I love you so so much."

* * *

I choose to sit outside in the hallway for the review session just before the exam. I'm not alone, because her office just does not hold the thirty or more people that showed up. I sit with my back to the wall and listen to her answer questions. I take mental notes when she says something important, but mostly I just listen. It's odd to hear her voice and not see her, but I just lay my head against the wall and close my eyes as she talks about the information for the essay that I've already written and prepared for.

I'm so prepared for this exam, I can finish Regina's sentences in my head. Everyone around me is anxious and frantically writing down everything Regina says. The tension is palpable, but I just block it all out and focus on the sound of Regina's voice.

When the exam is finally handed to me, I tie my hair back, take a deep breath, and begin. I hope desperately that, like last time, I'll just be able to put my head down and do it.

I find, though, that Regina's presence is more distracting. Before, during the midterm, she was just Dr. Mills. I had a wild and raging crush on her, but she was still Dr. Mills. But now, now she's Regina, now she's _amazing_ , and I find myself glancing up at her every few questions and staring, like really staring.

I know she catches me more than once, I know she feels my eyes on her when they should be on my test. She catches my eye at one point and begins to saunter across the room. I put my head down and try not to smile, staring at the test on my desk. But it was too late, she knew I was staring.

"Is my outfit see through, Ms. Swan?" she whispers in my ear. I shake my head. "I thought not. I need you to focus, mon amour. Please." I nod.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"No need to apologize. I just want you to get the grade you studied for." She saunters off again and I stare some more. She's just so heartbreakingly beautiful.

Many people file out as I work on my essay. The writing feels tedious and I half wish this could be an oral exam, as it would go so much faster than writing this out.

Finally, mercifully, I finish my exam. It feels amazing but bittersweet. This will be the last time in over a year that I'll be in this position, and I'm going to miss it. With a sigh, I stand from my seat.

Regina is standing at the table where I have to turn in my exam and sign my name. Her smile widens as I approach her, shaking my head in amusement. I put my test down and begin to scribble my name on the sheet.

"How did you do?" she murmurs. I smile up at her, excitement and adrenaline rushing furiously through my body.

"I think I killed it," I reply confidently. Her radiant smile is breathtaking as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I bet you did."

* * *

I meet Regina at her house that night, exhausted after a day of exams and then celebratory shopping with Ruby and Belle. When I hear the door close downstairs, I jump up from bed and go bounding down the stairs two at a time.

Regina wraps me in her arms and spins me around the room. Our exams are over, the semester is over, and she's all mine now. I squeal in delight, so happy to see her after such a long day.

"Emma I love you and I'm so proud of you, baby."

"I love you too," I say as I kiss her nose, "but why are you proud of me?"

She takes in a deep breath and pulls a scantron out of her bag. "You did, in fact, rock the exam, babe. Highest score in the class. I haven't graded the essay yet," she says as my eyes begin to fill with tears, "but I'm sure you rocked that too." I take the proffered scantron and look down at it in shock.

"I got a 98," I whisper. Tears begin to leak from my eyes.

"I know," Regina beams.

"I only missed one question," I say in disbelief.

"I'm so proud of you, Emma." I grab her face with my hands, letting the scantron fall to the ground as I kiss her, desperately unable to stop the smile spreading across my face.

"Oh my god!" I squeal when Regina releases me. She giggles at my outburst. "This is so amazing!" I start doing a happy dance around the foyer.

 _This all feels so unreal,_ I think to myself as my happiness overwhelms me.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! The girls are getting ready for a break (as am I)! Please hang in with me as I finish my final exams and term papers. I'm a Sociology major myself and I can't even begin to tell you how much writing I do at the end of the semester! Anyway, pretty please with a cherry on top review so I know if you like the story! xx


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I hate to be this person, but I am truly sorry for the long wait on this! After the end of the semester, I really just needed a break from the computer. Thank you all who have joined this story while I was gone, and thank you to the faithful readers who have patiently been awaiting my return. I have tried to make it up to you by having a little drama and a little fluff, so I hope you like it! I promise I will do my best to go back to updating once a week life I was before. Thank you all again! Happy reading! xx

* * *

"Wake up, beautiful," I hear Regina murmuring in my ear. I push her away and try to shut my eyes harder, just so I don't have to wake up.

"No," I grunt before turning over and pushing my face into my pillow.

"Come on my little E, if you don't want to hit traffic on your way back to your parent's house you must get up."

With finals and work being over, I officially have to leave and visit with my parents for two weeks. I can't bear the thought of leaving Regina behind for so long. I roll back over at her pet name for me though and smile. She pulls me into her arms and kisses the top of my head.

"Regina," I murmur.

"I know mon amour. I'll miss you too."

"Am I always gonna be your little E?" she smiles down at me in response and kisses me gently, tilting my chin up with her pointer finger.

"Always, even when we're apart," she promises me. I take her hand in my own and kiss each of her knuckles.

"What will you do while I'm gone?" I finally ask.

"Not much, sweetheart. I can finally take some time away from my computer and read some books and relax." I sigh and glance out the window. My bag is packed and the car is filled with gas, all I have to do is drop Regina off at her house on the way and then hit the road.

I sigh and kiss her neck, hoping to distract her (and myself) with some early morning shenanigans. She catches me immediately, though, and extracts herself from my grasp.

"Now now you got _plenty_ of that last night," she says with a smirk. I grunt and finally stand from bed, knowing there's no sense in fighting her.

I drive slowly back to Regina's house, several miles below the speed limit.

"Emma, my darling, you're seriously impeding the flow of traffic." I press on the gas with a sigh. "Is this really how you want our last moments together to be? You pouting and not enjoying yourself?" she asks grumpily.

While it wasn't my intention, I realize how annoying this must be for Regina.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

She takes my hand and pulls it into her lap, rubbing my knuckles with her thumb.

"I love you very much, Emma. A few weeks won't change that," she says as we pull into the driveway. I turn to look at her and smile at the sweet expression on her face. She leans over the center console and wraps her arms around my neck, drawing me into a hug.

"I love you too," I whisper into her hair.

The early morning light warms the car and brightens Regina's beautiful face as I cup her cheek.

"Come with me," I blurt out. She looks startled, her eyes widening.

"What?"

"Come, come with me to see my parents! Let's go inside and pack you a bag and just go- let's just go together Regina!" I realize I'm shouting and gripping her hand very tightly.

"Emma I cannot intrude on your parents."

"Please Regina, please? I've done it with Ruby and they were fine with it."

"I am not Ruby. I'm your girlfriend, your lover, your partner… I simply could not do that to them."

"What if I called right now and asked if you could come?"

"Fine," she says after a moment of deliberation, "but they won't want me to come." I smirk and pull out my phone, calling my dad.

" _Hey pumpkin, you left yet?"_ His deep voice echoes on the speaker.

"Hi daddy! I've almost left, I just was wondering one quick thing."

" _What is it?"_

"Would you mind terribly if Regina came with me on my visit? I really want to come home and see you, I miss you both so much, but I just was wondering if I could bring her along?"

There's a long pause before his voice booms on the phone.

" _I don't see why not. It was lovely to meet her and I for one would like to get to know more of her."_

I squeal in excitement. "Thank you dad! We'll be leaving soon! I love you!" I hang up and then grab Regina's neck and kiss her roughly.

"Okay, okay! You win! Let's get inside so I can pack my bag."

* * *

"Emma I'm very nervous about this," Regina says as we pull into my parent's neighborhood.

"Babe, I know, but I promise it's going to be fine. It's only for two weeks."

"We already discussed that I will not be staying at your parents house for two weeks," she says sternly. I pout and glance over at her as I stop at a stop sign.

"I know, but you can stay for a few days."

"Emma, don't push it."

"I'm not pushing it! I just want to share a bed with you for as many days as possible."

"We'll have all our lives for that," she murmurs as I pull up to the house and put the car in park. She cups my cheek and smiles softly at me. "But we won't have all our lives if your parents kill me for being an unwelcome house guest." I giggle and turn my head to kiss the inside of her palm.

"How about we just see? See how the first few days go and then you can decide."

"Emma, it's not up for negotiation," she says with a raised eyebrow. "You're being very difficult right now."

"Maybe you should punish me," I wink before quickly sliding out of the car. Before I know it, my mother is rushing out of the house and enveloping me in a hug.

"Emma!" she squeals as she rocks me back and forth. "I'm so happy you're home!" I smile and pat her back.

"Hi mom," I chuckle. She releases me and grabs my face with her hands. I glance over at Regina who is smiling and shaking her head.

"I missed you, Emma. You can finally meet your brother!" I nod my head.

"Let's bring our bags in and then we can meet the little guy." Regina moves towards the trunk, but I stop her. "I got it babe."

"Hello, Regina. It's lovely to see you again."

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Nolan."

"I insist you call me Mary Margaret. I hear Mrs. Nolan and I think one of my students is calling for me." Regina lets out a bark of laughter.

"As do I."

"Let's go inside. Your father is dying to see you again, my little swan." She ruffles my hair and I laugh, pushing her hands away. I take Regina's hand and lead her up the stairs to the front door.

It's not an elegant house, nothing like Regina's mansion, but it feels and smells like home. When I walk in the door, I realize just how long it's really been since I've been home. I turn to look at Regina and smile.

"You have a beautiful home," Regina says. I'm not sure if she's talking to me or my mother, but I just nod and smile.

"Daddy!" I shout. He comes around the corner with a baby in his arms and it surprises me, even though I've seen Neal a million times in the pictures they've sent me.

"Hey kiddo," he says as he gives me a one-arm hug. Neal looks at me curiously, and then Regina.

"It's so nice to see you again, David," Regina says with a smile. "And you have an adorable son," she says as Neal begins to stretch his arms out to her.

"Oh my," I say as I look at Regina in surprise.

"May I?" Regina asks my parents.

"I would hate for you to deny him," dad says with a laugh, handing Neal over. I smile at her holding my baby brother and, somewhere super deep within me, I ache for it to be our baby.

I lean over and smile at Neal up close. His hands reach out and touch my face and I smile.

"Well, I'm going to go make us something to eat and some drinks. David, will you help me?" I quirk my eyebrow at them as they head into the kitchen.

Left alone with Regina, I kiss her lips gently. "You look beautiful right now, Regina." She blushes.

"Oh, Emma, stop."

"I'm serious. You look beautiful, and sexy, and just so perfect right now." Neal grabs a hold of my finger and I laugh.

"Are you thinking about this? About us having one of these?" I freeze and glance up at her.

"Is that okay?" She smiles and kisses me softly.

"I've been thinking about it ever since I saw you look at him with that smile on your face."

"I love you," I murmur.

"Oh, my little E, I love you too."

When we head into the kitchen, mom and dad are speaking quietly and urgently. Several glasses are out but none are filled. I narrow my eyes at them and clear my throat. My mother has the decency to look uncomfortable and I sigh.

"I think Regina and I are going to go put our things down and take a rest. It was a long drive and we're both exhausted."

"Oh, well we set up the guest room for Regina." I feel my eyes widen in surprise.

"The guest room?"

"Well, yes." My mother gets that indignant tone, clearly not in the mood to fight, but I couldn't care less.

"Regina is sleeping in my room with me, mom."

"Emma Swan, I'm not trying to be a prude, but I won't have you sharing a bed with another woman under this roof." I glance at Regina who is flush with discomfort.

"Regina, can you please take my bag and go down the hall? Go to the left and it's the second door on the right."

"Emma," she murmurs.

"Please baby. I would rather do this without you in the room." I squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head. "Okay. I'll wait for you." I smile and squeeze her hand again. She leaves the kitchen quickly and quietly, placing Neal in his high chair on the way out.

"Emma, let's be reasonable." I turn back to my mother, a growl nearly ripping from my throat.

"Listen to me. Regina and I have been dating for over a month. I realize that's not the eternity you two have been together, but it's enough. We've been through enough. Regina is a kind, intelligent, amazing human being, and I will not have you insulting her or her respect for me by demanding that two adult women who are in a relationship sleep in different beds. Not to mention, we've done it before and will do it again." I huff at the end of my speech.

"Pumpkin, we're not trying to insult Regina," dad says slowly.

"Oh daddy, seriously? You're siding with mom on this?" I groan and roll my eyes. I could always at least count on dad to side with me in serious situations.

"Emma, this isn't about sides! Look, I'm not even thrilled that she's here. I don't even think you two should be dating! How old is she, Emma?"

"That's not your concern," I spit out.

"It absolutely is when you're my daughter. She must be at least ten years older, and that's a lot Emma, especially when you're so young."

"Well I'm sorry you don't approve of the woman I fell in love with. She's it, mom. She's the one. I'm going to marry her one day, mark my words, and if you don't like it, you're sure as hell not obligated to come to our wedding. Until then, her and I will share a bed together as we have every night for weeks." I realize that I'm screaming and my voice is echoing off the walls of the kitchen.

The silence that fills the room is painful. My parents stare at me and I stare back. I can hear Neal fidgeting and I know soon he'll start to cry.

"You want to marry her?" I hear the faintest of whispers fall from my mother's lips. I nod resolutely.

"I absolutely intend to marry the woman sitting in my bedroom. Who, by the way, is completely distraught that her girlfriend's parents don't like her. She's been trying to please you since before you even arrived in our town and you've done nothing to acknowledge that."

"We had no idea this was so serious, Emma. We thought it was just…"

"Sex?" I finish. She nods her head. "It's not. It has never been about sex, and it never will be. I've been in love with her since pretty much the day I met her. It's hard not to be." I watch my parents sigh and exchange glances.

"Why don't you go bring her out from your bedroom so we can apologize?" I shake my head.

"Not right now, okay? Right now I just want to get in bed and try to relax. I'm stressed and exhausted and I need a few minutes. What time is dinner?"

"Six-thirty sound okay?" I nod.

"We'll come in at six and help you prepare." I look both my parents in the eyes and then turn and head towards my bedroom.

I knock tentatively on the door before pushing it open. Regina is curled up in my bed, feet under the comforter, reading a book. She looks up when I enter and smiles softly.

"How'd it go?" she asks as she dog ears her page and then opens her arms up to me. I fall into them and wrap myself around her.

"It was dramatic and ridiculous."

"Emma, I wish you had let me stay home."

"We clearly needed to work this out, though. They had all these wild ideas about what our relationship was like and how inappropriate it was. It needed to be addressed sooner rather than later, like when I want my dad to walk you down the aisle at our wedding." I freeze, glancing slowly up at Regina. She doesn't even seem to notice, just dropping a kiss on the top of my head and running her fingers through my hair.

"I love you, you know? I love you so much. But I still think I should go stay at a hotel."

"No, then they win. Stay here, let them get to know you." I say it in an authoritative voice so she knows I'm not kidding and we end the discussion there. Regina grabs her iPad.

"I'm going to check my emails." I sink deeper into her arms so she has room to wrap around me and view the iPad and then I close my eyes, inhaling her delicious scent.

"I love you, Regina. I love you epically."

When I open my eyes again, Regina is still looking at her iPad. I smile and wiggle in her arms, letting her know I'm awake.

"Good morning, mon amour. You look très belle." I hum in delight.

"What's that mean?"

"Very beautiful, my love. Très belle."

"Très belle," I repeat.

"Very good, belle. Je t'aime."

"Okay, no more French. You sound so sexy and I get so turned on," I mutter. She arches an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I nod sheepishly. She discards her iPad and rolls me over onto my back, straddling my hips. "Let's see," she whispers in my ear. Her lips attach to mine and I feel her fingers slide down my stomach and under the waistband of my pants. She cups my sex over my underwear and groans.

"See?"

"Not quite," she teases, nipping my earlobe. I yelp and wrap my arms around her neck, sliding my hands down until they make purchase with her ass and I squeeze. Her hand slides back up and then slips under my underwear. I feel her fingers begin to play in the wetness and my hips buck, silently begging for more.

"Oh jeez," I hiss as her fingers press firmly on my clit. She chuckles darkly and then removes her fingers and lifts herself up so our bodies aren't connected. She licks her fingers delicately and I close my eyes, the image turning me on even more.

"Oh you are _so delicious_ ," she moans. I'm practically panting, aching and throbbing with desire.

"God you are such a tease." She smiles, a devilish, evil queen smirk. I can't even believe how hot she is. "We need to get up, my parents will be starting dinner any minute and I told them we would help." Regina reluctantly dismounts and starts to straighten her clothes out, a beautiful smile on her face the whole time.

When we come into the kitchen, mom smiles warmly at both of us.

"There you two are. I was thinking we could do homemade pizza for dinner? Your dad bought dough." I nod my head.

"How's that sound, babe?" I ask Regina.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." I smile at her and pull a chair out at the counter.

"Take a seat, baby. You want to hold Neal?" She nods eagerly, so I take him from dad's arms and bring him over.

"Say hi to Regina, Neal," I coo to him as we approach Regina. She giggles and extends her arms to take him from me. He is pretty cute, and he seems to be taken with Regina. She's so good with kids, despite how awkward she is.

"Hi little one," she coos. He gurgles happily and I laugh, heading back around the counter to begin on the dough.

Dinner goes surprisingly well, until about halfway through the meal when Neal starts to scream. I glance up in surprise and then, after a moment, Regina starts screaming with him. I bust out laughing, as do my parents, and after a minute of screaming, both Neal and Regina seem sated and quiet down.

"Never in my life have I quieted him down so quickly," mom says with a laugh. I can't control the barks of laughter coming out.

"Oh my god," I chuckle, wiping a tear from my eye. "Babe that was priceless!" Regina is blushing profusely.

After dinner, and once the kitchen is cleaned up, I begin to excuse Regina and I to get ready for bed.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay behind and talk to your parents for a few minutes, Emma."

"Oh," I say, raising my eyebrows at her.

"I'll be right back. Please, can you just unpack for me? I don't know where anything belongs." I nod my head and glance between her and my parents before heading to my room.

I unpack idly, listening intently for any screaming. There's nothing but annoying silence. I unpack both our bags and then sit on the end of the bed, sighing heavily. What if my parents can't get past this? I worry my lip between my teeth and pace the room. It's been seventeen minutes, what could they possibly talk about. The door finally opens and I rush into Regina's arms. She laughs and holds me tightly.

"It's okay, little one. It's okay." She strokes my hair.

"What were you talking about?" I ask into her hair.

"Nothing to worry about, dearie. It's all settled." I don't ask for any further explanation. All I need is a long night's sleep wrapped in the arms of the love of my life.


	29. Chapter 29

"Wake up, wake up!" I shout at Regina. She groans and pushes her pillow over her head. I giggle and slap her bare ass harshly.

"Oh!" she shouts as she immediately turns over to protect herself. "Emma!" I giggle again and clamber into her now exposed lap.

"Hi beautiful," I murmur. I kiss her gently, running my fingers through her hair.

"Emma," she purrs.

"Yes?"

"That kind of turned me on." I feel my eyes widen in surprise and I can't help but smile.

"Oh I'm sure it did, my love." I cup a breast as I speak and her eyes close as she groans. "It's Christmas day, baby. We're going home in a few days."

"We're going to Cancun in a few days," she corrects me. "And then I can fuck you senseless while you scream for release." Her voice is hot and heavy in my ear. It's been a week and a half of teasing, both of us unable to be quiet enough with my parents just down the hall.

"Hush, or I'm going to break the record we've been setting right here and right now."

"Oh how I wish you would," she says as she bites down on my earlobe. I scoot away from her and we both make eye contact and laugh.

"You're such a tease," I smirk after our giggles die down.

"Come on, it's nearly ten. We don't want your mother busting in on us again." I laugh at the memory of Regina and I curled into each other, asleep in only our underwear. Mom looked like she was going to flip her lid, but she never mentioned it again.

We meander downstairs, fingers wound tightly together.

"Morning," we murmur simultaneously. Mom and dad are sitting at the table while Neal plays in his pen on the floor. I move to the coffee maker and pour both of us our cups of coffee.

"How did you sleep?" dad asks. Regina and I share a knowing smirk as I pass her her coffee.

"Fine, thanks." I smile as Regina takes a sip and moans.

"You are so good at making this for me," she says with a smile. I kiss her cheek. Out of the corner of my eye I see mom look away and sigh.

 _Clearly she's still working on this,_ I think to myself.

"So what's the plan for today?" I ask as I pat mom on the head and sit down next to her.

"Well, we made reservations at your favorite restaurant."

"No way! How did you get a reservation?"

"We called months ago and they were very accommodating." I squeal in delight and kiss her cheek.

"Gina you're gonna love this place, I promise!"

"What kind of restaurant is it?"

"Italian!" she laughs and I quirk my eyebrow. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You're just so cute and predictable," she says with another low chuckle. I huff. "It sounds wonderful, my dear. And if you all love it, I have no doubt I will as well."

"What else is on the list?" I ask. Christmas is always a big day out for us.

"How about ice skating and a movie?" I smile and nod enthusiastically.

* * *

Several hours later, after a light breakfast and a movie, Regina and I are skating circles around my parents.

"Mom, come on!"

"It's been quite a while since I've skated, Emma! Don't make fun of me!" I laugh as I see her knees shake quickly before she rights herself. Regina releases my hand and skates over.

"Take my hand," she says with a cautious smile. Dad looks up in surprise, as do I.

"Oh, Regina, I'm really quite bad." I smile as Regina shakes her head.

"I was terrible when Emma taught me. Trust me on this." I watch in amazement as mom takes Regina's hand and they slowly make progress across the rink. Dad skates over to me and swings a gentle arm around my shoulders.

"She's getting there," he says quietly. I know we're not talking about the skating.

"She better hurry," I say with a sigh.

"It's going to take some time. I'm a little shocked too, pumpkin. She's a lot older and- not to say you're not mature- but she's very mature. I guess I just wouldn't have picked her for you. But you seem happy, Ems. I can't punish you for that."

"Mom can." I hate the way my voice cracks. I smile as mom falters and Regina grabs her elbow and gives her an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"She's not trying to punish you."

"I know, I really do. But it's hard when she seems so reluctant to get to know Regina."

"Just give her time. This is an adjustment. You're not our little girl anymore, Emma."

"I love her, dad. My hands still shake sometimes when she looks at me." He smiles down at me and then we trail after mom and Regina.

"Emma, look I'm getting it!" mom shouts as she slowly skates a few feet away from Regina on her own. I grab Regina's arm and smile at her, desperately wanting to kiss her but knowing this isn't the place.

"You're doing great, Mary Margaret!" Regina smiles after her as dad picks up the slack and they begin slowly skating together.

"You're amazing," I say as I wrap an arm around Regina's waist.

"Why do you say that?"

"You know exactly why I say that. I love you, baby. I know how hard you're working to get my parents to like you, and I promise it's coming." She blushes and glances down as we skate.

"Thank you, Emma." I glance over to see my parents watching us, but I shrug it off and stop Regina mid-stride, wrapping her in my arms, and kiss her slowly and gently.

"I love you," I murmur against her lips before kissing her again. She sighs happily and I feel her melt into my arms.

* * *

"Babe, come on we gotta go!" I hear Regina shout downstairs. It's time for dinner, and as usual I'm running late. I come dashing down the stairs, boots in hand. Mom, dad, and Regina are waiting for me at the front door.

"I'm sorry!" I huff, tugging on my boots.

"That's it, we're leaving," Regina says with a chuckle as I'm suddenly lifted from the ground and thrown over her shoulder.

"Oh my god!" I shriek. Mom and dad are laughing hysterically, dad picking up my other boot as he opens the front door. "Regina! Put me down!" I kick and yell, but she just makes her way out to my parent's car.

"Watch it, Ms. Swan, or I'll throw you in that pile of snow over there!"

"Don't you dare!" I shriek again. As everyone piles in the car, dad opens the back seat for Regina and I and she gently deposits me in the back before nudging me. I slide over and she gets in, closing the door behind me.

"I love you," she murmurs as she kisses my cheek. I huff and cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh Emma," mom sighs, "don't be such a sour puss. Here," she says as she throws my other shoe into the backseat, "put this on." Dad laughs as well as I slip on my shoe, still feeling mildly disgruntled.

When we arrive at the restaurant, I give Regina a pointed look. "I can walk into the restaurant myself, thank you dear," I say with a smirk.

"What a relief, I think I threw my back out," she teases.

Inside the restaurant, I take a deep breath. When I was younger, my parents used to save up all year to take me here for Christmas. It still smells as delicious and familiar as I remember it. I smile at Regina and she winks at me, linking her fingers with mine.

"Good evening," the host greets us. He eyes Regina and I see his gaze linger just a little too long. I wrap a possessive arm around her waist.

"Hi, we have a reservation under Mary Margaret." He smiles and checks the list before compiling menus and leading us to our table. I'm relieved when I see it's a booth so I can sit close to Regina and hold hands under the table.

"Enjoy your meal," he says after we're all seated with menus.

Conversation lulls as everyone peruses the menu. I already know what I want, so I use my time wisely and tease Regina, running my foot up her bare leg. She jumps at the contact, but nobody but me notices. She doesn't look my way, just narrows her eyes at the menu.

"Everything looks good," mom murmurs.

"It does," I agree, my eyes locked on Regina. I watch her turn a deep shade of red.

When dinner is over, mom and dad insist on dessert.

"Guys, I'm so full," I groan, rubbing my stomach. Regina chuckles and laces her fingers with mine.

"Emma, it's Christmas! This is tradition and we always have chocolate cake for dessert." Mom is starting to get huffy, so I throw my hand up in surrender.

"Okay, okay!"

"How did you like dinner, Regina?" dad asks with a smile.

"Oh, it was delicious. This is a lovely restaurant. How long have you been coming here?"

"Oh, fifteen years at least. Since Emma was young enough to demand we eat somewhere specific," mom says with a laugh and a wink in my direction. I blush, feeling a little guilty that my five year old self demanded my parents take her to such an expensive place.

I see our waiter come around the corner with a plate of chocolate cake and several forks in his hand. I grin at Regina.

"This is like the richest chocolate cake you will ever eat, I swear." She grins, biting her lip anxiously. When I turn back, the plate is being set down in front of me, instead of the middle of the table, and the waiter turns the plate slightly.

I gasp, my eyes moving from the ring on the plate to my parents and then finally to Regina.

"Regina?" I murmur.

"Before you panic," she murmurs, "this isn't an engagement ring… _yet_." I look back down at the ring. It's beautiful, of course, with a crown-topped diamond. The band is arms with the hands coming to showcase the heart.

"Regina," I whisper as my eyes involuntarily fill with tears.

"Don't cry, mon amour," she says as she cups my cheek. "This is a traditionally Irish ring, used to symbolize every stage of a relationship." I watch as she picks it up and holds it out. "If you wear it on your right hand with the heart pointed out, you are single. With the heart pointed in, it means you're in a relationship. I love you very much, Emma, and I want you to know I'm all in no matter what. All in, and all yours. I promise to give you every piece of me, and to be yours just as much as I would like you to be mine."

I hold my hand out, a clear quiver spreading through my limbs. She smiles at me and slips the ring on my right ring finger, heart pointed in. She kisses my knuckles one at a time.

"I love you," I whisper quietly, so quietly I fear she hasn't even heard me. Her eyes are turned down, staring at the ring on my hand. When she looks up again, after what feels like forever, she leans forward and plants a kiss on my forehead.

Only then do I remember my parents are just across the table, and I close my eyes as I hope my mother isn't seething. When I turn to look at them, I'm floored to find mom with tears in her ears.

"Did… You guys know about this?" I ask in disbelief. They nod simultaneously.

"That night the three of us spoke privately, Regina told us what she planned to do. It's been impossible to look at her and not see how much she loves you, Emma."

"I can't believe you're saying all this." My cheeks are flush with excitement. "Thank you," I whisper, my gaze landing on mom and lingering there.

"I love you, Emma." It feels like it's been so long since she's said that and I feel it radiate in my bones.

I turn to Regina with a squeal and throw my arms around her neck. I feel her fingers dig into my back and I smile, laughter and tears spilling from my body.

"I never thought it could be like this," Regina murmurs into my neck.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review; I so desperately need them to feed my writer's ego! Next up, our lovely ladies jet off to Mexico! xx


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Wow! You guys seriously delivered on those reviews! Thank you to ALL of you who took the time to let me know how you were feeling, and welcome to those of you who are new and reviewed! You all seriously made my day! I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I've personally never been to Cancun, but I have been to a few tropical islands, so if you see any inconsistency I'm sorry, just go with the flow okay? I can't believe it's been thirty chapters already! Happy reading! xx

* * *

"You okay there, beautiful?" I ask as I eye Regina humorously. Her hands are tightly gripping the armrests of the seat she's occupying. All around us, people are putting their carry on luggage in the overhead compartments and taking their seats. It's seven in the morning and although I'm a little bleary eyed, Regina looks a little panicked and I can't help but laugh.

"I'm fine," she says through gritted teeth. I don't think the plane is even _on_ yet, and Regina is clearly freaking out.

"Do you not like flying?" I ask incredulously. She shakes her head minutely.

"It's not my favorite activity in the world."

"You fly all the time for work!" I can't help but giggle.

"Emma," she warns me. I back off and pry her hand off one of the armrests, interlacing her fingers with mine.

"Hey, it's okay. I've got you. This plane isn't missing a phalange." She looks at me, her eyebrows knotting. "You know? Like Regina Phalange? From _Friends_?" When I get no response, I sigh. "It doesn't matter. What matter is that this is going to be fine. It'll be a much shorter flight than you think."

When the plane takes off, Regina squeezes my hand, effectively cutting off the circulation. I smile over at her and kiss her cheek, whispering soothingly in her ear.

"Jesus," Regina breathes as the plane levels out.

"So, I take it we won't be joining the mile high club, huh?" She raises her eyebrow and I chuckle. "Too soon?"

"A bit," she grumbles. After twenty or so minutes, her grip on my hand loosens, so I grab my headphones and decide to listen to some music. I tilt my head back and sink into the music.

* * *

Before I know it, Regina and I are out of the airport and I'm breathing in crisp, Cancun air. It's beautiful, just how I thought it would be. Regina sent our luggage ahead to the hotel so we shed our winter coats and head to the rental car station to pick up our car. Regina has to drive since I'm too young to drive a rental (a fact that brings our stark age difference uncomfortably to light), so I clamber into the passenger seat and stare out the window as we drive.

"What do you think, my little Swan?" Regina asks. I can hear the smile in her voice.

"It's amazing," I murmur. "Everything is just so blue." She laughs and laces her fingers with mine.

The hotel is, of course, outrageous. It towers above us as we pull up to the front. A guy goes around to Regina's side of the car and opens the door. I watch as she steps out, forgetting that I should be leaving the car as well.

"Are you coming, Emma?" she asks with a playful smile on her face, leaning back into the car through the doorframe.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to check in. This fine gentleman is going to park the car so we can go upstairs and get changed."

"Changed?"

"I am dying to go for a swim. We're right on the coast, my love." My eyes light up and I quickly hop out of the car. Regina wraps her arm around my waist and leads me into the hotel. It's a grand hotel; everything is covered in seashells and the floor is a light blue tile, looking more like the frothy ocean I can see out the huge windows than tile.

"Jesus this is amazing," I whisper.

"Hi, we're just checking in," Regina says when we get to the front desk.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Mills how lovely to see you again."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Mr. Rodriguez. How is your wife?" I gawk at Regina.

 _She knows the staff here? Fuck._

"She's doing well. Is this your wife?" he asks as his eyes meet mine. I flush, frozen in place.

"Indeed, this is Emma." My head whips up to stare at Regina.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma. Regina has never come with a guest before."

"Uh- yes- yeah it's nice to meet you too. This is a great hotel." I feel bewildered and out of place, but I smile as politely as I can.

"I have you in your usual suite, Mrs. Mills. Your luggage is in your room awaiting your arrival. As usual, don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Of course, thank you," Regina says as she takes the room keys and then my hand. "We'll be down to head to the pool in an hour or so," she says before leading me through the lobby to the elevator.

"Regina, you didn't tell me you knew the staff here."

"Mr. Rodriguez has always been very kind to me, especially since I have notoriously come here alone." I nod, thinking about her calling me her wife.

When we get in the elevator, she pushes the button labeled "PH".

"Penthouse? You're joking." She shakes her head.

"It's the best," she says simply. I lean into her side, more for support than anything else. With the economic background I have, this is all starting to feel a little bit too much like _Pretty Woman_. The doors open and Regina leads me down the hall to a set of double doors.

 _Yup. Definitely turning into "Pretty Woman"._

"Welcome to Cancun," Regina says mischievously as she opens the doors.

The room is, of course, even more gorgeous than the hotel lobby. The doors to our patio were left open and a cool breeze blows in. You can clearly see the ocean, the clear blue water slapping against the ghostly white sand. I step in cautiously, glancing around at the lavishly decorated room.

"Holy shit," I can't help but whisper.

"Do you like it?" Regina asks hesitantly from behind me.

"Like it? I'm in awe, babe."

"I want to spoil you this week, baby," she murmurs as she comes up and wraps herself around me. She grabs my hand with the ring on it and glances down at it, a smile quickly falling onto her face. "You're mine now, and I want to celebrate that."

"Let's go put our suits on and enjoy this beautiful weather. Yes?" Regina nods as I kiss her nose and we head into the bedroom.

Regina has already disappeared into the bathroom, so I take the time to look around. The walls of the bedroom are painted a beautiful, light teal. The room, I swear, even smells like the beach. The bed is all white with teal accents and the dresser and end tables are also white.

"Jesus and I thought the foyer was beautiful," I murmur as I wander around the room. Our suitcases are sitting next to the bed waiting for us. I unzip mine and pull out my black bikini. It didn't occur to me that maybe I would want to buy a new suit for our trip, but apparently it occurred to Regina.

When she comes out of the closet in a white bikini, I gape at her.

"You like?" she smirks as she twirls around. The cinching on the bikini bottom shows off a generous amount of ass, and the top shows an even more generous amount of cleavage.

" _When_ did you buy _that_?" I can't even move towards her, even though all I want to do is peel it off her body. She chuckles and approaches me.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you go put your suit on so I can ogle you as well? I'm feeling incredibly underdressed." I smile and kiss her, slowly and gently, wanting desperately to just undress her and throw her onto the bed.

"You look ridiculously hot," I whisper against her lips.

"I know, dear. Hurry up so you can go and show me off," she says suggestively. I laugh and scamper into the bathroom.

Once my suit is on, I take a good hard look at myself in the mirror. I tie my hair back and pinch my cheeks, hoping to add a little color to my whitewashed face. I'm desperately in need of a tan.

"Emma darling, are you alright?"

"Oh jeez, yeah I'm fine. I'm coming!" I sigh and run out into the bedroom. Regina has our beach bag packed and slung over her shoulder, a sun hat on, and a cover up concealing her gorgeous body.

"You look like a celebrity, you know? Like I should put on a pantsuit and follow you around at the pool." Her laugh sends my heart fluttering.

"Let's go, my beautiful swan." She takes my hand and tugs me out the door.

The beach is breathtaking, of course. The water is clear and vibrantly blue, the sand pristine, free of shells and rocks. We take a seat at our lounge chairs provided by the hotel. Regina sprays on her sunscreen and then stretches out.

"This is the best thing that could have ever happened to me," I hear her sigh after fifteen or twenty minutes. I know I'm supposed to be enjoying the ocean view, but really I can't take my eyes off of her. She turns her head to look at me and smiles.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," I say seriously. I can't help but glance down at my ring and smile. Her arm stretches out and she grasps my hand tightly.

"Let's go for a swim!" I laugh and nod as I stand. She takes my hand and leads me towards the water. I love that we don't have to hide here. The water laps at my feet and I giggle.

"This is completely beautiful. Like way beyond anything I've ever seen before!"

"I'm so glad I got to give this to you." I glance at Regina and smile. On an impulse, I jump into Regina's arms. She squeals and catches me, spinning me around as I wrap my legs around her waist.

"You caught me!" I shout in surprise.

"Barely," she says with a smile, rolling her eyes. She begins to walk, carrying me out deeper into the ocean. It's amazing, I can still see the bottom of the ocean.

"Regina, don't you dare," I say when I notice she's stopped walking and is glancing around us.

"What?" she says innocently.

"Don't even th-" it's too late. Regina throws me into the water, completely submerging me. When I come back up, I can hear her laughter peeling through the air.

"Oh my! Emma, I'm sorry!" she says through her cackling. I throw myself at her, shoving her underwater. She emerges, sputtering. Within seconds, a splash war emerges.

"Okay, I surrender! I surrender!" I shriek when finally I know Regina has won. She laughs and opens her arms. I swim over to her and wrap my legs around her waist underwater.

"I love you," she says with a smile.

"I love you too, baby. This is perfect." She kisses me, her tongue invading my mouth quickly. I groan and pull her closer to me with my legs, tugging until her stomach connects with my core. I let out a groan and tug on the wet ends of her hair.

"Would you like to take this back to the hotel room?" I smirk at her.

"I don't think that's really necessary," I say as I slip my fingers down between our bodies. Regina's back is to the beach and we seem to be relatively alone this far out in the water.

"Emma," she hisses as my fingers slide into the back of her swim bottoms and squeeze.

"If you keep it down, I can give you a lovely little orgasm," I tease. I bring my fingers around to the front of her suit and let my fingers play in the wetness I find there. Her fingernails dig into my shoulder blades as she pants heavily in my ear.

"Please, Emma. Oh _god_ I want to come."

"I love when you beg," I smirk. I slip two fingers into her and she gasps, biting my shoulder. I can feel her orgasm build as I continue to pump into her. Her heavy pants turn to whines and mewls and gasps as I hit sensitive spots quickly and accurately.

"Oh my god. Emma I'm so close. Oh fuck!"

"I know baby." I tug on her earlobe with my teeth and she yelps as I feel her walls contract around me.

"Yes, yes, _yes,_ " she hisses as her back arches. Her limbs relax and she collapses heavily into me.

"I love you. You're so beautiful, Regina."

"That," she pants quietly into my ear, "was ridiculously hot. Jesus, Emma." I chuckle and begin to move back towards shore.

* * *

The next morning, I awake to the sunlight streaming in through the large glass doors in our bedroom. The curtains are blowing in the wind, as the doors are wide open.

 _Regina must be outside._

I sit up and stretch my arms up over my head. The sheet falls off my naked chest and the cool ocean breeze sends an array of goosebumps up my arms. I kick off the sheets and throw on my oversized t-shirt before padding outside. Regina is leaning against the railing, looking out onto the beach. She looks so beautiful, the wind blowing her hair and sun bouncing off her tanned skin.

"Good morning beautiful," I murmur as I wrap my arms around her waist from behind. I love that she doesn't even jump, she just knows it's me.

"You're up early," she says as she turns in my arms.

"Oh? What time is it?"

"Only a few minutes past eight, I think."

"Oh, wow. Well I felt very well rested. I must be excited about being here."

"Do you want to go snorkeling today? The hotel has a bus that takes us to this whole place with snorkeling and swimming with dolphins and they have free drinks and snacks in the whole area once you get in."

"Um, yeah! That sounds amazing!"

"Well, let me call the front desk and see what time the next bus leaves. Why don't you go shower?"

"I will if you join me when you're done on the phone." She smirks at me.

"This is just going to be a week of sex, isn't it?" I smile and laugh before smacking her ass and running for the bathroom.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I know, I know. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this though. I'm going to do my best, I swear. Please please please review xx

* * *

When Regina and I step into the locker rooms with wetsuits in our hands, I know this is going to be a long day. The wetsuit was "optional" but the water where we swim with dolphins is sixty-eight degrees and I don't think I could take that in a bikini.

Regina steps out from behind the curtain and I can't help but gawk. While a wetsuit is definitely a challenge to look good in, Regina's curves make it look so easy.

"Wow," I murmur. Regina glances up from her inspection of herself and smiles.

"This is the ugliest thing I have ever put on my body." I snort in laughter and move towards her. The locker room starts to fill up, as we arrived on a bus filled with people.

"I think you look seriously hot." I get closer and wrap my arms around her waist. "Your ass in this suit is out of control." She giggles and blushes.

"Hurry up and get changed so we can both look like dorks together."

At the cove, we wait in a line of people who had times similar to ours to do their dolphin swimming. All decked out in wetsuits, we look collectively ridiculous. I bounce anxiously, trying to see past the massive rocks to the water where I can hear squeals of delight, splashing, and that clicking noise that dolphins make.

"Relax, preciosa, our time will come."

"Do we have to go separately? Or will you get to come in with me?"

"It's one at a time, my love. We may pet dolphins at the same time, but you'll ride on your own."

"Ride?"

"Yes," Regina chuckles. "Come here." I glance at her nervously as she extends her arms. I raise an eyebrow. "It's fine, amour, trust me." I step into her arms and she lifts me up, my ass on her chest and her arms wrapped around my legs.

In the water, I see a young girl tightly gripping the fin of a dolphin while it glides through the water.

"No way!" I pat Regina's head and she sets me down with a laugh.

After another thirty minutes in line, it's finally out turn. I ease into the water and then extend my hand out to Regina. She grabs it and get in the water before wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hello ladies! My name is Jane and I'll be your trainer!" She smiles at us both and I give her a giddy smile in return. "Have either of you done this before?" We both shake our heads. "Awesome! So, I'm going to give a short whistle and Kiki and Nina are going to come up for a swim."

I hold my breath as Jane releases the short whistle into the air and two dolphins pop out of the water and come flying towards us. I immediately extend my hand as one dolphin pushes her nose into my palm.

"Wow, Kiki really likes you," Jane says with a chuckle. Regina is far more cautious. I feel her wrap her arm more urgently around my waist. I look at her and she smiles nervously.

"She's so beautiful," I say with a smile. The water sliding off her back is mesmerizing. She makes this adorable clicking noise and then retreats a little at Jane's command.

"Go ahead and hold your hands out, palms up." We both do as she commands and then Jane makes another noise and Kiki comes back to me, resting her nose in my open palm. Instinctively, I give her a little tickle and she seems to nod her head.

"Oh she's so soft and smooth," Regina murmurs. I smile and turn my head back to Kiki.

"Now take your hands out from under them, lift your hand in the air, and do a little "shoo" motion," Jane demonstrates for us. I flick my wrist and Kiki lifts from the water and swims backwards, flapping her fins and squeaking. I laugh and bring my other hand to my mouth to suppress my own squeals. Regina is giggling beside me.

We play for a few minutes longer before Jane looks up and says, "Okay, who's ready to go for a swim?" I gasp and nod my head eagerly. I eye Kiki and wink, as if she has any understanding of what's going on right now.

"Alright! So, we'll have you go one at a time. Who would like to go first?" I look at Regina and she nods her head.

"Go ahead, little swan." I look to Jane and nod eagerly.

"Me, please!" Regina smiles and runs her fingers through my hair.

"Okay, follow me. Kiki will meet us on the other side of the cove." I swim out with Jane, casting a quick glance at Regina as we wade further.

"Where's Kiki? Where's she gonna take me?"

"She's just going for a swim waiting for my signal. Nina is still over there with Regina." I smile seeing Regina laughing with the dolphin and petting her nose. "She'll just take you for a little ride around the cove, don't worry. You won't go under or anything."

"Okay," I say with a determined sigh. Jane gives another whistle and Kiki emerges a few seconds later and turns her body to me.

"Just grab onto her fin and she'll take you for a spin." I reach out and pat Kiki under her snout before grabbing onto her fin. I kick my feet and we take off. The water laps at my face and I squeal.

"Regina look!" Regina waves and smiles as we spin across the cove. I relax my body and just laugh, the joy and adrenaline rushing through me at lightning speed. Kiki brings me straight to Regina, so I release her fin and fly into Regina's arms.

"How was it?"

"Oh my god babe! Oh my god!" I turn to Kiki and smile.

"Thank you, you beautiful creature. You are so sweet." I nod my head and Kiki nods with me. Gently, and with Jane shouting her guidance, I lean forward and kiss Kiki's nose. She clicks excitedly and then swims away. Jane waves Regina out and I watch as she swims across the cove.

Regina looks so elegant gliding through the water with Nina and I know for sure I was not that graceful. She looks a little frightened, but so beautiful. When she returns to me, she wraps her arms around my waist and stands fully in the water.

"Wow," she murmurs breathlessly. Jane joins us again with a wide smile.

"You both did beautifully. And Emma, I think Kiki really did take a liking to you. Ever considered working with dolphins?" I laugh and shake my head, wrapping myself tighter around Regina.

"I had never seen a dolphin before until my beautiful girlfriend brought me here on vacation."

"Well," she says with a smile, "if you ever find yourself looking to change careers, I think you'll have a job here." I thank her profusely and then Regina and I leave the cove.

"You want a margarita or a pina colada babe?" Regina asks as we pass one of the huts that makes drinks.

"Pina colada sounds great, but first I want to get out of this wet suit!"

We change and then grab our drinks before making our way down to the beach area. It's crowded, but we find our way to some seats under a palm tree.

"This is breathtaking. I just can't believe we're here. I can't believe I'm drinking a pina colada out of a coconut on a beach in Cancun." Regina laughs and looks over at me.

"You look so beautiful," she says before grabbing my hand and kissing my palm. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. This is all so unreal. You're amazing and this is amazing. But I want to be clear baby." I grab her hand and make sure she's looking right at me. "I would be happy even if we were freezing our asses off back home."

"I know, my love. If I thought your love for me had anything to do with my money I most certainly would not be here," she says confidently. I laugh and run my fingers through her hair.

* * *

Back at the hotel, I lounge in my bathing suit on the bed. The doors to the patio are propped open and there is a gentle breeze blowing through the room. I can hear Regina humming in the shower, but I was too tired to join her. I pull out my beaten up copy of _Eat Pray Love_ and dive into the world of Elizabeth Gilbert.

Before I know it, Regina is kissing my forehead. I blink up at her, confused.

"What time is it?" I murmur as I realize Regina's hair is dry and she has makeup on.

"Oh just a little after five. You've only been sleeping for half an hour, just a little cat nap." She smiles at me and then slides into bed, wrapping herself around me.

"You've got makeup on."

"Yes, my love. I was hoping we could go out to dinner. The hotel restaurant is five star." I snuggle closer to her, swinging my leg over her hip and tugging.

"That would be very nice." I kiss her lazily, and we stay like that for who knows how long. When my lips release hers, I rest my forehead against hers.

"You are so warm and delicious." I push her away so I can get up.

"I need to shower, you know? I stink of dolphin." Regina laughs.

"I think it's very sexy." Her laughter echoes in the room as I step into the bathroom.

The shower feels so good. I think back to when I first met Regina, when I drooled over her every day and couldn't even speak to her without stumbling over my words. I giggle quietly to myself, forgetting where I am for a moment.

When I get out of the shower, there is a beautiful Grecian style dress hanging from the linen closet in the bathroom along with a note.

 _Wear this for me? I think you'll look like the goddess I already know you are._

 _Xoxo_

I laugh and shake my head. _Once a micromanager, always a micromanager._

The dress, of course, fits like a glove. I don't know when or how Regina bought it, but it looks beautiful on me. I do my best to get my hair to fall in loose waves; it's not perfect but it'll do. The makeup is a whole different story. I always hated doing makeup, but I try my best to go for light and airy. With one last glance in the mirror, I take a deep breath and emerge from the bathroom.

"Oh, Emma," Regina sighs when I come into the living room where she's waiting, "you look so beautiful." I smile and do a little twirl.

"I feel like I should be in a Florence and The Machine video or something," I say with a laugh.

"You look so incredibly beautiful. I am such a lucky woman." She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my forehead. "I would be ravaging you right now but I don't want to ruin anything."

"When did you buy this?"

"While I was out Christmas shopping," she says as she takes my hand and leads me toward the door.

"Well it fits perfectly."

"I intended it to, darling."

The restaurant is overwhelmingly fancy. I'm glad Regina bought me a dress because nothing I owned would have been nice enough. My class background becomes glaringly obvious and as I watch Regina order wines and elegant sounding meals, I can't help but become even more self conscious.

"What's bothering you, my love?" Regina asks as we enjoy after dinner drinks and key lime pie.

"Just remembering that we have very different classes." She smiles at me and reaches her hand across the table, grabbing my left one. She looks down at my ring and I glance down as well. It looks bigger somehow, more high class than I am.

"Oh little one, I do know exactly how you are feeling. When I was coming up in college and starting to make a name for myself, I would attend functions where I just knew I was the poorest one there. But eventually I learned to live in both classes and be totally comfortable in them. You know that about me, don't you?"

"It's not you making me feel like this. I just, you know, I don't know which fork to use and I don't know anything about fancy wines or anything. Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Does it matter to you know that I _do_ know which fork to use and what fancy wines to order?" I shake my head.

"Then why would it matter to me?" I smile as I feel tears fill my eyes.

"You know what I was thinking about in the shower?" She quirks an eyebrow at me and I shake my head. "There was this one day in class -and this was like two weeks in- where I really wanted to ask you a question about something we had learned the class before. I had spent like the whole night before coming up with the exact way I wanted to phrase it and coming up with possible ways the conversation would go."

Regina laughs and I blush, looking away for a moment to collect my thoughts again.

"So here I am sitting in class waiting for you to show up so I can ask you this question and you walk in and you look _so beautiful_. I tried to stand up, I really did, but you just looked so drop dead gorgeous I couldn't even get out of my seat. So I didn't ask. I came home and Ruby asked me how it went and I had to tell her I literally couldn't even get out of my seat."

"Oh, Emma," she says with another chuckle. "I had no idea."

"Oh baby, I've seriously been drooling over you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Her eyes light up and she takes a last sip of her drink.

"Let's go upstairs," she says with a wicked grin.


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh shit! Goddamn it is so cold," I mutter, wrapping my coat tighter around myself as we exit the airport. I nearly cry at the thought of the white sand and warm breezes we were in just a few hours ago.

"This sucks so much," Regina huffs. We are making our way to her car, nearly running, and lugging our baggage behind us.

"Why did we ever leave Cancun?" I whine. "Now we're back and it's icy and freezing and I just hate this weather!" Regina laughs and grabs my hand as we move through the parking garage. Regina turns on the car and we sit and wait for it to warm up, shivering in the leather seats.

"I meant to talk to you about something," she says with a giggle. I glance at her suspiciously.

"And that is..?"

"Well, the semester is starting up again in a few days and I was wondering if you would be my assistant." I stare at her. "Actually, you would be my assistant as well as Dr. Locksley's."

"And… What would that entail?"

"Helping with grading quizzes, essays, and homework assignments, as well as proctoring exams that you yourself will not be in and grading the essay portions."

"You guys want _me_?" She nods her head enthusiastically as she puts the car in reverse.

"What do you think?"

"I would love to."

"You'll be paid, of course. I'll have to see how many hours we have approved for the assistant as well as the pay, but you'll certainly be paid."

"You're serious?" She nods again.

"You'll come and pick up quizzes from me every day and you'll have to meet with Dr. Locksley to discuss what dates he will have his pop quizzes to pick up. I'll teach you how to enter grades and all that, so don't worry about not knowing."

I'm overwhelmed and panicked at the thought of having this much responsibility and power.

 _Do I really deserve this?_

"Am I just getting this position because we're in a relationship?" Regina whips her head to look at me and slams on the breaks. Thankfully it's late and there's nobody else on the airport road.

"Absolutely not," she says sternly. I cast my eyes down to my lap. "Everything you get at this university will be of your own merit, Ms. Swan. You are an incredibly bright, passionate, talented woman. I would never entrust you with student's grades if I didn't think you were capable of doing the job."

I blush, embarrassed, and turn my head to look out the window.

"And what's more, Dr. Locksley suggested you right off the bat." I turn my head to look at her.

"Really?"

"Apparently he was quite taken with you," she says with a smile as she continues to drive.

When we get to Regina's house, we race inside, kick off our boots, and immediately hustle upstairs. I drop my duffle on the floor and slide under the covers, burrowing beneath the blankets. Regina joins me immediately and we intertwine our bodies as much as possible.

"You're so warm," she murmurs as she kisses my nose. "God I love being so close to you. I'm really going to miss all the time we had to spend holding hands and kissing in public."

"You'll never be able to tell anyone we're in a relationship, will you?" I ask quietly, thinking about all the time we've had to be open about our relationship.

"Not until you graduate. It wouldn't be safe for my job or your potential career options." I sigh.

"It doesn't seem fair."

"I know, my little swan, it doesn't. Perhaps if you had not been my student, and would not be in the future, it wouldn't be so bad. But you and I are going to be just about as intricately wound academically as we are right now." I laugh and kiss her nose.

"I know. I just wish I could hold your hand, you know?" She nods her head and interlaces our fingers.

"We'll have our evenings together for that, just like this one."

* * *

Back at my apartment the next day, Ruby is laying across my bed as I unpack my duffle bag.

"So, are you two going to move in together?" I glance up at Ruby in surprise.

"Rubes, first of all we've only known each other a few months. Second of all, I live with you. That's not changing just because I met someone."

"It's okay, you know? If you did want to move in with her." I shake my head.

"She's going to go to Colorado in the fall and what? Leave me alone in our big empty house? No thanks. I love living with you, Ruby Lucas. You're my best friend and as much as I love Regina, you're still my favorite person in the world."

Ruby beams at me and I laugh.

"I can't believe you thought I would just move out and leave you alone." I ruffle her hair and hop onto the bed, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "We're the perfect roommates."

"We really are," she says with a chuckle.

"Besides, I think Regina would hate living with me. I'm pretty messy by her standards."

"You're joking! We're both a little messy, but you're way better than me."

"She has her chaos for sure, but she likes things a certain way."

"Sounds a little high maintenance." I snort out a laugh.

"You ha-" my phone ringing cuts me off from my thoughts. I glance over and see Regina's number. She only left a few hours ago.

"Hey babe, everything okay?"

 _"Yes dear, have you checked your email?"_

"No, why?" I put her on speakerphone.

" _I need you to print, sign, scan, and email a few pieces of paper so we can get you in the system. Dr. Locksley has already sent you an email with all quiz, test, and assignment dates. You should look that over."_

"Okay baby, anything else?"

There's a long pause before she says, _"Yes."_ I laugh, knowing she must have been wanting to talk about whatever it is for a while now. _"Every year, I get a few kids together to go citrus gleaning and pull all the citruses off the trees from local houses who donate them. It's for a charity."_

"Let me guess, you want me to volunteer?" I say with a laugh.

" _Would you? It's next Saturday morning. I'll copy you in the e-mail I'm going to send to my new students tomorrow afternoon to see if any of them want to participate."_

"Is it a morning thing?"

There's another long pause. _"We have to be there at eight."_

"In the _morning_?" Ruby outright laughs, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth to smother her giggles.

" _I know, but it's only a few hours and it's a good cause."_ I sigh and shake my head.

"You have me so wrapped, baby. So wrapped." I can practically hear her smirk over the phone.

" _In that case, could you bring Ruby with you?"_ Ruby stares at me in shock and I bark out a laugh.

"Ha! Babe you're crazy! If you think Ruby is going to get up and be somewhere at eight in the morning, you don't know her very well."

" _I know, but it's going to be fun."_

"Okay, I'll talk to her," I say with a smile as I glance at Ruby. She shakes her head and narrows her eyes at me, so I give her my best pleading look.

" _Thanks, baby. I'll see you tomorrow when you pick up your first batch of quizzes!"_ she says with a giggle.

"I love you baby."

" _I love you too!"_

"I will not under any circumstances be getting up on a Saturday to pick oranges at eight in the morning," Ruby says as soon as I hang up.

"Oh, come on Ruby!" She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes.

* * *

Less than a week later, Ruby is still crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes, and scowling at me. The only difference now is that it's eight in the morning on a Saturday and we're freezing our asses off in someone's backyard.

I watch in irritation as Aurora uses the pole with a hook attached at the end to seamlessly yank down oranges and grapefruits from the high branches. Her and Regina have picked up a pretty good rhythm and Ruby is watching me seethe with jealousy perched in our own tree.

"Emma!" I hear Dr. Boyd, the chair of the Sociology department, call my name. Suddenly, a storm of oranges come crashing to the ground and I cover my head and squat down to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Regina and Aurora laughing at me and I bristle with a new wave of irritation.

"Emma, are you okay?" Ruby asks, extending her hand out to me. I nod and stand, quickly collecting the oranges that hit the ground.

"Good looking out, Emma," Dr. Boyd says with a smile. She's incredibly sweet, and even though I'm exceedingly jealous of Regina and Aurora, I'm glad I'm getting to know her outside of class.

"Thanks," I say with a huff and a smile in her direction. A cold gust of air blows through and Ruby slides closer to me.

"God, it's cold as shit out here. Leave it to Dr. Mills to participate in a charity that takes place in the dead of winter," Dr. Boyd says. Her and Regina have been friends since Regina started working at the university. She drove here with Regina this morning. I, however, stayed home so I could drive Ruby.

 _I wonder if Regina has told her about us_.

"You have to give her credit for her dedication," I say with a smile as I watch her hang from a branch as she tries to grab a grapefruit. She looks so adorable in her big puffy coat and ski cap. Aurora comes sauntering over and hands me her pole.

"I'm exhausted, it's your turn with her," she says with a laugh. I try very hard not to make some sort of scoff and take the pole.

"Rubes, you want to come?"

"Nah, I'm good. We got a little tree over here we still need to pick." I nod and start to walk away. Before I can get too far, Aurora grabs my arm and leans into me.

"I see the way you look at us," she says quietly. I stop and stare at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mutter.

"Yes, you do. Listen, I've been super understanding and incredibly nice about all this if I do say so myself. I get the defensiveness, I would be defensive too if I thought someone was trying to get in the middle of me and the person I was in love with, but I've told you already-"

"Yeah, you're not into her, I get it," I interrupt, officially not interested in what she has to say anymore. I tug my arm away roughly. Nobody seems to be looking, not even Regina, too preoccupied with delegating a group that showed up at our house to a community just down the road.

"Regina and I are _friends_. I've been around for a while and we have a relationship - a _friendship_ \- but that's all. The only person that's going to come between your relationship with her is you." I narrow my eyes at her.

"Whatever," I scoff. "I don't need a therapy session with you, thanks for your fucking misguided concern." I walk towards Regina who is turning back to her tree.

"Hey you," she says with a smile. "Your turn to wrestle some branches?" I laugh and nod my head as I begin shaking branches with the pole.

Two hours and over fifty bags filled with oranges later, we arrive back at the church that we started at.

"Who wants to go to breakfast?" Regina asks eagerly. "Diner down by my house makes the best pancakes in the state!" Everyone seems pretty eager, so Ruby and I get in my car, Dr. Boyd and Regina get in her car, and Aurora gets in hers.

"Well, my ass is completely frozen, but that was pretty fun." I smile at Ruby.

"Thanks for coming, Rubes. I really appreciate it."

"It was good to see Regina, honestly. I really do like her. Hey, what was Aurora talking to you about? You looked pretty pissed off."

"I have no idea what _her_ problem is. Apparently she's tired of me acting all jealous of her and Regina whenever they're together, which I definitely don't do."

"Emma, that's literally wrong. You did it this morning. If looks could kill, I bet Aurora would have dropped dead like two months ago."

"That's not true!"

"It's fine, Em. But you gotta work it out so you're not miserable."

"I don't need another therapy session. _Dr. Lucas_ ," I spit out.

"Hey- don't get an attitude with me, Swan. I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. The girl just really gets under my skin. I mean who does she think she is trying to tell me about my relationship with Regina? She's lucky she even knows we're in a relationship!"

"Emma, relax. Come on now. She doesn't seem all that bad."

"Well, now that she's done being nice, so am I."

"Emma," Ruby says with a warning.

* * *

"Hey," I hear a voice say through the music in my headphones. I pull one out and look up at the tall, lanky guy standing in front of the seat next to me.

"Um, hi?" I glance around, puzzled. Class starts in a few minutes, but there's some empty chairs not directly next to me.

"You mind if I sit here?"

"N-no, I guess not." I shift my bag over so he can sit down and he plops down next to me. His leg touches mine as he gets comfortable in his chair, so I shift away a little more. I pick up my loose headphone and start to put it in my ear.

"My name's Graham," the boy says with a bright smile. I sigh and pull out the other headphone, unplug them from my phone, and begin winding them around my hand.

"Hey, I'm Emma."

"I know." I glance at him, one eyebrow raised. "I remember when you introduced yourself to the class on Wednesday." I smile and hum my understanding, hoping to end the conversation.

Apparently, the kid doesn't take a hint very well. "So, are you a Sociology major?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I don't remember seeing you in any other classes. And I would know." He's got an accent I can't quite place - maybe Irish?

"I'm new. I just declared."

"Wow! What brought you over to the dark side?" Before I can answer, Dr. Boyd comes in and immediately starts class.

"Okay kids, let's get started. Who's ready to talk about the smog?"

 _Thank god_ , I sigh to myself in relief.

* * *

When class ends, I immediately pick up my stuff and start to leave.

"Hey!" Graham shouts, catching up to me immediately. "Where you headed?"

I figure there's no use in lying, so I tell him. "The Social Sciences building. I'm an assistant for two of the professors."

"No way? Well that's cool. Which ones? I know them all." This kid is giving me a migraine.

"You're sure about that? You look like you just started college last week." He laughs, which only serves to confuse me more.

"I'm a senior - graduating at the end of this term."

"You're joking," I deadpan.

"Nope. It's been four long years and I'm finally busting out of here." I laugh despite myself and I see him smile eagerly. "So, who are you assisting?"

"Dr. Mills and Dr. Locksley."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. They're top dogs around here along with Dr. Boyd." I nod my head.

We enter the building and get into the elevator together.

"So," he says as the doors close. I sigh and close my eyes, rolling them internally. "You never told me how you ended up changing majors."

"Dr. Mills," I say with an involuntary smile. "I took her intro class and I just…" I trail off as the doors open and I see Regina walking up the hallway. "Fell in love," I finish as we step out of the elevator and start walking slowly down the hall. Her eyes lock with mine and she pauses in the hallway, a small smile on her lips.

"That's pretty cool," Graham says, completely oblivious to the moment Regina and I are sharing. I hum my agreement and begin to walk towards Regina, hoping he won't follow me. He does.

"Emma," Regina murmurs, her eyes darting between my eyes and Graham.

"Hey Dr. Mills!" Graham says cheerily.

"Hello Graham. I didn't know you two knew each other," Regina says with a hint of something in her eyes. It can't be jealousy, can it?

"We just met!" he says as he puts his arm around my shoulders. I immediately side step and shrug out of his grasp. He falters, but his smile never leaves.

"That's lovely. Listen, I've got to borrow Emma. She's got some work to do for me."

"Right. Well I'll see you on Wednesday, Emma Swan," he says with a smile. I nod.

"Yeah, see ya." He turns and starts walking back down the hallway. Regina puts her arm around my shoulders and turns and leads me back down the hall toward her office.

"What's up with you two?" she asks.

"God, he just fucking sat down next to me in Dr. Boyd's class and I couldn't get rid of him." I huff in annoyance and I'm immediately comforted by her laugh.

"I must admit," she says as we enter her office, "when I saw you two together-"

"You got a little jealous?" I finish with a laugh.

"How'd you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes," I say with a smirk as I kiss her nose.

"God I love you."

Regina takes a seat at her desk and spins to face her computer. I watch as she logs into the gradebook and pulls up last night's quiz scores. She clicks a few buttons and then turns to me with a smile.

"You did great grading the open-ended quizzes, Em. My average was a 4.07, your average was a 4.2. That's very close, especially for your first try! Seriously, good work. I know you were nervous."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"Have you graded for Dr. Locksley yet? How's it going?"

"Yeah, really well! I've got a whole stack in my bag that I have to grade when we get home tonight. Oh, and guess what?"

"What?"

"He offered to let me teach a lesson!"

"No way?"

"Yeah! He told me to look at his course schedule and pick a lesson and that I could teach it! I can't believe it, I'm so nervous. I don't know anything about teaching a class, much less a class of like eighty kids! You know? What if they don't like me? What if I don't give them good information? _What if I can't answer their questions?_ " She laughs and stretches across the desk to cup my cheek. She gives me that smile, the kind that melts me a little, and I take a deep breath.

"What lesson were you thinking about?"

"Um, education?"

"I think that's a great idea. You're really passionate about inequality in education and you know a lot about it."

"I know," I sigh as I bite my lip.

"It's okay to be nervous. Sometimes I get nervous too. Actually, I'm always a little nervous."

"Really?" I ask, feeling my eyebrows shoot up towards my hairline.

"Yup. Three hundred kids is a lot, you know?" she says with a smirk.


	33. Chapter 33

Thursday afternoon, I meander into Regina's office to retrieve today's quizzes and hopefully head home. It's freezing outside and all I want is to snuggle up next to Regina on the couch with our respective stacks of notecards.

"Hey you," she says with a smile, sliding a big stack of notecards towards me. "Help me sort?" I smile and sit down, drawing my knees into my chest and splitting the notecards in two. We sort the cards by prompt quietly and I can't help but glance over at her every now and again. She stops when she feels me staring and looks up at me.

"I'm sorry," I say as I start to blush. "You just look so beautiful." She blushes then and I go back to sorting my cards.

"So," she says with a concerning glint in her eyes.

"Oh no, what are you going to try to suck me into now?"

"You remember that time I went to that ballet strengthening class? And then regretted it?" I nod my head slowly, not liking where this is going. "Well, you know, you're never good at something the first time. So I was thinking maybe I should try again."

"When is the class?"

"In half an hour." I scoff at her.

"Come on, E! You've got workout clothes on!"

"This was just for comfort!"

"Please," she says in her sweetest voice, batting her eyelashes at me. She knows I can't deny her, so I unwillingly nod my head.

"Fine," I sigh. She gives me a cheshire grin.

"You will be compensated later," she husks out, her voice low and sultry. I gulp as I feel a dampness build between my legs. She stands and locks the door and shuts the blinds and then begins stripping off her clothes. I gawk as she flings her bra off and I try hard not to stare.

"Jeez, Regina," I mumble. I stare at the letters written on the notecards in front of me.

"I'm naked in front of you quite often, my dear," she reminds me with a chuckle.

"Okay, that's fair. But usually when you're naked in front of me we're also home and I'm also fucking you to pieces." She spins to look at me as she wiggles out of her tight skirt.

"And would you like to be doing that now?" she asks with a smirk as she slowly slides her thong off her hips and down her legs, bending over.

"If you want to drag me to this ridiculous class, you better put some clothes on or I swear to god…" I trail off, licking my lips at her tantalizing ass. She smirks at me over her shoulder as she wiggles her ass so I stand and approach her slowly, grabbing her hips from behind and tugging so her ass bumps against me.

"Emma," she growls, her arms reach out to grab onto the windowsill in front of her.

"I told you to put some clothes on." She shudders and I grind against her. Her head falls forward and she leans more heavily on her hands.

"I promised myself," she gasps as my hand slips between her legs, "that I would go to this class." I run my hand back up to the back of her neck and then down her spine, rubbing an open palm across her bare behind before squeezing tightly.

"Put some clothes on then," I whisper. She turns in my grasp and kisses me roughly, nipping and sucking my lip before pushing her tongue into my mouth. I groan when our lips disconnect.

"Sit," she commands. I immediately sit on the desk, slipping my hands under my butt so I'm not tempted to touch. "Good girl," she smirks. She quickly puts on her gym clothes and starts lacing her shoes.

"Ready?" I ask as she puts on her coat and expertly clips a layer of her hair back. She nods and smirks and we leave her office. On our way out, Dr. Boyd walks by.

"Where you two ladies going?" she asks with a smile, her eyes resting on Regina a little longer.

"Oh, I'm dragging Ms. Swan to a ballet strengthening class with me. I need someone to keep me accountable!" she says with a laugh. She looks nervous, I think.

"I'll see you guys later, then."

"Bye Dr. Boyd, see you Monday." She smiles at me but it doesn't seem quite so genuine. I'm suddenly very worried, but I try not to think about it.

When we get to the gym, shivering from the cold breeze, we hustle into the group fitness room. We're on time, barely, but the rest of the class is ready to go. I follow Regina into the back. She grabs a set of weights and a big, heavy pole. Both are very heavy. As we approach the door, she grabs a yoga mat for me and one for herself.

"Regina, what the fuck is this? What have you gotten me into?"

She smiles at me over her shoulder and winks before scampering back to the fitness room. We take up occupancy in the back, laying out our mats and taking off our shoes.

The class is an absolute shit show. I find myself laughing more often than not at the sheer ridiculousness of the entire fiasco. As we move in and out of all sorts of obscure ballet poses, none of which I have any reference for, I glance over at Regina who is sweaty and biting her lip in concentration.

Nearly halfway through the workout, the instructor has us get in lines at one end of the studio. Regina is standing next to me, breathing heavily, and leaning on my shoulder for support.

"This is the part," she pants, "where I left last time."

"Oh my god, you _left_ last time?" I yell. "You didn't tell me you left!" Regina laughs breathlessly.

Suddenly, we're doing all sorts of footwork while moving across the studio. The entire ordeal was the least coordinated I had ever been in my life, including the time I broke my leg in eighth grade when I tripped up the stairs.

After all the weird ballet crap, we're sent back to our mats to begin the "abs and booty" portion of the workout. Now, I'm a pretty fit girl. I go to the gym pretty regularly, I've got lowkey abs, I can run a six minute mile, I've got a handle on fitness. But this was torture.

When she finally ends the workout, I lay flat on my back breathing heavily. I turn my head a little to glance over at Regina and she doesn't seem to be moving either. Suddenly I feel her hand reaching out and touching mine. I turn my head again to make eye contact with her.

"I hate you," I whisper. She laughs and gives me the sweetest smile.

We wipe down our mats and return everything to the back before putting our shoes back on slowly. Both of us are completely drenched in sweat. As we stand by the cubbies collecting our things, Regina stops and turns to me, cupping my cheek gently. I stare at her in shock and try not to glance around us nervously.

"I'm just checking your temperature," she says with a wink. I laugh and shake my head, resisting the urge to lean into her touch and kiss the palm of her hand.

We begin the walk back to Regina's office cold, sweaty, and exhausted. As we approach the stairs, I begin to protest.

"Can't we just go inside and take the elevator?" I groan. "I am not feeling stairs right now."

"Come on, I'll race you!" she says with a joyful laugh as she begins sprinting up the stairs. It hurts so bad, but I run after her.

"No fair! You got a head start!" She pauses on the stair she's stepping on and as soon as we're even, she takes off again. We're breathless and laughing at the top of the stairs, leaning on each other for support.

"That was a terrible idea," Regina huffs out. We enter the building with a sigh, the combination of cold air and sweat not a pleasant feeling on our walk back here.

"Well, that was fun," Regina says with a smile as we flop down in our chairs in her office.

"That was the _literal worst_. I swear to god I am never letting you drag me to that torture again." She gives me another sweet smile, but I hold my ground. "Seriously, no. That was awful and I'm not subjecting myself to that again."

* * *

When we get home after an exceedingly long afternoon, Regina and I start getting ready to make dinner. Homemade cajun chicken alfredo, a recipe my mom sent me a few days ago and told me to try. Ruby is coming over to wine and dine with us. Regina turns on the heating lamps on the patio so we can sit outside with our wine after dinner.

"Babe, can you start chopping the garlic?" Regina asks from the sink where she's washing the chicken. I begin my task with a smile on my face.

"Hey, is everything okay with you and Dr. Boyd?" I ask errantly. There's a loud clatter behind me and I see Regina bending to pick up a bowl from the ground. "Um, Regina?"

"Oh no, everything's fine," she says nervously.

"Did… Something happen between you two? When we went citrus gleaning, we had a great time. You two were still thick as thieves." Regina is literally sweating now and the stove isn't on, nor is the heat cranked.

"Everything's fine," she repeats.

"Regina-"

"Emma drop it!" Regina says harshly.

"No, I won't drop it! You and Dr. Boyd are friends and she was definitely a little weird today when she saw us together. Did you tell her about us?"

"No," she mutters. There's a long silence while I wait for her to elaborate. Just as I'm about to cave and drop everything she says, "Aurora did." I instantly feel my blood boil as I remember our tense exchange when we went citrus gleaning.

"Aurora," I growl.

"Emma, she didn't mean to. She figured since Ashley and I were friends, I would have told her."

"She _told_ another _professor_ in our department that _we're in a relationship_?" I growl, gripping the countertop tightly. My body is literally shaking.

"Sh-she mentioned our living arrangement when Ashley mentioned seeing us coming into the office together a lot."

"What did Dr. Boyd say to you?"

"She hasn't said anything yet. Aurora told me the other day what happened."

"I'm in her class! What am I supposed to say?"

"Nothing!" Regina snaps. I narrow my eyes at her.

"I'm supposed to pretend that I don't know that she knows that we're dating?"

" _Yes_ ," Regina pleads. "Just give me time to figure out what to say to her. I need to have a conversation and work this out before anything potentially bad happens."

"You don't think she'll…" I trail off, thinking about Regina losing her job and me being expelled.

"No, no I don't think she will. But I still owe her an explanation."

Just then, there's a knock at the door. Regina and I lock eyes before I move to go answer the door. Before I can exit the kitchen though, Regina grabs my wrist and pulls me into a long, hard hug. The doorbell chimes this time, but neither of us move.

"I love you. It will be fine, I promise. Don't worry about this." I nod my head where it's buried into the crook of her neck.

"I love you too," I say with a gentle kiss to her lips.

Suddenly, there's a rap against the glass door leading out to the patio. Regina and I both scream and I instinctively push her behind me, fists raised.

"Jesus Christ, it's cold as shit and you two are in here sucking face while I'm freezing outside your front door! Let me the fuck in!" Ruby is screeching outside. I double over in laughter while Regina moves to open the door.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby. We were-"

"No no. We agreed I didn't hear all the gory details," I hear her say through my hysterics. "Pull yourself together, Emma. Good lord. Could somebody please get me a drink?" Regina is laughing as well as she pours Ruby a glass of wine.

"Sorry, Rubes," I say as I wipe tears from my eyes. She makes a face at me and takes a drink of her wine.

* * *

When we finish dinner, I send Regina out to the heated patio with her wine to put her feet up.

"You had a long day baby, you deserve a break. Ruby and I will take care of the rest, don't worry." Ruby shoots me a look, but I silently plead with her to go along with it.

"Just put everything in the dishwasher, my love."

"I know, I know. Now go," I say with a smirk as I snap my towel against her ass. She squeals and scampers outside with her wine and a few notecards to grade.

As soon as the door closes, Ruby turns to look at me.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Aurora! That _bitch_ Aurora told Dr. Boyd, you remember her?" Ruby nods her head. "She told Dr. Boyd about Regina and I. And now Dr. Boyd is freaking out and Regina hasn't talked to her yet and I'm going to kill that - that - that _liar_." Ruby is staring at me in shock.

"Emma, what're you doing to do?"

"I don't know, but I have to do something. I have to fuck with her somehow. I have to get _back_ at her for this. I _know_ she did it on purpose."

"What did Regina say?"

"That Dr. Boyd mentioned how Regina and I show up at the office together a lot and she made a comment about our living arrangements, of which Dr. Boyd didn't fucking know about."

"Emma that doesn't sound like she was trying to fuck things up."

"Well that's what she _told_ Regina. That doesn't mean it's true. Of course she wouldn't tell Regina she intentionally sabotaged our relationship."

"You have no reason to believe she would have done this on purpose."

"Yeah except for that she hates me and is probably jealous about Regina and I and that super heated encounter we had at the citrus gleaning thing."

"Emma, I think you may be overreacting just a little. She already told you she isn't into Regina." I scoff, the anger stewing.

"I'm going to talk to her and find out."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

I glance around for Regina's phone and see it on the bar. Ruby follows my gaze.

"Emma, no," she insists. I pull up Aurora's number and copy the number into my phone. "Emma I really don't think Regina would be okay with this."

"Listen, you can either help me compose the text or shut up and let me do it alone." Ruby comes over and stares over my shoulder as I type.

 _Aurora - I need to have a conversation with you about Regina. Meet me tomorrow afternoon at twelve in the bamboo gardens. -Emma_

"And if she doesn't come?"

"She will."

* * *

Later that night, after Ruby left and we showered, Regina and I are in bed, snuggled next to each other. We each have a stack of notecards in our laps.

"Ha! Look at this one. John, he's a funny kid."

"What'd he write?" I ask distractedly, trying to decide whether to give Lakel a 4.5 or 4.75 out of 5 on her quiz.

"This is so great. 'I woke up this morning and realized I'm in college and I really need to get my shit together'. I love it!" Regina snorts and I do as well.

"That's actually pretty funny," I say with a smile. "Poor kid. First year in college, second semester, and he's just now realizing he needs to get his shit together." We both laugh a little more.

"I think I could maybe see myself doing this for the rest of my life," I say after more time passes and more quizzes get graded.

"Grading notecards?" Regina chuckles. I hum.

"Yes, that. And also this. In bed with you, both of us working on our academic things. Maybe you'll still be teaching when I start teaching. We can come home every night, have a delicious dinner together, and then get in bed and grade our papers."

"That does sound delightful," Regina murmurs as she kisses my head. Just then, I see my phone light up out of the corner of my eye. From an unknown number the message reads:

 _See you there, Ms. Swan :)_

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all. I know I haven't been great with consistency. I'm in classes and working four part-time jobs so I'm pretty dried up at the end of the day. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me, you guys make me want to write. I'm thinking about wrapping this up relatively soon. There's a few things I want to cover first, but I think this story is slowly running it's course. Please review, I really love hearing from you. xx


End file.
